Twisted Destiny
by Wolvesaroundthemoon
Summary: Hinata seems like your average heiress; Perfect life, perfect family, and perfect friends, but behind the scenes it's not so perfect... Her father never loved her and she doesn't know the feeling so when Deidara comes in her life everything seems to chnge
1. Chapter 1: New School

**Chapter 1: New School**

_Beep... beep... beep. _Hinata awoke to the sound of her alarm. She slowly rose and got ready for her first day of school. The whole summer she spent it in constant fear but hopefully with he start of high school she wont have to live in fear as much.

Hinata grabbed her school stuff and began walking to Temari's house. Temari was Hinata's best friend, they've been friends since middle school, a lot of things happened from then and now but the most memorable was when Hinata first met Temari.

She was staring out the window when suddenly a boy came and began picking on Hinata and hitting. After a few minutes of this Temari came around the corner and saw this. She was fuming, she beat up the boy until he cried for his mother. Since then Temari has always been at Hinata's side protecting her.

Temari had changed a little for she was a bit more calmer. Temari was one year older than Hinata and was supposed to be a grade higher as well but since she had several absences, bad grades, and a tendency to beat up most of the boys she was held back. Thankfully though, after meeting Hinata she worked hard to keep her grades up and no beat up the boys at least in public, all so she could graduate with Hinata.

Hinata walked up to the door and knocked on it.

Konkuro answered with a grin from ear to ear on his face. "Hey Sis, Hina is here if you don't answer the door I might just take her to school in my new car by myself." He called.

Temari grabbed her stuff and came to the door.

"Or I can take your precious car and sell for the fair price of nothing after i get done beating it!" Temari said.

"On second thought you guys should walk it's a lot more healthier." Konkuro answered.

Temari smiled and began walking out the door with Hinata.

School was too far away it was just a few more blocks so Hinata didn't mind the walking.

When they got there they looked at the class schedule board. It read:

_**Class 1-E**_

_**Ino Yamanaka**_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

**_Naruto Uzumaki_**

**_Gaara Sabaku_**

**_Temari Sabaku_**

**_Shikamaru Nara_**

**_Rock Lee_**

**_Tenten_**

**_Deidara _**

**_Sasori _**

**_Neji Hyuuga_**

**_Hinata Hyuuga_**

"Yay! We're in the same classes together!" Temari yelled hugging Hinata.

"I'm so happy!" Hinata said hugging Temari back.

"Finally all my hard work paid off and it's all-"

_"Will Temari Sabaku come to my office, now!" _Principle Tsunade exclaimed over the intercom.

"Damn, I haven't even started my classes and I'm already in trouble. Well I'll see you in class hopefully, bye Hinata!" Temari waved a walked off to Tsunade's office.

Hinata looked at her watch and noticed that school wouldn't start for 10 minutes so she decided to walk to her first class.

When she arrived at her homeroom the door was shut but the lights were on and she could vaguely see two students in there, she opened the door slowly and was shocked when she saw Sasuke and Naruto... kissing!

Hinata turned beat red when Sasuke saw her and he pulled away.

"I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to walk in! I was just going t-to class early and I-I saw you two in here and didn't think to knock but i should have I'm sorry!" Hinata said, apologizing frantically and then ran out of the classroom as she did that she ran into someone and dropped all of her stuff.

Hinata was on the ground and began scrambling to pick it up. "I'm s-so sorry I should have l-looked where I was going. Pl-please forgive me." Hinata said.

She looked up and it was a boy with long blonde hair and beautiful light blue eyes. His eyes were so captivating, Hinata felt as if she were in a trance just by looking into them.

"No, I'm sorry I bumped into you. I apologize." He helped her pick up the rest of her stuff and her as well. It wasn't until she was standing that she noticed another boy with wavy red hair next to him.

The boy with the red hair whispered something in the blonde's ear that made him upset and fume off.

Hinata went to her assigned locker and put some of her extra stuff in it, when the bell rang.

She quickly walked to class and it was almost full there were only three empty seats in the back. Hinata took the seat nearest to the window sill and waited patiently for the teacher to arrive.

After the second bell he walked in.

"Alright class, my name is Sensei Asuma and you will address me as so. I am your English and literature teacher as well as your homeroom. Now I know this must be very exciting that it is the first day of school and I know you just can't _wait_ to start learning but I always start the day very tediously taking attendance. I hope you all remember the rules of this, I say your name and you say here or present or whatever noise you usually make that indicates you're alive and in this room at this moment." Asuma spent 10 minutes taking attendance because he had trouble pronouncing some names and he had lost his pencil and spent 5 minutes trying to look for it.

When he got to the end of the attendance sheet there were two boys still missing, a boy named Deidara and another boy named Sasori.

After about another minute waiting for them he marked them absent.

"Anyway, I took the liberty of typing a syllabus just in case you ever get confused by the rules in here, when you read it I want you to sign it in pen. Also-"

"We're here." Someone said coming in the class.

Hinata looked and saw that it was the two boys from earlier.

"Ah, you must be Deidara and Sasori." Asuma said looking from the blonde to the red head. "I'm so glad you could make it. I understand that it is the first day of school but next time you won't have that excuse so please come to class on time. Now take a seat, there are two extra seats near Hinata. Miss Hyuuga please raise your hand."

Hinata rose her hand and then set it down when they came over to her.

For some reason Deidara couldn't keep his eyes of Hinata. He didn't understand it but something about her made him feel different. She was obviously different from the rest of the girls, she was more mature but there was something else about her...

* * *

Finally the bell rang, Hinata's next two classes her Gym and History. They went by much quicker and smoother and then it was time for lunch.

Temari had her first lunch detention for messing with Shikamaru in Gym and he got detention for telling the teacher he was being a drag.

Hinata sat at an empty table with her lunch.

Deidara and Sasori saw this and walked over there.

"Hey." Deidara said.

"I-is this your table? I could move somewhere else if you want?" Hinata said getting up.

Deidara stood up as well and shook his head. "No-no it's alright we came over here to sit _with_ you."

"Oh okay." Hinata said.

"Well, actually I wasn't planning on coming over here but Deidara insisted. Truth be told I think he likes you." Sasori said with a grin.

Hinata blushed.

"What the hell Sasori! Don't you ever know when to stop playing around! You jerk!" Deidara said.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at their friendly feud.

"What's so funny?" Deidara asked.

"Oh it's nothing. It's j-just that I can tell you two have been friends for a-a long time."

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Sasori replied.

Deidara was about to say something more but the rest of the Akatsuki group came towards the table. The Akatsuki was a group made up of mainly friends, they interacted with each other outside of school as business partners working on missions to further their careers. No one can really say what they do on these missions but everyone can guess.

They took a seat at the table and most of them looked at Hinata.

Deidara, seeing how uncomfortable this was making Hinata, introduced everyone.

Hinata was introduced to all of them including the head of the Akatsuki, Pein. He greeted her warmly first and then everyone took a liking to her, with the exception of Kisame and Itachi.

The rest of Hinata's classes went by even faster and by the time the first day was over she just couldn't wait for tomorrow. She was still shy but she felt like this year would be the best year of her life... _hopefully. _


	2. Chapter 2: Another Problem

**Chapter 2: Another problem**

It didn't take long for Hinata to arrive home. When she entered her house Hanabi wasn't there because she was still in school and her father Hiashi was gone for a couple of weeks on a trip. This meant that Neji was the only one there beside herself.

Hinata found Neji in the kitchen. He looked very upset. "So, you got a ride from school huh? How come it took you so long to get here?" Neji inquired.

"G-Gaara made a few s-stops on t-the way here." Hinata said in a panicky tone. Judging from all the prescription bottles, Neji probably had taken too many, which seemed to be making him this way.

"Whatever! Don't lie to me!" Neji yelled then he slapped her to the ground.

Hinata was beyond shocked she was amazed and terrified at the same time, he has never done that to her before.

Neji then realized what he had done suddenly left in shame.

Hinata quickly got up and started to make dinner. She made Korokke for herself and Neji. She left his plate on the dinner table so he could eat it later.

Hinata ate her food and then quickly went upstairs. She stepped into her bathroom to look at the damage; it was only a small bruise.

She didn't even bother to cover it up; afterwards she went into her room and started on her homework from Art class. It was the only class that passed any out. She began to write for what seemed like hours.

After she had finished Hinata was getting ready to retire to her bed for the night when Neji knocked on her door. "C-come i-in Neji-niisan." Hinata squeaked out.

Neji poked his head inside her door. "Hinata I am sorry for what I did to you, I didn't mean to I just took to many stress pills, and they weren't working, and I snapped. I know that's no excuse but please can you forgive me I didn't me to. Please Hime!"

Hinata knew he was truly and sincerely sorry because he never called her "Hime". She smiled and said, "Of course I forgive you Neji-nii-san! I know it was an accident."

Neji let out a big sigh in relief. "Thank you for forgiving me, Hime. Oh and thanks for the Korokke it was very delicious."

"You're welcome nii-san!" Hinata said blushing.

Neji quietly shut her door and Hinata began to fall soundly to sleep.

* * *

The next day Hinata's alarm began to go off, she pressed the 'snooze' button and got up. She dressed for school and gathered all her things.

Neji was down stairs waiting for her. "Hey someone is here for you." He said motioning towards the door.

Hinata opened the front door and was shocked to see who it was. "Sasuke? What a-are you doing h-here?" Hinata asked

"I'm here to take you to school, remember?" Sasuke said with urgency in his voice. Hinata caught the urgency in his tone and played along with his lie.

"Ah right, well I guess we should get going, bye nii-san!" Hinata said rushing Sasuke out the door.

"Umm Hinata we don't go to school for another half-hour." Sasuke said stopping to open the passenger door, "Never mind, I guess we can use the time to talk." He said walking to his door now.

When he entered the car he started the engine and headed for the school. When he pulled in the parking-lot nobody but the teachers were there which meant no one could disturb the discussion.

"As you know me and Naruto are... gay." Sasuke started.

"Y-yes I-I know but you d-don't have t-to worry I won't t-tell anyone." Hinata promised

"I know and I believe you but we've been thinking that we- well I kind of feel more comfortable with someone else knowing so I can talk to someone about it you know? So I was wondering if you would like to be m-my friend that I can entrust this secret to, I know we haven't talked since we were kids but please!" Sasuke choked out.

Hinata was surprised at what she was saying she thought for sure he was going to ask her to move or transfer schools or something. "Why of course I would b-be your friend that you could trust y-your secret to why wouldn't I? We've been fr-friends since we were little k-kids."

Sasuke felt more relieved. They stayed in the car in the car for the next hour chatting and catching up, well for the most part...

Sakura and Ino noticed Hinata and Sasuke in there together which made them extremely mad.

Sasuke and Hinata walked to class together. Hinata took her seat in the back of the row while Sasuke took his in the front.

Not long after everyone was in the room except for Asuma-sensei, Deidara, and Sasori. Temari threw another note at Shikamaru which woke him up and Sakura and Ino were laughing up a storm in the front of the class.

Sasori and Deidara did arrive on time and they took their seats. Now there was only one person left that needed to appear, Asuma.

Principle Tsunade entered the room. "Listen up! Your usual teacher Asuma will not be here today, so proceed to your next class." When Tsunade finished everyone grabbed their books and went to their next class.

Hinata's was Gym and History. It was very boring but it was fast and there wasn't any homework yet. The bell rang which meant it was time for lunch.

Temari and Shikamaru got lunch detention for the next two weeks because they were arguing about they note Temari threw at him earlier.

Hinata sat at the same table as before. Deidara and Sasori joined her along with the rest of the Akatsuki.

"So what happened to your cheek?" Deidara demanded to know.

"Oh-uh n-nothing I just fell down s-some steps." Hinata said trying to lie but she wasn't very good at it.

"Fell? I don't believe that you fell down a couple of steps and gotten one bruise on your face!" Deidara stated matter-of-factly.

"Tobi thinks Hime is being bullied! Tobi get Zetsu to smash them!"

"Uh, no-no I'm not being b-b-bullied I told you I fell but it'll heal in a couple of d-days I swear." Hinata said more nervous now.

Itachi and Kisame both new she was lying about the bruise that she supposedly got from "falling down steps" something was up.

Deidara was bored now. Konan seemed more interested in Hinata than yesterday. She paid close attention to her and studied each facial expression she made.

When lunch was over everyone headed to their next class which for Hinata was Math but Deidara and Sasori grabbed her arms and took her to the "old" science room that was now vacant.

"What? Why did you bring me here? Why aren't we in math? What are we doing this is against school rules!" Hinata asked hyperventilating.

"Relax! Okay this is where I and Sasori go to hang out and relax so breathe correctly! Unn..." Deidara said shaking Hinata's shoulders.

She finally took a deep breath. "Okay, sorry for f-f-freaking out i-i-it's just t-t-that I've n-never skipped class before."

"Yeah..." Deidara said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry we can head back to class if you want-" Sasori was going to say more but Deidara interrupted him.

"But you have to tell us what happened to your cheek and I mean what REALLY happened, not that "falling down steps" crap, Okay?"

Hinata inhaled deeply she knew if she wanted to go to class she needed to tell them the truth, "M-my cousin accidentally hit m-me, there."

"Accidentally? Who the hell hit you?" Deidara asked furious.

"My cousin Neji is the one who hit me. It was an accident he had an overdose in the prescription pills he was taking which they make him act different but yesterday the overdose caused him to get angry and he accidentally hit me later when it wore off he apologized he even called me Hime."

Deidara was fuming he had to take his rage out on something and he did. He turned toward the wall and punched it as hard as he could. When he moved his hand a there was a giant hole in it that you could practically see through.

Hinata couldn't believe her eyes. "Are y-you Okay?" Hinata squeaked out.

"He's fine that's what he does to loosen pent up rage it was too much to handle for him so he let it loose." Sasori said as if this was a normal occurrence.

Hinata's eyes widened. "Sorry. I sort of lost it for a moment, but I am fine now." Deidara said trying to stay calm.

Hinata broke the strange silence that followed his response. "C-can w-we go back t-to class now?" Hinata asked sheepishly.

Deidara looked at Sasori. "She told us the truth now let her go back to class." Sasori said.

They got up and headed for their math class. Which they were 25 minutes late for!

"I hope you have an explanation for your tardiness." Kurenai-sensei said harshly.

"Uh well-we-I- they-...-" Sasori interrupted Hinata, "We do Kurenai-sensei. See we were headed to class from lunch when Hinata accidentally took a wrong turn and gotten lost she foolishly led us to the "old" science room rather than your room to gaze upon your unearthly beauty." When Sasori finished his explanation of why they were 25 minutes late Kurenai was blushing and holding her face enjoying this wonderful compliment.

"Well I guess you're excused then and Hinata please learn the ways the hallways lead soon." That's all she said and left it at that.

"WHAT? How could that stupid low life not get punished if it hadn't of been for that extremely cute but annoying boy Sasori she would've gotten a call home! CHAA! I'm going to take you down Hinata Hyuuga! CHAA!" Sakura thought to herself.

There was homework but it wasn't hard so Hinata didn't mind.

* * *

It was now science and Kakashi was smoking in class! When you noticed the following eyes in the now full room he quickly discarded the cigarette in an ash tray.

Kakashi began reading Volume 1 of: Chemical Compounds- Reaction Types. It was an extremely long 50 minutes which had almost made everyone fall asleep…_Almost._

Finally it was yet again the last period of the day, art!

* * *

"Okay class, I hope you finished your poems because remember it's **50%**of your grade." Yamato said looking at everyone.

"Shikamaru you're first."

"Of course I go first. This is such a drag...

What a DRAG

By: Me

What a drag life is.

Not being able to sleep.

Living without fun."

"Uh okay that was a very lazy Haiku." Yamato said looking at the lifeless Shikamaru.

"Okay, umm INO!"

Ino got up and walked to the front of the class.

"Her

I caught her talking to my boy  
She was treating him like a toy  
I really really really hate her gut  
I think she doesn't have a butt  
they laugh a lot like their good friends  
She makes me sick THE END!"

Ino walked back to her seat.

"Umm that was a little harsh who ever that was meant for." Yamato said as she sat down again.

"Sakura you're next."

Sakura turned around in her seat towards the class mostly staring at Hinata.

"I saw her talking to him

It made me mad again and again

I think of her as an evil witch

I think she's just a slutty bitch

Putting a spell on every boy

She always has a new toy

She's not innocent nor is she shy

I mistake her for a guy-"

Hinata saw all the hostility in Sakura's eyes staring just at her like pointy daggers.

"Sakura just sit down please!" Yamato said embarrassed by his pupil.

"But there's more I still have another three verses and-"

"SIT DOWN!" Yamato ordered.

"Humph! Whatever you're all just jealous."

"Okay please put different feeling other than profanity and hatred in poems. Temari please come up now." Yamato said wondering how bad this poem might be.

"A friend is like a flower,  
a rose to be exact,  
or maybe like a brand new gate  
that never comes unlatched.  
A friend is like an owl,  
both beautiful and wise.  
Or perhaps a friend is like a ghost,  
whose spirit never dies.  
A friend is like a heart that goes  
strong until the end.  
Where would we be in this world  
if we didn't have a friend?"

Yamato was shocked it was very touching. "Well done, that was very good Temari!"

Temari smiled at Hinata and sat down.

"Okay Neji it is your turn to take the stands."

Neji rose from his seat and began.

"As you sit in silence,  
wondering why  
I'll be your shoulder to cry on  
until your tears run dry.

When you've been hurt,  
and can't believe what they've done  
if you need someone to talk to  
I'll be the one.

If a close friend hurts you,  
and you don't understand  
Remember I'm here,  
I'll lend a helping hand.

Burdens are lighter when carried by two,  
and I just want you to know  
I'm here for you."

"Nicely done, Neji you may sit now."

"Hinata."

Hinata came up she stumbled on the way though.

"Happy today  
that's how I'll stay  
Sadness, despair  
I don't care to share  
in misery and moaning  
in sighing and groaning

Happy today  
this is my way  
Smiles and kind words  
listening to birds  
Feel sunshine inside  
Self-esteem and pride

Happy today  
Take time to play  
Lunch with a friend  
go shopping and spend  
Time for yourself  
Time on your health

Happy today  
Self-love is the way  
Try yoga or meditates  
a crossword or cogitates  
on poems and rhyme  
or the passing of time."

"Amazing absolutely amazing! Wonderful poems bravo!" Yamato was very proud over his class especially Hinata.

* * *

Hinata was glad class was over now. She headed to her locker. Hinata finished packing her things when Deidara came up to her.

"Uh hey. Hey it's alright if I take you home." Deidara wasn't really asking he was just waiting for a reaction to his question which he got almost immediately after asking.

"Uh! But I uh can't I like w-walking sometimes it's...healthy." Hinata tried to walk away slowly but Deidara grabbed her arm and pulled her to his car.

It was a muscle car **2010 Chevy Camaro.**It was brand new and was jet black, the windows were tinted, and the music Sasori was listening to was blasting out of the speakers.

"H-how did y-y-you get that t-t-they haven't even been released yet?" Hinata asked astounded by what she was seeing.

"Oh this old thing? Being in the Akatsuki has its benefits." Sasori was in the Driver's seat waiting for them to enter their chariot. Deidara opened the car door for Hinata who had no choice but to accept the ride home.

Sasori turned down the music and drove off.

Hinata arrived home more early than she had expected she waved bye and headed inside which right now wasn't that great...


	3. Chapter 3: New Girl and More Conflicts

**Chapter 3: new girl and conflicts**

Hinata opened the front door and silently slipped through. She noticed her Father was back early and he had already finished the other half of his Gin, which wasn't very good. Hiashi had an alcohol problem making him more aggressive towards his daughters, well more aggressive than he already was.

"Hanabi get down here now!" Hiashi yelled angrily not knowing Hinata was home. "Why isn't it clean in here? Well?" He yelled.

Hanabi answered quickly, "Because-because you never asked me to clean it-"

She was interrupted. "I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU TO CLEAN THIS MESS! YOU ARE A GIRL IT COMES NATURAL TO YOU!" He slapped his youngest daughter so hard she hit the living room wall.

Hinata didn't like this at all she ran over to her sister while her fuming Father was ready to lead another attack against Hanabi.

"Hiashi stop it! Hanabi go upstairs and hide, now!" Hinata pushed him away from Hanabi who was now running upstairs.

Hiashi was furious he began to hit Hinata to the point where she coughed up blood, while Hanabi ran and hid in her closet like Hinata told her to do. Hiashi kicked; hit, slapped, bit, and clawed at Hinata then finally he just collapsed from the alcohol.

Neji was nowhere to be seen because he was at work and wouldn't get off for another hour. Hanabi noticed it was quiet and went down stairs slowly.

She saw that Hiashi was passed out on the floor along with her sister Hinata. When she got closer Hinata began to slowly rise. It took a while but she ignored the pain.

Hinata pulled out her phone which surprisingly survived the beating. She dialed Temari's cell.

*Beep... Beep... Beep...* It went to voice mail.

She called Temari's home phone which Gaara answered, "Hello?"

"H-h-hello, is Temari there?" Hinata asked trying not to stutter.

"No not at the moment is everything okay?" Gaara asked with no emotion in his tone.

"Yeah j-just wondering how l-long Temari... has d-detention." Hinata had to lie she didn't want to burden him. She hung up.

She tried to call Temari's cell one more time. *Ring... ring... ring...*

"Hello!" Temari said enthusiastically.

"Temari I-I need some h-h-help. Please hurry over to my place with bandages and lots of th-them I'll explain when you get h-here." Hinata hung up.

About 15 minutes later Temari pulled in Hinata's drive way with the bandages. She hurried inside the unlocked door.

She saw the shape Hinata was in; it was horrible. She had scratch marks on her arms and face, bruises, and cuts on her legs and forearms and belt slashes on her back. Temari put antiseptic on the wounds and wrapped it up after Hinata was all cleaned up she looked at Hanabi who only had one bruise on her chin. Hinata's left arm hurt the most.

Temari had some experience with medical examinations. She looked at it from different angles and compared it to her arm and then Hinata tried to bend it but she couldn't.

Hinata's arm was definitely broken. Temari had Hinata and Hanabi go to the hospital they lied and said that Hinata had fallen down a flight of stairs and Hanabi got hit by a ball during one of her gym games. Hinata's arm was broken but she had gotten a cast put on it.

When they headed home Neji was there. Temari said good-bye and left Hinata and Hanabi. They went inside thankfully with their father still passed out. Neji was shocked to see the damage that Hiashi caused.

Hiashi favored Neji because he was a boy and wanted Neji to be his son so he could be the heir but he never said it when he was sober.

Hinata couldn't go to school for a little while but Temari brought her homework to and from school so she wouldn't fail.

After two weeks had gone by the wounds left by Hiashi were almost gone, with the exception of the broken arm. The cast had to stay on her arm for at least three more weeks.

Hiashi was gone on a business trip so he wouldn't be back for about a few weeks, and Neji and Hanabi were visiting Neji's mom.

Someone rang her doorbell. _*Ding-Dong*_ Hinata opened the door and it was Deidara and Sasori. Deidara's eyes widened. Sasori just looked toward his friend.

"Did that stupid cousin of yours do that to you? Well?" Deidara demanded to know.

"No he d-d-didn't..." Hinata said looking down, "It w-was my own f-fault." That wasn't a complete lie but Sasori and Deidara both knew there is more to the story than she is leading on.

"There's more tell me, now!" Deidara said impatiently.

"I-I can't talk right n-now please a-another time would be better." She closed the door and went to her room.

* * *

**Three weeks later**- Hinata was able to take the cast off and go to school now. Everyone welcomed her back, except for Ino and Sakura who were planning something.

Hinata sat in her usually seat next to Deidara who was staring at her more intently then before. Asuma introduced a new student. Her name was Karin. "Ok Karin, please take a seat next to Sasuke." Asuma said. Karin did and the entire time she stared at him. Deidara sneakily passed Hinata a note that read-

**_What happened to your arm Hinata?_**

**_Who did it?_**

**_And no holding back if you don't want me to, I won't tell anyone._**

Hinata wrote something on the back of the note and handed it to Deidara.

_I'll tell you at LUNCH..._

He just stared at her in every class trying to figure out what it could be that would make her try to lie to her friends.

Soon enough the lunch bell rang and everyone sat at the lunch table. "You promised to tell me Hinata so spill it!"

"It was an accident okay. My father, Hiashi was very drunk and usually when he's drunk he's more...aggressive. He hit my little sister and I pushed him and that's when he started to beat me. He hit, kicked, and clawed me he even whipped me with his belt but luckily I've had Temari to help me and the wounds have healed. Hiashi is on a business trip and won't be back for a bit. Neji and Hanabi are at Neji's mother's house and also won't be back until later. Please d-don't tell anyone okay." Hinata said anxiously.

"I already said that I wouldn't I won't even tell Pein." Deidara said looking at Sasori.

"I will not divulge your secret either Hinata but I would advise you to tell someone soon before the problem continues on." Sasori said being sincere.

"I-I know b-but I c-can't Hiashi needs his job and if I tell someone now he'll lose his job and he'll probably become an alcoholic so it's better if I don't t-tell." Hinata said trying to think of a better excuse.

Deidara was about to open his mouth when rest of the Akatsuki took a seat at the table. There were only two people missing Tobi and Pein. Deidara was obviously happy that Tobi wasn't around, "I hope Pein knocks some seriousness into him. It gets on my nerves when he always acts childish."

Deidara didn't really like that Tobi was clumsy, excited, and childish at times it made him so angry that he would try to choke him. He didn't hurt him or anything it was just Deidara's way of stating that Tobi should stop aggravating him.

During lunch Tsunade had made an announcement saying that the next math period would be delayed, so the students of that class would have to migrate to their next period after math. For Hinata it was History, and it went by like a breeze, in the middle of Iruka's speech of the History of the first war Tsunade ordered him down to her office which left everyone in the class to socialize.

Deidara moved his seat closer to Hinata's and began talking with her.

Gaara noticed that and it was making him a little more than mad.

"Hinata give me your phone real quick." Deidara said sticking his out right in front of him waiting. Asking for something wasn't really necessary for Deidara because he didn't care what people had to say he just did it anyway.

"Oh o-okay." Hinata handed him her phone.

Deidara took it and added his number he also added Sasori's. "I put Sasori's and my number in your contacts just in case you need anything or want to talk or… something." He handed Hinata's phone back to her.

"Uh okay, thank y-you." Hinata was beginning to blush.

Sakura hated the fact that Hinata got more attention than her. She walked over to them.

"Umm Deidara can I talk to you?" Sakura said waving her hand for him to go to her.

"What do you want Sakura?" Deidara didn't really like Sakura because she acted snobby and thought she was better than everyone else. Also he thought she was way too obsessive over Sasuke.

"Why do you talk to her? She's weird and acts shy and innocent when she's not I bet she even stayed home for five weeks because she was throwing parties and fucking guys as much as she wants to..." Sakura noticed the look in Deidara's eye it was hostility and anger. Sakura couldn't believe that he took Hinata's side over hers.

"Look Sakura if you called me over here to bad mouth Hinata then I'm leaving." Deidara started to walk back. Sakura just looked at him angrily.

"How could he not believe me? Taking the tramp's side instead of mine what a load of bull! Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT! GRRRRR" Sakura yelled in her mind.

Deidara sat back down. Hinata had a confused look on her face which Deidara laughed at.

"What's so funny?" Hinata asked becoming self conscious and embarrassed.

"N-n-n-oth-ing!" Deidara said trying to hold in another laugh. The reason behind why he was laughing was because Sakura had called Hinata a tramp when really it's in reverse; Sakura was the real tramp.

Iruka suddenly came into the class and everyone sat down and silenced themselves. For the rest of the period no one talked but Iruka.

Finally it was math. This time Hinata was on time.

Kurenai wasn't in class instead it was a sub. "Hello my name is Izumo and I'm going to be your permanent teacher." Izumo said.

The class was shocked. Everyone wondered what happened to Kurenai. Kiba raised his hand. "Yes Kiba?"

"Where is Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba asked the same question that was on almost everybody's minds.

Izumo knew the class wanted to know so he quickly answered, "Kurenai has been hospitalized and she has requested to quit work that is all I can tell you because that is all I know."

Everyone was shocked wondering why she was in the hospital. After math it was science that was next and it was easy. So it was no surprise when it was over after Hinata had started getting into it.

Finally it was time for Art.

Yamato was very happy today. He explained how art can be different things to the human soul. Temari threw a paper-wad at Shikamaru's head again and Yamato picked it up and started talking about how beautiful something so small and normal can be.

"Okay so for your homework today I want you to paint, draw, compose a song, do a poem, or write a report about something you have a great passion for." Yamato was very excited to see what everyone would come up with at the end of the week. The bell began to ring. Everyone quickly exited the room except Sakura, Ino, Deidara, Sasori, Gaara, Temari, Sasuke, and Hinata.

Sasuke walked over to Hinata. "Hey welcome back. Temari told me you stayed home because of your broken arm. How's it going?" Sasuke asked looking at her left arm.

"Oh umm... it's f-fine." Hinata said wondering why Temari told him.

"Well that's good, well I have to go I have a… date with Naruto I'll talk to you some other time, bye!" Sasuke whispered in her ear about the date but the rest was room volume.

"Uh okay hope you have fun, bye!" Hinata said.

As Hinata and Temari started walking to their lockers Gaara caught up with Hinata.

He waited for Temari to leave to go to her locker. "Hey we need to talk." He said plainly.

Hinata froze as her face turned red with the thought that she did something wrong to upset him.

"I don't want you to talk to Deidara or Sasori anymore." This was weird Hinata barely even knew him.

"But he is my friend th-though." Hinata said looking at the mad expression he had on his face.

He sighed. "Whatever..." Then he walked away. Hinata thought that was very odd even for Gaara!

Deidara was the next to come up to her. "Hey you're riding with me again and from now on I'm going to take you home." He said.

"Uh o-o-okay..." Hinata didn't bother to argue it just made things worse and Deidara probably wouldn't listen either way.

This time Deidara drove but the way Deidara drives Sasori was better even if he did speed. Hinata finally got to her house and thankfully in one piece. Deidara watched her enter her empty house and then they drove away.

* * *

Hinata noticed there was a note on the table. She looked at it-

_Hinata, I have taken Hanabi from her Aunt's and taken her with me on my business trip. I did this because she is going to become the new Heir._

_Sorry I could not tell you in person but you are too much like your mother Kisa and I don't want to see your ugly face ruining my memories of her._

_-Hiashi._

Hinata was shocked but she had to choice in the matter and was happy that Hanabi was going to have a better chance now but she was also afraid because she had no way of knowing if he would hurt her.

"I'm home!" Neji said coming through the door. Seeing that Hinata was upset at something and he came to her. "Are you...alright?" He asked.

Hinata held out the note that she had just read to him.

When he grabbed it and finished reading it he was stricken with amazement that Hiashi was very evil. Hinata went upstairs to her room, finished her homework, and went to bed without even eating.

Neji made some food for them and he put Hinata's plate in the fridge. When he ate his food he noticed it was really bad compared to Hinata's cooking and hoped that she won't eat it later.

Finally when he finished gulping down his the last bite, he washed his dishes and headed home, leaving Hinata in peace.


	4. Chapter 4: Art is a Bang!

**_Chapter 4: Art is a Bang!_**

Hinata woke up early in the morning and got ready for school. Out of habit she went to Hanabi's room to wake her up but then she remembered that she was with her father.

Hinata sighed and went downstairs. Neji wasn't there because he had work late last night and was probably on his way to school already.

She grabbed her bag and as she was about to open the door someone knocked on it.

Expecting the worse, she thought it would be Hiashi but thankfully it wasn't, it was someone who made her heart beat a little bit faster every time she saw him.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could drive you to school." Deidara said.

"Oh... umm s-sure I would l-love a ride t-to school."

Deidara opened the passenger door for her and closed it very gentlemanly-like.

Hinata looked around and noticed that Sasori wasn't in the car.

Deidara saw Hinata looking around and said, "Sasori isn't gonna be showing up to school today he's busy."

"Oh." That was all Hinata could think of saying.

Deidara pulled out of her driveway and started heading to school.

Hinata sat silently.

"Uh, do you wanna listen to any music?"

"Oh. Umm... s-sure." Hinata and Deidara reached for the radio nob but instead of turning on the radio their hands touched.

Deidara glanced at Hinata, then he grabbed her hand and held it.

Hinata blushed and could feel butterflies in her stomach.

"Hey would you like to come to my house after school?" Deidara asked.

"You're a-asking m-me?" Hinata asked without thinking.

"Haha, well you are the only person in this car and I don't think I'm the kind of person to invite myself to my own house."

"Of c-course you're right. S-sorry t-that was a dumb question." Hinata responded.

"It wasn't dumb I just caught you on the spot. You don't have to come over if you don't want to." Deidara told her.

"N-no I w-want to come over." Hnata said.

"Okay then I'll take you over to my house after school." Deidara smiled and the rest of the way they didn't say a word, they didn't have to, they knew what each other was thinking and how the other one felt.

When they got to class the room was crowded and everyone was chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

In the center of the crowd were Ino and Sakura.

"As if Sasuke would ever in a million fucking years ever date a pig like you!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh yeah what makes you so sure he would date a flat chested, bimbo like you!" Ino remarked.

"Calling you a stupid bitch would be an insult to stupid people you fat pig!"

"You know I'd like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass!" Ino responded.

Sakura swung but she missed.

"Wow you punches suck as much as your mouth has."

"You were born on a farm right? Any more in the litter?"

"Make sure you learn from your parents' mistakes - use birth control and keep your legs closed."

Every insult that was made was followed by an "Ooh" or A "Burn" and even an "ouch".

"You pig-bitch from hell!" Sakura yelled and kicked Ino hard in the face, causing her to fall down.

"Aww is the poor wittle piglet hurt?" Sakura said in a belittling and baby-like tone.

Ino glared at her and then when Sakura faced the crwod with her hands on her hips like she won Ino grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the floor as well.

They both grabbed onto each other's hair and began pulling, twisting, yanking, and hitting each other's head.

Finally they both let go, they began cracking their knuckles and preparing for a hard swing.

Using their right fist the both landed a punch in each other's noses. Sakura cried and Ino snorted because she was trying to breathe out of it. Everyone started laughing, except for Hinata and Deidara.

The new girl Karin climbed through the crowd, picked up Sakura and Ino by their collar, and took them to the nurse's office.

Asuma entered the chaotic room and quickly disbanded the crowd.

The rest of the school day was uneventful for Hinata and Deidara.

By lunch time everyone learned that Sakura and Ino were friends again but they both got lunch detention for a multitude of "offences".

Hinata was excited when the day finally ended and she could go to Deidara's home.

Thankfully Hinata didn't have any homework to worry about because it was Friday and the teachers rarely gave homework on Friday because they didn't want more papers to grade, the only time homework on a Friday was ever enforced was when it was a class punishment.

"Are you ready to go?" Deidara asked

Hinata closed her locker and nodded.

Deidara escorted Hinata to the passenger side and opened and closed the door for her again.

As they drove there was an awkward silence.

"I have a surprise for you when we get there." Deidara said breaking the unbearable silence.

"W-what is i-it?"

"You'll just have to find out when we get there." Deidara responded.

Hinata wondered the whole time about what it could possibly be.

When they finally got there, there was another car in the driveway.

When they got inside Sasori was on the couch doing something in a sketchpad.

"Hey Sasori." Deidara said walking to the kitchen.

"Hey." Sasori replied, drawing vigorously in the sketchpad.

Hinata took a seat on a chair across from Sasori.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Deidara offered.

"No thanks I'm good." Sasori responded.

"Not you dummy, Hinata."

Sasori lowered his sketchpad and saw Hinata.

"Hello there Miss Hyuuga, fancy meeting you here." He smiled warmly.

"Hello." Hinata replied.

"I hope your day was well."

"It w-was f-fine."

"Hinata, would you like anything to drink?" Deidara asked.

"U-uh, yes please." She said politely.

"What do you want?"

"May I-I have some green tea?"

"Of course." Deidara replied.

Deidara poured some tea for himself and Hinata and then took a seat on the couch.

No one said anything they just stared and their feet.

Sasori, getting bored and looking at nothing, went back to his sketchpad.

"W-what was the s-surprise?" Hinata asked.

"Oh yeah! I'll go to my room and get it!" Deidara jumped up and hurried to his room.

When he came back down he had small box that was wrapped in foil.

"Sorry I couldn't find any appropriate wrapping paper, they had was wrapping paper for holidays and birthdays." Deidara told her.

"Hehe! That's perfectly fine. I'll love it no matter what."

Hinata carefully opened the box and pulled out a statue of a barn owl. It had a string attached to it so that you could hang it up.

"Oh I love it! Thank you so much!" Hinata said happily. It was so beautiful it was unlike anything she had ever seen.

"You're welcome. I made it and painted it myself, it didn't take me too long to make but the painting took hours."

Hinata was shocked. "Y-you made th-this and p-painted this... all f-for me?"

"Well, yeah. I mean why not. It was easier to make you something that fit your personality than trying to buy something that didn't."

Hinata and Deidara talked for what seemed like hours. At first they talked about school and the fight that happened earlier, then they talked about art and what they believed was art and what wasn't, and finally they ended their evening with Sasori dropping his sketchpad of the both of them kissing in the rain.

As Deidara took Hinata home he apologized for Sasori's behavior and his provocative drawing.

"I-it's alright. A-at least we know what h-he was drawing." Hinata said.

"Yeah whatever, but it's just so embarrassing."

Deidara pulled up in Hinata's drive way and walked her to her doorstep.

"Is it alright if I call you tomorrow?" Deidara asked.

"Y-yes!" Hinata answered quickly. "I mean yeah of c-course."

"Okay, good. I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Goodnight and sleep well." Deidara waved to her and then got and drove off.

Hinata sighed and pressed her hands against her heart. It was beating as fast as a humming bird's wings.

Hinata slipped into her pajamas and climbed into her bed.

If she had the choice she would choose to dream about Deidara forever.

* * *

When Hinata woke up she stared at the painted clay statue of a Barn owl that Deidara had made and painted for her. The owl had light gray on its upper body with reddish brown and puffs of white feathers, it had gray spotting on its wings and head. The underside was very white and it's head had a very distinctly heart-shaped facial disc that was sharply outlined with reddish brown.

She looked at the clock and it was 9 in the morning.

Hinata got up and took a cold shower to help her wake up a little more. When she finished she had one missed call on her cell phone.

It was from Deidara so she quickly called him back.

"Hello?" He answered on the first ring as if he was waiting for someone important.

"H-hello, it's H-Hinata. I-I was returning your c-call." She said.

"Hey I was hoping you would call back. I was wondering... um... well, I was wondering if... if you would, uh..."

"Y-yes?" Hinata inquired.

"Would you like to go somewhere with me?"

"Where would you like to go?"

"Well, I can't really tell you because I want to surprise you. It's tomorrow and it's going to be really fun and I was wondering if you'd want to go with me as my date?" Deidara asked her shyly. This side of him was a bit new to her and she smiled at this.

"I-I would love to go."

Return to Top


	5. Chapter 5: Cinderella

You know if they made my story into an anime series the intro song would be "The Middle" by Jimmy Eat World and the ending song would be "Piece of Heaven" By Cascada Yeah... so umm have a groovy time and shake your tail-feather! Hehe! ;) I don't know why I'm stuck in the 60-80's even though I wasn't even born in that time period... Anyway... Enjoy, comment, favorite me, favorite my story, subscribe do whatever you want! ;D P.S. When stuff appears in parentheses like when Hinata is dreaming that's her subconscious.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Cinderella**

Hinata's heart was beating rapidly and her stomach was fluttering as if a thousand butterflies have just been let loose inside of her. Hinata couldn't wait until Tomorrow. She knew she should probably dress up for it so she went to her room and looked in her closet.

She had found a kimono that was red with butterflies on the bottom of it. This was Hinata's favorite kimono but she never could wear it because Hiashi never took her or her little sister to any special events. Hinata looked for some shoes to go with it. She found just the thing which was black two inch heels. She set the kimono on her bed for Sunday.

Hinata was about to make some dumplings when someone was knocking on the front door. "Uh-uh I'll b-be right there." Hinata hurried to the down and opened it. She was hoping…_praying_that her father wasn't at the door, home early from another trip.

"Hey Hinata!" Temari said.

"H-hello Temari-chan." Hinata said sighing in relief.

"Hey, I came over to tell you that me and my family are going away to visit our Dad so I won't be able to talk to you until Winter break is over. I got all my assignments yesterday so I'll be able to keep on the right track that way I'll be able to graduate with you!"

"Oh okay. I guess I'll see you after winter b-break then and Temari I-I know you'll graduate with me." Hinata said giving Temari a hug and smiling to her.

Temari smiled and started running back home. Hinata closed the door and got started making the dumplings.

After she ate and washed the dishes she looked for a good book to get started on. When she found one Hinata took a long relaxing bath and started reading. After she was done it was still light out and she didn't know what to do so she went to bed early.

(Tonight's dream was different...)

Kisa was wearing her white dress again and the little version of Hinata was holding her hand.

"You are such a beautiful girl, Hime. You're so adorable." Kisa said kissing her forehead and squeezing her.

"Thank you Mommy. Mommy, why does Daddy hate me?" Hinata asked.

Kisa was confused at what her adorable little girl just said. "Whatever do you mean, Hinata-Hime?"

"I heard Daddy saying that he doesn't like it that I'm a girl so he wants the new baby to be a boy." Hinata said.

Kisa tilted her head and smiled at her daughter, "Hmm, your Father doesn't hate you Hime, he was… just kidding."

Hinata shrugged her shoulders. "Okay Mommy."

The scenery began to change. First Kisa and Hinata were in the meadow with all kinds of flowers then they were in their house.

Hiashi burst through the door. Hinata was scared and ran under Kisa's bed.

"It's your fault! You gave birth to two girls and now that wretched child Hinata is the Heir." Hiashi yelled.

"Hiashi are you drunk? And what were you thinking coming in here yelling, you're going to wake Hanabi!" Kisa hissed at him.

He slapped her. Hinata came from under the bed running towards her mother who was lying on the floor.

"Mommy? Mommy please wake up! Please Mommy!" Hinata said shaking her mother hoping she would wake... Only she didn't get up.

"This is your fault! If only you had been a boy none of this would've happened!" Hiashi yelled pointing at Hinata. He grabbed the poor seven year old and dragged her to the attic.

"This is your room now!" Hiashi said slamming the door shut and locking it.

Hinata ran to the door banging on it begging to be let out of there. After hours of banging and begging she gave up when she turned around she felt a cold draft from the window and then the room began to close in on her...getting closer... and closer... until...

Hinata woke with a start. This dream was almost new the second part was familiar but the first part was different. It didn't matter now though. Hinata looked at her clock which said it was**4:35 a.m. **Hinata knew there was no point in going back to sleep so she got dressed and started reading again.

Around 9 a.m. she got a text from Deidara. It said- **_R u awake yet?_**

Hinata wondered why he wanted to know- _Yes, why do you ask?_

It was about a minute later when he replied back-**_Just wondering..._**

Hinata put her phone away and continued reading. She was very into her book. She heard her phone jingle which meant she got another text; so she looked at it.

It was from Deidara- **_Nnnn...What r u doing right now?_**

She wrote back- _Just reading._

Deidara sent another one- **_What book?_**

Hinata looked at the cover then texted back- _Chronicles of Vladimir Tod: 9th Grade Slays_

Hinata didn't get any more texts which meant that she could continue reading. She read for about 45 minutes when she heard someone ring the doorbell.

_*Ding...Dong...Ding... dong...Ding-dong.*_

"I'm coming." Hinata said running down the stairs.

When she answered the door it was Deidara. "Are you busy...un?" Deidara asked with his head tilted.

"No I w-was just r-reading...Would you like to come in?" Hinata asked opening the door wider.

"No, I want to stand outside all day." Deidara said sarcastically as he entered her house.

"S-sorry I g-guess it was a stupid question for me to a-ask." Hinata said

Deidara turned got closer to her grabbing her hands. "Nnnn...You're not stupid. I was just being a jerk. Sorry."

"It wasn't your f-fault." Hinata said blushing.

Hinata looked down. Deidara was still holding her hands when he realized this he let go and started to turn a pinkish-red color.

"So this is where you live, huh." Deidara said looking around. "It's pretty big but for the Hyuuga family I thought you would have had a much bigger one than this." Deidara said sitting on the love seat.

"Uh-oh I'll m-make some t-tea." Hinata said.

Hinata made green tea. When she came out to the living room Deidara wasn't sitting down he was looking at an old photo album. Hinata set the tea down and went over to him. He was looking at the picture of Kisa with Hinata on her lap. She was in a meadow and she and Hinata were smiling.

"Is this your mother?" Deidara asked pointing to Kisa.

"Y-yes I can barely remember her though...I only see bad memories that my father gave me of her." Deidara put the album back and grabbed a cup of tea.

"Hmm... this tea is... surprisingly good. I'm not very keen on tea but this… tastes." Deidara drank it in one gulp.

"Thank y-you." Hinata said sitting on a chair across from him.

Deidara would find the sudden silence annoying if he hadn't spent the morning with Tobi and his antics.

Another knock at the door broke the silence. "C-coming." Hinata said. She opened the door.

"Hello, Hime!" Tobi said. Tobi saw that Deidara was in Hinata's house and smiled. "So Deidara-sempai, are you and Hime on a date?" Tobi began laughing.

Hinata turned red.

"Tobi you talk too much and why are you here I thought I told you when I left not to bother me and you're here anyway what's the-"

Tobi interrupted. "Deidara-sempai you talk more than Tobi does."

Deidara got mad. He got up and Tobi began running away

"Bye Hime!" Tobi said running away. Deidara didn't go after him he just watched him run from the door.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow night Hinata-chan." Deidara started walking away.

Hinata waved good-bye and closed her door. She went over to the book shelf and grabbed the photo album.

She looked at the picture Deidara previously viewed. It looked familiar... Kisa was wearing a white dress and the younger version of Hinata was sitting on her lap in the meadow.

"It's the picture from my dr-dreams..." Hinata set the album down and started to remember everything that happened in her dreams. Even the dream she had last night. She wanted to stop thinking about it so she started to clean up a bit at least that's what she told herself. In truth, she didn't want to bring back the painful memories of learning of her mother's death.

She did clean the house and later, picked up her book and began reading it again.

When Hinata finally finished the book it was night time and she decided to make some rice balls with Salmon in the center.

It was very good but Hinata almost didn't have enough ingredients. She decided that she would go to the store tomorrow morning.

Since it was already 9 p.m. Hinata went to bed but not without another visiting nightmare.

(This dream was definitely a nightmare...)

Everyone was in a line. All her friends, family even the Akatsuki but they were all upset at her calling her weak, stupid, dumb, that she'll never amount to anything. It was strange but there were three people by her side, Kisa, Deidara, and Temari. With those three people Hinata was fine with it all.

Then, her mother waved good-bye and deteriorated. Temari turned away from Hinata and went towards the line near Shikamaru. Hinata slowly turned to Deidara who smiled at her. He grabbed her hand as if to say that they would get through this together.

Hiashi walked behind Deidara with a knife. Hinata tried to warn Deidara but nothing came out. She tried to scream but there wasn't even a peep, it was as though everything she ever hoped and dreamed of would be taken from her within a single moment.

At that very moment she tried to move to push him out of the way but she was sinking slowly into a pool of black she knew she couldn't sink fast enough to avoid seeing the death of Deidara. Hiashi stopped and looked at Hinata for a moment but he smiled evilly and went to Deidara.

Hiashi grabbed his shoulder and turned him towards the crowd. "If you join us you'll be happier than with her." Hiashi said.

Deidara shook his head and looked towards Hinata he smiled and then Hiashi took his life, his last breath, the only thing Hinata had left was now gone. Hinata could now get out of the bog of black. She rushed to him. Hiashi just shrugged his shoulders and began laughing evilly. He walked back to the crowd and they all soon began to laugh at her pain.

Hinata woke up sweating. Her heart was racing. She closed her eyes trying to reassure herself that everything was fine and the she had nothing to worry about. Hinata noticed she slept in a little too late. It was 8:45 a.m.

Hinata quickly got dressed and went to the grocery store.

After she was done putting the groceries away she looked at the bill. It was a little over 100 dollars but that was very cheap considering all the food she got. It was 10:15 a.m. and Hinata went to take a shower after she was done she made some lunch and cleaned up her room. Hinata started on another book for a couple hours.

After she finished the book she heard the door bell. When she answered it, it was Neji.

"N-N-Neji you're b-back? I thought you and your mom we're going to sp-spend time together today?" Hinata asked letting him in.

"Yeah I did too but my mom had to go a business trip and she told me just to go home and that we could try it again some other time. So, what are your plans today?" Neji asked sitting down.

"O-oh uh... Deidara-kun is taking m-me out to-tonight." Hinata said twiddling her fingers and blushing.

"Oh I see... a date with Deidara who thinks art is an _explosion_... well have fun." Neji said smirking. Hinata turned red when he said the word date.

Neji and Hinata talked a bit. She told him about her dreams and how the picture of her mother looked identical to a scene in her dream.

"Well maybe you keep having nightmares because you subconscious self is trying to tell you something." Neji said. "Or maybe you're scared of that happening to you."

"It would make sense. Hiashi being my f-father isn't so great. And the loss of my m-mother is even harder. I hope it doesn't h-h-happen to m-me." Hinata said wondering how bad it would be if it did happen.

"Even if some how everyone is against you I would still be by your side to help." Neji said trying to comfort her.

"Nii-san? What time is it?"

"Uh... it's 7:30." He said looking at his phone. Hinata was shocked about how long she talked and read her book.

"Uh... nii-san I have t-to get r-ready for th-th-the d-a-t-e." Hinata said having trouble saying it. Neji bowed his head and continued to sit on the couch as Hinata went upstairs and changed into her kimono and heels. Hinata fixed her long hair into a bun with chop sticks sticking out on the top of the bun.

Hinata came down stairs and she had 15 minutes before he would be here. "You look nice Hime." Neji said smiling.

Hinata blushed. "Thank you, Nii-san."

The doorbell rang. _*Ding…Dong*_ Hinata answered it. It was Deidara. He had a bouquet of orchids which he gave to her, the whole time he was blushing.

"Th-thank you, Deidara-kun." He came inside and sat down in the chair across from Neji.

When Deidara noticed what Hinata was wearing he thought it was an explosion of art.

Hinata put the orchids in a vase and set it in the middle of the coffee table.

"U-uh I almost forgot! Deidara-kun this is Neji-senpai, Neji-senpai this is Deidara-kun."

"Hello, the pleasure is all mine." Neji said smiling at him.

"Hi." Deidara said not giving Neji a second glance.

Deidara stood up. "Nnnn...I guess we should be going then, Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiled. "Okay! Bye Nii-san." Hinata bowed towards him and then they left.

Deidara opened the passenger door for Hinata and then got into his seat.

"So where are we going?" Hinata asked shyly.

"It's a surprise." Deidara said grinning.

When Deidara parked they were at a festival.

"Okay we're here at the festival." Deidara said getting out of his seat to open Hinata's door.

Deidara also dressed for the occasion. He wore a traditional hakama-shita kimono.

"I like what you're wearing." Hinata said smiling.

"Thank you. I think your kimono is very beautiful as well." Deidara said returning her compliment.

* * *

Deidara and Hinata spent the night having as much fun as possible. They went to all kinds of stands playing games, trying luck, Hinata was even picked to join a crowd of dancers which made her turn red at first but she was very graceful and well-balanced once she began dancing.

After a while Deidara played a game that won him a giant panda which he gave to Hinata.

They got to see many performances including someone playing the Biwa, samurai plays, and professional dancers. Deidara did watch all of the plays and performances but he stared at Hinata more. He noticed that she was very happy here. He guessed that she probably had never been taken to special events like these with her family.

After all the performances Deidara watched with Hinata they decided to get something to eat. "What would you like to eat, Hime?" Deidara asked.

Hinata was a little shocked that Deidara called her 'princess' but she didn't say anything about it.

"Umm... How about some okonomiyaki?" Hinata said pointing towards the food at the stand.

"Okay." Deidara grabbed two okonomiyaki sticks and gave one to Hinata. A loud boom echoed through the festival followed by a crackling noise; signaling that the main event was about to begin.

Deidara grabbed Hinata's hand and rushed through the crowd so she wouldn't get lost. Thankfully, they managed to get to the front of the row.

When it began Hinata looked at the fireworks in awe. She had never seen anything so beautiful.

"It's so pretty." Hinata said.

Deidara smiled, and then he remembered that he was still holding Hinata's hand.

After the grand finale it was time to go. Deidara as always, opened the door for Hinata. She smiled at this.

"Thank you for taking me here." She said.

"You're welcome." Deidara said getting in his side and starting the car.

On their way home they talked about what they liked most. For Deidara it was when Hinata danced, and for Hinata it was the fireworks, she also loved the panda Deidara won for her.

When they parked Deidara walked Hinata to the porch.

"Thanks for coming Hime." Deidara said.

"You're welcome, thank you for the panda and the food." Hinata said.

As she was about to go in Deidara kissed her cheek and quickly left to his car.

Hinata turned a bright red but she liked it.

By the time she went to bed she touched the spot where Deidara kissed her and she started to smile. Somehow she knew that tonight's dream will be happier...


	6. Chapter 6:Bee's Sting

**_Okay so this is good so far right? ... Well it gets better! Awesomeness is on its way! =) okay seriously though Deidara says Nnn, un, yeah, or hmm a lot well in the shippuden and manga that's like his favorite saying, his catch phrase is "Art is a bang/explosion" There you go Naruto tips presented by: Me Rumiko. Okay that's not my real name but still it's my nick name! Enjoy and comment, favorite me, favorite my story, add story to alert, add me to alert do whatever YOU want to! ;)_**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Bee Sting_**

Hinata woke up early today and got dressed. She sighed in relief that the dream that visited her today was better than any other days. Hinata was in a cheerful mood. She made rice balls with pickled plumbs, salmon, and even bonito flakes in its center. Neji was still here because he wanted to make sure Hinata came home alright but he fell asleep on the couch.

When he smelled the food he did wake up faster. He knew Hinata well enough to know that she doesn't make too much food if they don't need it but today she did which was okay with him.

There was a lot to choose from the onigiri each pairs of five had a different center. Eventually Neji ate too much and was full, Hinata only ate a little bit and took the left over and put them away.

Hinata heard her phone ring. When she answered it, it was Deidara. "

Nnn... Hey, do you want to go somewhere today?"He asked

"Uh umm, okay!" Hinata replied.

"Good I'll be there shortly, oh this isn't a fancy place so you don't have to dress up."

Hinata was fine with not dressing up she didn't have a lot of fancy clothes anyway.

"Okay!" Hinata said then hung up.

Hinata began to brighten in her mood after her phone call. She was happy she was going to spend another day with Deidara.

"Who was that?" Neji asked looking up at Hinata.

"It was D-Deidara-kun. We're g-going somewhere again." Hinata said bushing. Neji smiled feeling happy that Hinata was steadily becoming confident again.

About 30 minutes later Deidara was at the door. Hinata quickly answered it. "Hello Deidara-kun." Hinata said shyly.

"Hello Hinata-Hime." Deidara said beginning to blush a little.

There was an awkward silence but Deidara broke it. "So I guess we should go now."

"Oh okay, by Nii-san." Hinata said waving and going out the door.

Deidara as usual opened Hinata's door like a gentleman and then quickly got in on his side. Hinata was nervous at the fact that this is technically her second date with Deidara. Deidara was calmer about it but he did feel slightly fidgety inside.

A little while later they arrived at the park which barely anybody was there. Deidara and Hinata got out of the car and started to walk around the park.

"So what are you planning on becoming when you get older?" Deidara asked.

"Uh well I'm not sure y-yet. I would l-like to be a doctor or maybe an artist." Hinata said.

"Hmm, that's interesting." That was all that he could think of to say in response. In truth Deidara wanted to become an artist as well so the thought that Hinata having an interest in art made him happy, more so than he already was.

"Ow!" Hinata said holding her hand.

"What?" Deidara said stopping and getting closer to her.

"I think- I think I got stung by a bee!" Hinata said.

"That's all?" Deidara asked tilting his head.

"Y-yeah it's not that bad so don't worry okay." Hinata said smiling brightly at him.

They walked for a few more minutes when Hinata stopped. Everything was beginning to blur. She couldn't stand the pain in her hand as it continuously got worse. Hinata's head was pounding and her legs felt like 100lbs. weights.

Hinata collapsed on the floor. Deidara was shocked. He tried to wake her by calling her name but nothing happened. Then he remembered that she was previously stung by a bee.

"She's allergic!" He picked her up and ran to his car placing her in the back seat. The next 20 minutes were dependent upon him. He needed to make it to the nearest hospital or she might... die!

Deidara was speeding. He was hitting 90 in a 50mph zone. He could see the hospital not that far away he had to make before Hinata's time ran out.

He slammed on his breaks in the front of the hospital and quickly got Hinata out of the back seat. He rushed inside and to the front desk.

"She was stung by a bee please, I think she's allergic!" The secretary looked at the girl then called a doctor.

"He's on his way." She said. A doctor came out right away and placed her on a hospital bed.

"Okay do you know when exactly she was stung?" The doctor asked.

"Uh about 15 minutes ago." Deidara said following the doctor.

"Okay well she's definitely allergic we approximately have 10 minutes to get her vaccinated." Deidara was about to enter the room where the doctor was taking her but a nurse stopped him and told him he was to wait in the waiting room.

Deidara waited about two hours when the doctor finally came out.

"Well?" Deidara asked standing up.

"She's back to normal the swelling has stopped and decreased and the vaccination seems to be helping a lot but we want to keep her here for at least a week though." The doctor said.

"Why?" Deidara asked with his arms crossed.

"Well she has some lacerations from a while back that aren't healing correctly and we need to fix that before it gets worse." He replied.

"Can I see her now?" Deidara asked not caring what the answer was.

"Go ahead." The doctor said smiling. Deidara walked to Hinata's hospital room. He came over to her bed.

"Deidara? What-what happened?" Hinata asked looking around.

"Well it turns out that you were allergic to the bee sting and you collapsed. So I took you to the hospital... they said that you're fine now but they want to keep you here for a week because they want to fix a couple of lacerations that aren't healing right." Deidara said sitting down on the chair next to her.

A doctor came in. "Okay well her surgery will be tomorrow night that way she has almost a week to recover here." Deidara didn't care what he said.

After he left the hospital he went to Hinata's house.

Neji opened the door. "Where's Hinata?" He asked.

Deidara told him everything that happened.

"Oh I see." Neji said looking down.

"I'm sorry this is all my fault if I would've never gone to the park she would be fine." Deidara said feeling guilty and sad.

"It was destiny that did this, maybe this will somehow bring you two closer." Neji said trying to reassure him.

Deidara just left without another word.

Every day after that Deidara visited Hinata bringing her flowers, balloons, stuffed animals, he even got her a giant card that everyone from school signed. Well excluding Temari and her family and Sakura and Ino but everyone else did.

By the time Hinata was able to leave the room was almost full. Deidara helped Hinata put all of the stuff in his car and then he drove her home. When they opened the door the lights were off. Hinata turned them on and there was a chorus of "Surprise!" Everyone was there celebrating her return home which made Hinata happy. The entire Akatsuki, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Rock Lee, Kiba, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Choji, and even Shikamaru were there.

Sakura and Ino only showed up because Sasuke was going to be there. Kisame and Itachi showed up too, which was odd but it made Hinata feel like a princess. Deidara swiftly kissed Hinata's cheek and walked into the crowd of people. She was so happy even with the unfortunate turn of events everything turned out alright.

After the party was over everyone left with smiles on their faces except for Ino and Sakura which got into a fight over Sasuke. Hinata, Deidara, and Neji cleaned up the place before they left to sleep.

When everything was down and cleaned Deidara walked over to Hinata. "Thank you for the party, Deidara." Hinata said blushing.

"You're welcome." Deidara said softly as he placed his hands on Hinata's warm face and kissed her lips. Hinata turned a bright red but she loved it. It felt right for her to be there kissing him.

Deidara stopped and then gave Hinata another kiss but it was on the cheek. "Good night Hime." He said then he left.

Hinata truly felt like a princess that found her prince.

Neji was lying on the couch. "You can sleep in Hiashi's room if you want?" Hinata offered.

"No thanks I'm alright I'm going home to sleep in my own bed anyway." And he did leaving Hinata alone to her thoughts.

She went upstairs to her bed and fell soundly asleep.

(Another good dream visited or at least at first...)

Hinata was sitting on a bench that was surrounded by flowers. There were little animals everywhere. Birds were singing, chipmunks were running around and playing, baby ducks were following their mother, there were even butterflies that flew in circles around Hinata. Then Deidara came over to her. He sat next to her and held her hand. Many people who walked by saw this and gave Hinata a friendly smile.

Suddenly someone screamed. A woman came running over there and then she fell. A dark figure calmly walked over to the woman and strangled her. Hinata was shocked. She realized that the woman was her mom and the dark figure was Hiashi. Hiashi walked over to Deidara and pulled out a gun. He aimed for Deidara. Hinata tried to push him out of the way but she was only a spirit now nobody could see her not ever Deidara who was only moments ago holding Hinata's hand.

Then Hiashi pulled the trigger.

* * *

Hinata woke up screaming.

Hinata realized that it was a dream and she instantly felt better. She decided to get up and get dressed. After she was done with that she decided to go for a walk and get her mind off of the dream she just had.

Hinata walked passed Temari's house when suddenly Temari rushed to Hinata's side.

"Hello I thought y-you were going t-to be away for a while." Hinata asked.

"Yeah I was supposed to but we left early because Dad was too busy." Temari said. "So what's new with you?" Temari asked.

Hinata told her everything that happened when she was gone even about the bee sting.

"Aw. I wanted to go to a party." Temari said frowning. Hinata giggled a little and then Temari took her and went to a cafe.

Temari ordered hot coco for her and Hinata.

"So when we were visiting our father. He told us that Gaara is going to take his position which made Gaara emotion_-less_ as ever, Then all-of-a-sudden Dad got a call saying that they needed him somewhere else which made me mad because he told us just to go home and that he'll call us when we can see him again. Which means I might have to take another week out of my vacation or out of school" Temari said frustrated.

Hinata told Temari that she should feel happy for Gaara and respect her father and understands that he loves you.

Temari shook her head. "I see you haven't brought the beatings to the police's attention... well if it continues when he gets back from his business trip then tell somebody, okay?" Temari asked.

Hinata smiled and nodded her head. "I'll try."

It wasn't very reassuring to hear this but it was better than nothing to Temari.

After Temari and Hinata finished their drinks they went home.

"Hinata, we need to talk." Neji said.

"Okay. Is everything all r-right?" Hinata asked.

"Hiashi called... he said that he's coming back tomorrow and he said that you better be ready to work because Hanabi is basically the new heir." What he didn't say was that Hiashi meant 'work as the new maid'.

Hinata nodded to herself then looked at Neji.

"It's okay it w-won't be that bad."

"Have you told Deidara about the beatings?" Neji asked trying to approach this subject gently.

"Yes, he knows and I made him pr-promise not to tell anyone." Hinata looked down at the sudden realization that she won't be able to see Deidara outside of school when Hiashi is home.

Hinata went to her room and called Deidara.

"Yes?" Deidara asked yawning. It was only 6 a.m.

"It's H-Hinata." She said.

"Oh hey Hinata, is everything okay?" Deidara asked. Hinata told him about Hiashi coming back and that they wouldn't be able to see each other until school starts again.

Then Deidara had a great idea, "Hmm. Okay how about we write letters or notes and send them to each other that way the other person knows what's going on or we're still talking without them noticing."

Hinata thought about that but then realized it might be too risky.

"How about we email each other?" Hinata asked.

"That's perfect!" Deidara said. He gave Hinata his and the rest of the Akatsuki e-mails and Hinata gave him hers.

They hung up and Hinata felt a little better until she heard a knock at the door...


	7. Chapter 7: Hiashi's back

**_Okay so think last chapter there were bees now in this chapter there is Hiashi now which one's worse getting stung by a bee which you are allergic to or being abused by Hiashi? I hope we're all on the same page because I definitely don't want to be beaten by that man... So umm Hinata always repeats a letter or a word when she speaks, we this is because she stutters when she's nervous, shy, timid, or embarrassed. Well th-tha-th-that's all folks... (GaarazLove did that :P) enjoy! ;)_**

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Hiashi was back_**

Hinata quickly went to the door. When she answered it there was no surprise as to who it was...

Hiashi was back. "Don't look at me that way you ungrateful little pest you are even lucky I've chosen to even take care of you!" He said.

Hanabi came in smiling happily. Hinata smiled to herself knowing that Hanabi wasn't hurt.

"Make our breakfast, then clean the house, then give Hanabi a bath." Hiashi said sitting on the couch.

Hinata did as she was told. When it came time to giving Hanabi a bath she seemed to be clean of any marks which meant that Hanabi was his favorite child now. This was good, but how long would it last?

Hinata finished all of her chores and got on her laptop. She e-mailed Deidara saying that _he_ was home.

"Hinata!" Hiashi yelled. "What the hell were you doing? Never mind. I want you to clean this house." Hiashi said.

"But I already cl-cleaned it." Hinata said.

Hiashi looked at Hinata angrily and then smacked her. Hinata was on the floor.

Hanabi did nothing but watch and Neji left after breakfast.

Hiashi grabbed Hinata by her hair and dragged her to her room in the attic. He took his belt off of the rack near the end of the hallway. Then, he whipped her. Hinata whimpered like a child until it ceased.

"Don't ever back talk to me again!" Hiashi said that and left.

It was horrible. Hiashi had never taken such an action that far even when he was drunk, but today he was sober. It didn't matter now though.

Luckily Hinata still had her phone under her bed.

Hinata tried to get up but it was too hard. There was blood on her floor. Hinata grabbed her phone and called Neji telling him to come immediately.

A while later Neji came into the door only to be horrified at the poor Hinata on the floor surrounded by blood- her own blood!

Neji helped Hinata clean up. He also wrapped her back and stomach in bandages. When it was done Hinata felt some-what better and decided to start cleaning but Neji got in her way of the door.

"Hime, you should take it easy. If you over work you might start bleeding through your bandages." He said sounding concerned.

"But if I don't d-do what he says then he'll just hit m-me again." Hinata said moving Neji out of the way.

The thought of Hinata being abused a second time in one day scared Neji so he let her go hoping that Hiashi wouldn't go on another rampage.

Hinata did was she was told the rest of the day but no matter how hard she tried to please her father he still hit her and would yell at her.

Finally Hinata was able to rest but not without a price. Her body had scratches, bruises, welts, and whip lashes. "_Why? Why is this happening?" _Hinata thought to herself.

There was only a week left of vacation then it was time for school. This thought made Hinata happy. She would have eight hours to be away from Hiashi this would be very good for her.

There was no dream or nightmare that followed instead Hinata had a painful sleepless night.

Hinata got up and turned her alarm off. Hiashi and Hanabi weren't awake so she checked her e-mail. She had one unread message from Deidara which said-

**_Hey, some special festival is in a few weeks, would you like to go with me?_**

Hinata was happy to reply-

**_Of course I would go with you just let me find out if my father is doing anything that day, because if he's not it's going to be harder to get away from him._**

Hinata finished sending the e-mail and put her laptop back she went down stairs and started on everyone breakfast.

Neji was in the living room. He looked like he didn't get much sleep either. When he saw the new cuts, bruises, and lashes he was very upset. He helped her wrap herself in new bandages and put antiseptic on the other wounds. When he saw the old lashes they looked bad at first. They were starting to get infected but Hinata cleaned them up so hopefully there is nothing to worry about.

Hinata made the food and then quickly ate hers. She made some for Neji hopefully it will calm his nerves. "D-did you finish the p-packet from school y-yet?" Hinata asked.

"Oh umm, yeah I did it was kind of easy." Neji replied deep in thought.

Hinata heard someone at the door and went over to it. It was Sasuke.

Hinata was a bit shocked to see it was him but she did enjoy his company.

"S-Sasuke what are you doing h-here?" Hinata asked blushing.

"Well I haven't seen you since the party and I wanted to hang out with you." He said. Hinata was flattered. Hiashi wouldn't be up for another couple of hours so Hinata decided to go for it.

Sasuke and Hinata walked around the neighborhood talking. "S-so h-how are things with Naruto?" Hinata asked shyly.

Sasuke looked at her funny then answered back, "Naruto has been busy after the party he had to go for a week to visit his friend that's suppose to help him train for something. He's going to be back in time for school though."

"Oh well that's g-good I suppose." Hinata said. When they turned on the next corner Itachi was walking their way which made Sasuke stop.

Itachi stopped in front of them. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke asked with his arms crossed. Itachi ignored his question and instead stared in the other direction.

"HEY! I asked you a question now answer it!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi slowly glared at his younger sibling. He came closer to Sasuke and flicked his forehead then walked away.

Sasuke was very mad he even cussed to himself hoping that Hinata wouldn't hear it but she did...

"How come you and your brother don't g-get along?" Hinata asked.

"Well, because he's a stupid mean asshole that doesn't know how to be nice!" Sasuke was getting even angrier just by talking about his older brother so Hinata quickly changed the subject.

"So how are you going to spend the next part of your weekend?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke said sulking now.

Hinata didn't want to say anything now because it might make him more upset.

Surprisingly Sasuke broke the seemingly unending silence between them. "So how are things between you and Deidara?" Sasuke asked.

"How d-did you kn-know about that?" Hinata asked.

"Well I see you two around each other a lot and I saw him kiss you at the party you had, so it was pretty obvious something's going on." Sasuke stated matter-of-factly.

Hinata was suddenly blushing. "Yeah I-I guess you're right about me and Deidara-kun then. I really like him h-h-he's so caring he makes me feel g-good about myself." Hinata said shyly.

"Well good, I'm happy for you." That was the last thing Sasuke said and then he took Hinata home which was what she was dreading the most of all...

* * *

When Hinata got home no one was up except for Neji who was waiting for her.

"Hey you're alive still. Well thankfully Hiashi hasn't awoken yet so you're safe for now I suppose."

"That's good." Hinata said in relief.

"Well I guess I'm gonna head home. Try not to get in trouble today, okay Hime?" Neji said looking at her.

Hinata smiled and said," Okay nii-san; try to get some sleep though. I'll call you if I need help with something." She opened the door for her cousin and waved to him as he left.

Hinata heard someone upstairs so she assumed Hanabi or Hiashi were awake.

Hinata reheated their food and waited for them to come. When Hiashi was the first downstairs and he wasn't very happy. Hinata gave him his breakfast and then went to go wake up her sister.

When she did she gave Hanabi her food then washed the dishes.

"Hinata, I want you to go to the store and buy some food. I also want you to wash the car and after all that I want you to clean the bed rooms." Hiashi seemed upset but he was calm.

Hinata did as she was told. At the store Hiashi gave her a list of things to get and enough money for it all.

By the time she had gotten all the supplies she could barely see in front of her. It was no surprise when she ran into somebody.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that. Here let me help." Someone said.

Hinata rubbed her head and laughed, "No-no you don't have to. I wasn't paying attention it was my fault." When she looked at who it was she suddenly blushed.

It was Deidara and Tobi. Tobi was trying to hold in a laugh and Deidara was holding out a hand to help Hinata up.

"Tobi thinks Hime is a little clumsy." He said.

Deidara turned his head and glared at him immensely. Tobi shut up and helped pick Hinata's groceries up.

When they put it in Hiashi's car Hinata smiled at Deidara. "Thanks for helping me Deidara-kun." She said twiddling her fingers again.

Deidara blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "It was no problem really."

Hinata smiled at Deidara and then said goodbye to them and drove home. Every time Deidara was near Hinata he always smiled and felt better around her. He liked her so much and everyday he found himself liking her more and more if it were possible. Hinata felt the same way about him.

After putting the groceries away, she washed the car, and cleaned the bedrooms. She was finally finished when Hiashi called her again. "Yes father?" Hinata asked coming in the living room. Neji was sitting in the chair across from Hiashi. Hinata guessed that a moment ago they talked while she did her chores.

"Pack about two weeks worth of clothing in your suit case." Hiashi said not even bothering to look at her.

"You're going to your cousin's to spend time cleaning there. He could use you assistance." Hinata nodded her head and went upstairs to pack her things. She decided to bring her laptop because she could e-mail Deidara and not get in trouble.

When Hinata came downstairs Neji was waiting for her. Hiashi and Hanabi were nowhere in sight which meant they probably left not long ago.

"Sorry about all of this." Neji said helping her with her suit case.

"No-no it's fine I don't m-mind really." Hinata said. She was happy that Neji thought of this idea because it means that she can be free of Hiashi for two weeks.

Neji seemed to be annoyed. Earlier he asked to borrow Hinata's phone because he said he left his at his house. Hinata complied and gave it to him.

Hinata was in the car but Neji wasn't he was pacing and talking to someone. Hinata decided not to pry into it so she left it alone.

When Neji pulled into a drive-way he went to the door and knocked. It seemed strange for him to do that considering that was his own house.

Hinata was shocked who answered...

Deidara.

He didn't seem surprised, and then Hinata realized that Neji was on the phone with Deidara telling him that he was going to take her here!

Neji came back to the car and helped her out of it. He also grabbed her things from the trunk.

"Sorry for not telling you, but I didn't feel comfortable with you around Hiashi especially what he did to you. Me and Deidara made a compromise and decided to help you. I didn't tell him about the recent beating I thought you might want to tell him about that yourself." Neji was wrong though.

Hinata would have much rather Neji telling him what happened because it seemed less hard but then again she was glad he didn't because then she would have a chance to tell him and he might not be as upset at her.

Neji gave her things to her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm really sorry Hime. Please next time I'll make an effort to stop and talk to Hiashi about what he does."

Hinata smiled at Neji. "It's okay I should just d-do what I'm t-told and I-I won't get h-hurt. Thanks anyways Nii-chan." Hinata hugged him and went over to the front porch. She waved to Neji as he pulled out of the drive-way. When she turned her attention towards Deidara he wasn't there. Hinata came inside where Sasori was sitting on the steps drawing on a sketch pad. Hinata felt the awkward silence that filled the air.

When Sasori finally looked up he put his sketch pad away and stood up.

"Here let me take you to the room where you'll be staying." Sasori said pointing upstairs.

Hinata bowed her head and followed him.

He stopped at the entrance to a bedroom. He opened it for Hinata and helped her with her things. "You'll stay here. It's the second smallest room in the house." Hinata was amazed the room was five times bigger than her own. The bed was fit for a king and it had a walk-in closet. Hinata faced Sasori now.

"Th-th-thank you for the room I-I appreciate it"

"You're welcome. Oh and if you need anything just call I'll be downstairs and Deidara will most likely be in his room which is across the hall from you." Sasori pointed to the room in which Deidara was in and then walked back downstairs leaving Hinata to alone in the room they called her own.

Hinata left her things in her bag except for her laptop. Hinata e-mailed Deidara. She knew that she was in the same house as Deidara but she decided to do it anyway.

Hinata wrote-

**_Your house is really big. And I might be able to go to that festival with you just as long as Hiashi doesn't know about it._**

After she sent it she didn't get a reply which was okay with her she thought that maybe Deidara wanted her to talk to him about it in person.

She walked over to Deidara's open room door. Hinata's face turned many shades of red when she went over there. Deidara was in his room without a shirt.

Hinata was wondering why he wasn't wearing one but she didn't want to ask. Deidara finally noticed Hinata looking at him.

He gave her a questioning look when he saw her face turn red. He realized that he had no shirt; he blushed but really didn't care.

"Unn. Sorry." He said grabbing a shirt and putting it on.

Hinata couldn't think of what to say except, "Sorry I-I was walking a-and I sent you an e-mail and I thought you might w-want me to tell you about it in person so-so I came here and you were there and I didn't know you were changing and I'm sorry!" Hinata said rushing back to her room and shutting the door.

Sasori came upstairs and saw Hinata running to her room with her face in her palms. He looked at Deidara now. "What did you do?"

Deidara looked at him like it was impossible for someone to think he had anything to do with it.

"Go away!" Deidara said slamming his door shut.

Sasori shrugged his shoulders and went to Hinata's room. He knocked just in case though... "Hinata if you're hungry just go get something out of the fridge okay." Sasori said wondering what happened.

"Okay." Hinata said barely audible.

About an hour later Hinata came downstairs where Deidara and Sasori were sitting at the dining room table reading and drawing.

Hinata went into the kitchen and made some korokke for everyone. When she served it Sasori and Deidara were a little bit surprised.

"You didn't have to make us dinner you know." Deidara said looking at Hinata.

She blushed when he stared at her. "I know b-but I wanted to."

They all ate together happily and then everyone went to bed.

Hinata had a good dream tonight and she was sad when it ended. She got up and changed into some new clothes. She went downstairs and made breakfast for Deidara, Sasori and herself.

Sasori and Deidara came downstairs because of the food and Hinata greeted them with a warm hello.

"You know Hinata you don't have to keep making us food we can manage really." Sasori said this time.

Deidara hadn't changed yet. He was still in pajama pants and a tight shirt which you could see his abs and biceps. They weren't large massive muscles like in the cartoons, thankfully, which meant that Deidara was the same size as any other boy but he was stronger.

Hinata brought their plates to them and then she sat down. With a full stomach Sasori got up and put his dishes in the sink then he sat on the couch drawing again. Deidara put his dishes away to and then went back upstairs. Hinata decided she should help out by washing the dishes.

After all that she went to her own room and relaxed. She started reading a book which she enjoyed very much.

Deidara came in suddenly. "Hey, un... I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere with me?" He asked.

"Yes I would love to." She said happily.

Hinata got out of bed when Deidara left; she wore her very light purple dress and came downstairs. Deidara had also changed into something new. She smiled at him while Sasori paid no attention.

They decided to walk to a small town in Konoha. It was a small, quiet, peaceful town. Everyone was friendly and waved as they passed through.

Deidara stopped in front of a tavern. "This is where I work I haven't been able to work for a while though because they are redoing the entire inside and it might take a couple more months to finish." He said pointing towards it.

They didn't go inside instead they left and walked into the town. Hinata was very happy. Deidara got her and himself ice cream which Hinata loved. They walked around some more, when Deidara looked at the sky and noticed that there were clouds coming in.

"Looks like it might rain." Deidara said. Hinata looked at the sky and she began to get more nervous. There was a loud noise which scared Hinata.

"Did you hear th-that?" Hinata asked.

"Hmm. Oh umm no."

When Deidara turned around he saw Itachi standing there.

"Why the hell are _you_here?" Itachi just grinned.

"Sorry but I just wanted to make sure Hinata was alright." Itachi said.

Deidara started to get mad now. "Don't even play like that!"

Itachi just laughed. "So, can I give you two a ride?" He asked.

Hinata started to get worried when very dark clouds came in.

"Uh D-D-Deidara-kun maybe we should go with him." Hinata said anxiously.

"What? I thought you wanted to be here with me?" He asked angrily.

"I do... but maybe we should g-get a ride w-with Itachi." She said trying to be calm.

Deidara was very mad and ran off. Hinata tried to follow him despite the incoming storm.

* * *

Sasori heard the phone ring and answered it.

"Hello?" He said.

"Oh hey, it's Neji. How's Hinata doing?" He asked.

"Oh, uh... She left earlier with Deidara." Sasori said looking around.

"Really? You should call her and tell that a thunder storm is coming." Neji said more worried.

"Okay but may I ask why though."

"Well Hinata is terrified of thunder storms. When she was a kid her mother and father were never around to comfort her and the maids were always busy with something else so she would have to sit through a storm all alone." Neji said sounding sad now that he thought about it. Sasori and Neji didn't talk long after that. When they finally hung up Deidara came through the door.

"Hey where's Hinata?" He asked.

"I don't know I thought she was already here." Deidara replied.

Sasori was more upset now. "You dumbass! Hinata's terrified of thunderstorms how could you let her be out there all alone?"

"How was I supposed to know that she was afraid of thunderstorms?" Deidara said then he remembered all the signs. She was anxious to get home, always looked at the clouds, became more alert, she even jumped when she heard a loud noise. The answer was right in front of him and he didn't even notice it. He grabbed his CD player and he ran back out and started searching for her.

He searched everywhere he went Neji's house, the park, the tavern, he looked almost everywhere and she wasn't there.

The storm began to get worse with every pound of thunder there was a clash lightning. The lightning was very strong and the thunder was so loud it could almost make you def.

Deidara saw a small opening where a tree was standing there all alone. He saw something there. He ran over to it hoping it was Hinata. It was just a jacket. As he lifted the jacket he saw Hinata was under it holding her hands to her ears and closing her eyes tightly.

Deidara stood her up and pulled out his CD player which he put the head phones on and blasted the music so she couldn't hear the thunder. She hugged him and he lifted her up carrying her to his house. Sasori was in his room watching Deidara coming in the drive-way.

He took of the head phones and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry Hinata-Hime." He kissed her forehead and sat in a rocking chair that was next to the bed making sure she was alright.

He watched her sleep soundly and peacefully. "How can someone look so cute when their sleeping she's like a little kid." He thought to himself. Soon enough he found himself liking her more now than ever...


	8. Chapter 8:That Special Someone

_**Hey guys, its Rumiko, well in the last chapter you found out the Hinata was afraid of thunderstorms well what inspired me to write that short scene came from one of my favorite anime I won't tell you though you have to guess and who ever guesses right gets to know spoilers for any chapter or spoilers for the next story I'm writing!! XD ENJOY!!! P.S. you don't have to guess the anime if you don't want to I'm just bored and I wanna see how many people actually want to hear about the spoilers. ;) **_

* * *

**_Chapter 8: That special someone_**

When Hinata woke up she remembered everything that happened the night before. She noticed Deidara asleep in the rocking chair. Hinata saw that she was in the same clothes as yesterday and decided to change. She went in her suit case and grabbed a pair of new clothes then went into the bathroom to change because she didn't to wake Deidara and tell him to get out.

Hinata went back in her room and picked up her dirty clothes she put it in the basket outside the rooms. Everyone was suppose to put their clothes in that basket. Hinata asked if Sasori had anything he wanted her to do before she went to the laundry mat. "Umm... yeah I do." He said. Sasori grabbed the basket of clothes and went in her room. He dropped the basket on Deidara's lap which woke him up. "What do you want now Sasori?" Deidara asked annoyed. "Help Hinata with the laundry at the laundry mat." He said. "Why do I have to do it?" Deidara asked complaining.

"Fine. Me and Hinata will do it together all alone and have some much fun too." Sasori said placing his arm around Hinata's shoulder. Hinata was turning red and she became nervous.

Deidara instantly woke up. "No-no that's okay I would love to go with her ." Deidara said holding Hinata's hand while holding the basket in the other.

Deidara put the laundry in the car and helped Hinata in. Deidara saw Sasori wave then try to smile slyly to himself as if he were planning something. It didn't matter now though so he drove off. He figured this wouldn't take long but he wasn't exactly right though.

It took a few hours to finish ALL the laundry. After they were done Deidara and Hinata drove to the town. When he parked they were at an old jewelry store. He grabbed her hand and rushed inside. "I heard about this place from one of my friends I thought it would be cool if we came together and looked around." He said. Hinata was very happy. Deidara and Hinata looked around together for a while when Deidara saw the perfect ring. It was a blue ring and had a symbol in it that was hard to read.

Deidara had Hinata try it on her right index finger. It was perfect. He then bought it. "D-D-Deidara-kun thank you s-so much. I-I really love y- I mean it!"

Hinata started to turn many different shades of red until it stopped. Deidara walked away for a moment when an old woman came up to her. "Aw, how cute. In my day boys that cute and nice were always hard to find. He's that special someone isn't he? Ah doesn't matter if I were you I would keep him because he's a hunk!" The old woman started to laugh at herself as she walked away. Hinata on the other hand was some-what embarrassed.

Deidara came back over to her. "Unn....Hey are you ready to go? He asked. "Oh uh yes absolutely!" Hinata said getting into the car.

When the got home Sasori was gone. He wrote a note which made Deidara mad and rip it up. "Are you o-o-okay?" She asked him.

He looked at her and nodded. "I'm fine." He said.

Hinata went up stairs to put the laundry away. Deidara helped her with it. After they finished Hinata headed downstairs when she missed the final step and fell on the floor. Deidara came racing down. "Are you okay?" He said helping her up. She nodded yes but her arms and back hurt like crazy she could barely stand the pain.

Deidara saw some blood come down on her hand. He grabbed her wrist and pulled up the sleeve to her shoulder. What he saw completely shocked him. Her arm and been bandaged from the wrist to her shoulder. The blood from the wounds stained the bandages. Some of the cuts were open again most likely this happened when she fell.

Hinata looked away from his eyes. "W-What happened to your arm?" Deidara asked still holding her wrist.

"N-n-nothing... I'm fine I-I just fell." Hinata said. Deidara knew she was lying. "You only fell down one step how can one step cause this!?" He asked pointing to her arm. "And even if it did cause it how come it's already been bandaged up?" He said matter-of-factly.

Hinata put her head down. "I'm s-s-sorry." What Deidara did next shocked even himself. He grabbed her other wrist pulling her towards him in his arms. "It's okay- It's okay if you don't want to tell me, I understand but I just want you to know that I'm here for you and I want you to be able to trust with anything because- because I love you, Hinata."

Hinata's eyes widened with tears. Deidara held her passionately. Hinata told him everything that happened when Hiashi got back and why Neji made her stay here. Hinata couldn't hold it in any longer and after she told him everything she felt a big weight lift from her shoulders or at least some of it.

Hinata cried during some parts of what she told him and he would hug her so she would have a shoulder to cry on.

After they were done talking he carried her to the bathroom and replaced the old bandages with new ones then after that was done he went to her room and placed her on the bed. He laid beside her holding her soft smooth hand. Hinata felt better after she told him everything and as she was about to fall asleep she told him one last thing,"Deidara-kun?" "Hmm. Yeah?" He asked. "I-I-I love you too."

Deidara smiled in the darkness as Hinata fell asleep. The dream tonight was perfect.

* * *

Sasori arrived home near midnight. When he went upstairs he saw Hinata's door open and when he went to close it he saw Deidara and Hinata lying together, in bed, holding hands.

Sasori almost burst out laughing because they both looked like little kids that fell asleep together but instead he got his sketch pad and pencil and started to draw them.

After that he put his sketch pad away and went to bed himself.

* * *

Hinata woke up early in the morning only to find Deidara still sleeping in her bed. She was a little surprised when he was still there but she didn't mind because she felt safe around him.

She slowly got out of bed and grabbed some new clothes and changed in the bathroom. She was wearing shorts and a light purple baby doll shirt.

Hinata went downstairs and started to make breakfast when she heard someone at the door. Hinata answered it. It was Sakura. "What the hell are you doing here, Hinata?!" Sakura yelled. "I'm v-v-visiting Sasori-senpai and Deidara-kun." Hinata answered quickly. "Whatever! I thought I told you to stay away from them!" Sakura said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I-I know but I really like them, and their n-n-nice to m-me." Hinata said looking down. Sakura laughed. "Nice to you?! Their probably being nice to you because they feel sorry for you but believe what you want to I'm leaving." Sakura left.

Hinata shut the door and got back to making the food.

Sasori came downstairs as she was making it.

"Hey Hinata-chan." He said. He brought his sketch pad down and sat at the table and started drawing Hinata while she was cooking. Hinata finished the meal and went over to Sasori. "Wh-what are you dr-drawing?" She asked.

Sasori looked up as he finished what he was doing. "You!" He said excitedly. He showed her the picture. It did look like her but she was wearing something else. In his drawing she was wearing a short dress with a frilly apron, seeing this made Hinata turn red.

She walked away and served the food Deidara came down ready to eat and Sasori ate his too.

Everyone was quiet but happy today. After breakfast Deidara was the first to rise picking up everyone's dishes and the washed them. "Deidara-kun you didn't have to do that I would've done it." Hinata said watching him wash the dishes.

"No-no a princess doesn't wash the dishes." He said smiling at her. Hinata blushed. "Th-th-thank you." Sasori left to go somewhere again.

Deidara finished with the dishes and sat down. He watched Hinata intently mainly at her arm. Hinata blushed. "I think I'm going to g-go buy some more food for us." Hinata said looking at Deidara.

Deidara nodded his head. "Good, now I can finally start on it." He said to himself. Deidara ran to his room and got out some clay then started to sculpt something.

It didn't take long for Deidara to finish his masterpiece now all he has to do is wait for Hinata to come home so he can give it to her.

About an hour later Hinata came through the door with more food. She put it all away when Deidara came downstairs. He had something behind his back. "Unn, close your eyes and hold out your hands." He said.

Hinata did what he said. Deidara put his work of art in her hands and when Hinata opened them to see it she gasped in amazement. "It's beautiful! Deidara-kun did you make th-this yourself?" She asked. "Yep. It was pretty easy." Hinata stared at the beautiful dove that held a ribbon in it's mouth that said 'I Love You'. It was so amazing she couldn't believe her eyes. She hugged Deidara. "Thank you so much Deidara-kun." Deidara held her face in his hands and kissed her. "Hmm. You're welcome, Hime."

Hinata couldn't help but turn red. With everything going it was too good to be true. Hinata was happy with how things are going and if she's lucky they might stay this way.

* * *

Sasori came home late again but this time Hinata and Deidara were sleeping in their own rooms. Sasori went into his room and slept as well. Everything was perfectly quiet and nothing could break this silence.

Hinata woke up in the middle of the night hearing someone throw small pebbles at her window. She looked to see who it was. It was Neji. "Nii-san? What are y-y-you doing h-here?" She asked yawning.

"Hiashi wants to see you tomorrow afternoon. I tried to change his mind but he refuses to change his mind."Neji said trying to whisper so he wouldn't wake anyone up.

"Okay I'll go I-I don't mind really." Hinata said trying to sound confident. Neji nodded his head and left.

Hinata fell back into a cold and dark filled sleep which was usually filled with nightmares.

(No one could help with the nightmares that came tonight.)

Hinata was at Hiashi's house. Hiashi was behind his desk. He then grabbed a knife and stabbed Hinata leaving her alive but slowly dying. Hinata watched as Hiashi grabbed his next victim, Deidara.

Hinata tried to say no she tried to scream stop it but it didn't work there was nothing she could do. Hiashi took the knife and stabbed Deidara in his back killing him quickly.

* * *

"NO!!!!!" Hinata screamed as she woke up.

Deidara came into her room. "It's okay don't worry every thing's fine it was just a dream." He said trying to comfort her.

Hinata got up and hugged him burying her face in his chest, crying. She told him about what Neji said. "It's gonna be okay I'll wait for you outside behind the fence so don't worry. Yeah." He said holding Hinata close to him. It was only 3 a.m. in the morning so he laid her on the bed and he did the same. Holding her in his arms.

Deidara couldn't believe how much pain Hinata has been through it was barbaric. Deidara fell asleep with Hinata in his arms. This was the dream the he dreamt of so many nights before.

"I love you, Hinata-Hime." He whispered. Hinata was asleep this time with a better dream.

Hinata woke up and started to get ready for the meeting with her father. Neji was waiting outside in his car. When she got in the car Deidara waved as he started to walk towards her house.

When Hinata arrived home she became more nervous. Her stomach started to ball up, her head ached, and her instincts were telling her to leave but Hinata knew she couldn't.

When she walked in Hanabi and Hiashi were sitting together. "Neji, please I would like you to wait out in your car I need this moment with Hinata alone." Hiashi said. Neji nodded and went outside.

Deidara was out there. He stared at Neji with a confused look.

"Hinata, you are the most horrible child I have ever seen. I know you've been staying at someone else's house rather than Neji's." Hiashi said harshly.

"What the hell are you doing out here? Hinata's inside don't leave her in there alone!" Deidara said. Neji turned his head towards him.

Hinata stared at him shocked at the fact that he knew about that. "Yes, I know. Neji told me how you ran away and stayed at some boy's house. Yes I know all about that." He said. "I-I-I never ran-" Hiashi slapped her in mid-sentence. "Don't you lie to me! You little tramp! I can't believe the stunts you've pulled and not only that but I've given you everything and you don't even appreciate it you do what you want to, well not anymore!!! You are the most horrible child I've ever seen!" He said slapping her again but with more force.

"I can't do anything for her so leave me alone!!" Neji replied to Deidara. Deidara got mad and went over to him. "You little bastard!!!" He said then he punched him with all his strength.

Hiashi went over to the rack and grabbed his belt. Hanabi just stood there with no emotion. Hiashi grabbed Hinata by her hair and dragged her to her room and began to violently beat her. Hinata screamed in pain as the blood began to gush from her back to her arms and on the floor. "Hiashi! Stop please! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please father!" Hinata yelled with tears that streamed down her face. Hiashi stopped and slapped Hinata one more time then kicked her ribs. Then he walked away. Hinata couldn't get up there was too much pain she screamed one more time hoping that Deidara would hear her.

Deidara heard Hinata scream. He couldn't go in so he hid outside in some bushes waiting for the night to come. Neji was on the floor when he got up Deidara was no where in sight. When he remembered what he had done he felt horrible. Neji couldn't do anything now though so he got into hiss car and drove away.

Hiashi packed up some clothes for himself and Hanabi. He went into Hinata's room. "I'm going on another business trip so I expect this house to be clean, goodbye."

Hiashi and Hanabi left.

Hinata was all alone in a pool of blood with no one to help her. She slowly fell into darkness which was her only pain reliever.

Deidara saw Hiashi and Hanabi leave the house. He quickly darted inside an open window and looked around. Hinata wasn't downstairs so he checked upstairs the first three rooms she wasn't there but as he went into the attic he saw Hinata on the floor surround by blood. She was hurt really bad and needed medical attention. He picked her up and rushed outside he didn't bring his car so he ran to the hospital.

When he got there the nurses where shocked to see the condition she was in. They quickly took her to the emergency room and started to clean the wounds. They stitched only a couple things and put a cast on her arm. The doctor named came out to Deidara. "Well she lost a lot of blood but she's going to make it.... she had only 27 stitches, a broken arm and two broken ribs, she's going to recover quickly and most likely she'll be out of the hospital in a couple of days. We would've gotten done a lot sooner if we knew how it happened but we don't and that information isn't needed now." said then walked back in the room.

Deidara followed him and saw Hinata. She was sleeping peacefully. Hinata had bruises all over her unbroken arm and also on her legs. They had pictures of her ribs two were broken but they said that those will grow back. Hinata's arm was broken again. Deidara got mad and punched the wall. The nurses and doctors looked at him but he didn't care.

School was going to start in a few days but the doctors say that she can go just as long as she doesn't preform in any sports.

Deidara stayed with Hinata in the hospital day and night until he could take her home. School is going to start in the morning so he brought her straight home and laid with her in her bed.

He held her hand. "I love you so much and I'm never going to let that happen to you again." He said. Hinata smiled. "I love you, too Deidara-kun." Deidara kissed her forehead and watched as Hinata slowly fell asleep. Then he did the same and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Back to School

okay so last chapter bad things happened... this chapter well yeah... Okay Sasori and Deidara have different opinions on art. Deidara maintained the opinion that art was something transient that departs quickly, where as Sasori believed that fine art is something wonderful that is left long into the future.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 9: Back to School_**

Today is the day everyone has to go back to school. Hinata was always up first so it was no surprise to Deidara when she was making breakfast and happily smiling. "Good morning Deidara-kun and Sasori-senpai." Hinata said handing them their breakfast.

Deidara stared at Hinata. He wondered how such a beautiful, kind, and loving person as Hinata was beaten and abused often. It made no sense to him. Deidara finished his food and then left with Hinata and Sasori.

The drive to school was quiet. When they arrived in the parking lot they were actually early. Sasori got out of the car and headed in. Deidara opened Hinata's door for her. He didn't know anything about Hinata's family only that Hiashi was an ambassador of some sort. Deidara brushed his thoughts away.

Hinata and Deidara walked together. "Unn, I have to do something real quick. I'll be right back okay." He said walking towards Pein.

Hinata nodded her head and continued walking. Sakura walked by Hinata and pushed her into a wall. Hinata's back hit a locker doorknob which caused a lot of pain. Hinata was on the floor holding her side. She breathed slowly and then got back up and started to walk again ignoring the pain that throbbed in every step she took.

Sakura was mad that Hinata didn't say anything to her and was even more angered when she just walked away. Sakura stomped to the nurses office. Deidara then came in the class. He saw Neji looking and him and Deidara just glared. As Deidara walked by, Neji heard him whisper something.

"You're a filthy bastard Neji." He said then walked away.

Deidara took his seat and stared out the window he tried to think of how someone could be so horrible and hit their own child but then he thought about Hinata. How she always managed to smile even though she's abused. Hell, if the whole world was against her she would some how find away to smile at them all. Hinata wasn't like other girls she was kind, considerate, loving, beautiful, gentle... Deidara could think of a list of things that he thought about her and it still wouldn't describe the beauty she has in her heart.

Deidara started to day dream when someone threw a paper wad at him. It was Sasori of course. He opened the paper was and read the note.

**-**_You're gonna get in trouble if you don't quit spacing out..._

Deidara rolled his eyes and threw the paper wad on the ground. Class was boring as usual but Hinata seemed happy to be back which made Deidara wonder why.

Next class was gym. Guy was back so that meant hard work today. "Hey, Hinata maybe you should sit out today I mean you are injured and if you get even more hurt than you already are it might slow the healing process down." Deidara said.

Hinata smiled at him. "O-okay I'll s-sit out b-but you have to sit out with me!"

Deidara blushed a bit. "Unn. Okay I will." He walked over to Guy. "Umm. Guy-sensei Hinata and I have recently injured ourselves and we were wondering if we could sit today out?" Deidara asked pretending to limp over to him.

Guy stared at him for a little bit as he thought then he answered quickly,"Okay but tomorrow you must work extra hard after-all you need to be extra youthful to pass this class!"

Deidara ignored every word after he said okay and started walking back to Hinata. Hinata smiled at him and sighed happily.

Deidara grabbed her hand and held it. It was warm and soft and inviting like her smile and her kind heart. Everything about Hinata made him happy.

Sakura noticed Deidara and Hinata holding hands which made her so mad that she didn't pay attention when Ino said watch out. Then a ball hit her in her face and she fell and hit her nose on the concrete floor.

After gym was over it was time for lunch. Hinata sat down at the table. Deidara, Sasori, and the rest of the group weren't at the table yet. Neji saw Hinata sitting alone and took his chance to talk to her,"Hinatawe need to talk about the other day-"

The Akatsuki arrived and Deidara was very mad now. "What the hell do you think you're doing over here?"

"Whatever!" Neji said then walked away.

Deidara sat next to Hinata. "You're okay, right?" He asked. Hinata nodded. Everyone at the table seemed to have something on their mind today.

Even Tobi was deep in thought. He kept saying,"Tobi is a good boy."

Hinata was still upset at what happened the other day with Neji and her father, if it wasn't for Deidara she might be dead.

Deidara held Hinata's hand again. Sasori was sketching again. Konan was smiling at Hinata. "Hey, Hinata I have something for you." She said. Konan had a rose that had a tinted purple as it's color.

"Here you can have it. It's not real but it smells and feels real though. I knew you liked light purple so I thought of giving you this."

Hinata thought it was beautiful. "It's so pretty Konan, thank you!" She said.

Konan grinned cheerfully at Hinata. Deidara smiled. Hinatawas happy and so was he but how long could this last for them especially with Hiashi as her father.

After lunch Hinata lost sight of Deidara. She shrugged it off though, thinking that he had already gone to class with out her.

Temaricaught up with Hinata and they talked. "Have you seen Shikamaru? He was sitting next to me but then he left." Temari asked. "I haven't seen him or Deidara they're probably in class already though." Hinata said hopefully. Hinata noticed that Shikamaru and Deidara weren't there.

"Okay so why did you drag me to the computer room?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because I need you to hack in the school's student record data base and since you're the smartest one here you're the most obvious option." Deidara said. Shikamaru looked at him with a confused look. "Uhh... this is such a drag. You're a lot of trouble Deidara. You're worse than Temari," Shikamaru said.

"Just do it and stop complaining," Deidara demanded. Taking a seat at the main computer, Shikamaru sighed.

It took him a while but he got in.

"So why are you doing this anyway?" Shikamaru asked. "Well the student data base should have records on everything... including parents, right?" Deidara said.

"I see a background check on one of the parents. Let me think... Hinata's father right?" Shikamaru said. "Hmm. How did you know?"

"Well it's pretty obvious you hang out with her a lot but she's too quiet and doesn't say much and if you ask a question about her dad she might not answer it, so hacking the school's data base is the best option." Shikamaru said with his hands behind his head.

"Well you're kind of right." Deidara replied. He clicked on the link that had Hiashi's name on it and then printed the information they had on him. After he finished printing everything he got out a small piece of paper that said Shikamaru and Deidara were helping the nurse in the infirmary.

When they got back to class Iruka looked at them. "You're late." He said. "Yeah. He's a note from the nurse." Deidara said handing it to him and taking a seat.

"Well everything checks out." He said then returned to the lesson.

Hinata looked at Deidara. When he turned his head towards her, Hinata smiled at him.

Temari was glaring at Shikamaru. She knew he was to much of a lazy bum to help the nurse. Every time Iruka turned towards the board she threw a paper wad at him asking where he was.

Eventually Shikamaru threw one back at her in front of Iruka and she did the did same.

They both got detention after school and lunch detention for the rest of this week.

When class was over it was time for math. It was boring as usual and Shikamaru fell asleep. Temari didn't even bother waking him she hoped that this would get himself in more trouble.

Sasori wrote a note to Deidara-

_Where were you really?_

Deidara told him where he was and then Sasori wrote a note in return-

_I should have known you'd do something like that_

Deidara just laughed silently to himself.

The rest of the classes went by quickly. When the bell rang Hinata and Deidara went to her locker together. "So are you staying with us until your tyrant of a father comes back?" Deidara asked.

Hinata thought about that for a few seconds then quickly answered," Maybe but I have to clean the house that way when I leave to go to your house I don't have to come back early and rush through cleaning it."

Deidara stared at her for a little bit then came up this an idea. "Unnn. I know me and Sasori can help you clean, that way you'll be done faster."

"I-I-I don't know..." Hinata said thinking about it.

"C'mon it's the least we could do. Yeah." He said grinning.

"Okay." Hinata said.

She and Deidara finished grabbing their stuff then headed towards the car where Sasori waited for them. Temari waved goodbye at Hinata.

They were driving to Hinata's house first probably to get the cleaning done.

Deidara told Sasoriabout cleaning and he was okay with it.

When they got there they all spent the next two hours cleaning the whole house.

Hinata was used to doing this by herself so when she finished in two hours she was happy it usually took her three or four.

Deidara and Sasori were tired and glad it was over.

Deidara started to think,"If I didn't offer to help Hinata then she would still be doing this... but what really pisses me off is that she'd be doing this for her father."

Deidara couldn't stand her father. Sasori got up and went to the car and Hinata and Deidara followed.

"Th-thank you s-so much f-f-for your h-help." Hinata said gratefully.

When they arrived home Sasori went to his room and started sketching again. Hinata was very tired when she got back so she made some instant ramen and then fell asleep on the couch.

Deidara looked at his sleeping angel and then carried her to her room. He gently set her on the bed and covered her up. He was about to leave the bed side to go to his own room bu Hinata started to wake up, "No, don't go yet." She said.

He was a little surprised that she said that but he laid with her. They held hands and sure enough they both fell silently asleep.

Sasori on the other hand was always busy drawing but he suddenly stopped. He heard someones car pull in the drive way. He went down stairs and opened the door. It was Neji.

"Is Hinata here? She wasn't at her house and I got worried." Neji said.

Sasori got confused from what he heard from Deidara it seemed as though Neji wouldn't care for Hinata but maybe he was wrong.

"Yeah she's asleep upstairs and she needs to rest a bit. It's been a long week for her." Sasori said plainly.

Neji looked disappointed but left with out a fight. "Umm, Neji what were you gonna tell Hinata?" Sasori asked curiously.

"I was going to explain why I acted the way I did." He said the left.

Sasori was puzzled but it didn't matter now. He ate his ramen then went to bed.

In the morning Deidara woke up early. Hinata and Sasori were still asleep.

He was going to get up and changed into his school uniform but instead he fell back to sleep.

Hinata woke up and changed into her uniform, in the bathroom as always.

She made breakfast which instantly woke everyone up. After breakfast Hinata cleaned the dishes then went upstairs to grab her bag. Hinata came downstairs and over heard Sasori and Deidara talking-

"I don't know maybe we should trust Neji again... he came by here to look for Hinata last night because he was worried and also he wanted to explain himself." Sasori said.

"Hmm. I don't care he's the one who got her in trouble in the first place, if it wasn't for him Hinata would have never been in the hospital in the first place!" Deidara replied.

"Look you don't have to trust him but it's totally up to Hinata so if she wants to trust him we can't stop her but we can keep an eye on Neji that way we can keep Hinata safe." Sasori said trying to reason with Deidara.

Deidara thought about it. "Unnn... fine. But if you think somethings wrong then tell me about it okay."

Sasori nodded. Hinata came in the living room after their conversation. She looked out the window and noticed big storm clouds. "It's okay if you don't want to go to school today." Deidara said comforting her.

Hinata shook her head. "N-n-no I c-can make it, b-b-besides we'll b-be in s-s-school so it'll g-g-give it enough t-time to p-p-pass over." Hinata said nervously.

Deidara smiled at her then held her hand and went to the car. Sasori was driving again today so Deidara and Hinata sat in the back holding hands.

Hinata was a little frightened she never liked storms and never even dared to go to school when there was one coming but thanks to Deidara she felt some-what safer.

"D-D-D-Deidara-kun, wh-wh-what are y-y-you afraid o-o-of?" Hinata asked.

Deidara smiled at her. "Unn. It's a secret." He said kissing her cheek. Hinata blushed and left it at that.

Today, home room was boring. Asuma didn't show up and the sub was Guy so that meant no gym. Lunch though was more interesting...

Neji came over to Hinata and pulled her over to his table for a little bit. "Hinata, I have to tell you why I acted the way I did towards you." He said. "Look Hiashi called my phone and asked my mother to let him talk to you. She said that you haven't been there today so he asked to talk to me. When I answered he said that he knew I was lying about you staying with me and that I better tell the truth. Well I told him I didn't know what he was talking about so he said that if I don't cooperate he was going to fire my mother from her job and claim our house. I didn't want my mom to get fired or have her house taken away so I told him. He was mad then he said he wanted to see you right away and that if I told you about any of this was going to send someone to hurt my mother. I didn't want to see her hurt. I'm so sorry Hime!"

Hinata was shocked at this. "It's o-o-okay pl-please don't a-apologize if it w-w-was for y-y-your mother. I believe y-y-you s-so don't w-w-worry a-about a-a thing." Hinata said smiling at Neji.

He smiled at her too then he let her go back to her table.

Hinata told Sasori and Deidara what happened and when she told them they were just as shocked at her. They couldn't believe how incredibly evil Hiashi was.

The rest of the classes were easy and had easy homework that could take only five minutes to finish. They were told that exams were coming in two weeks which made Hinata a little nervous.

During Art Sasuke and Naruto were passing notes and when Sakura tried to pass one to Sasuke she got caught and she had to read it out loud. "Sasuke, why are you passing notes with a loser like Narutowhen you could be passing notes with me after all we are meant to be." She said.

The entire class laughed except for Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Deidara, and Sasori.

It was hard to believe that someone could be so shallow.

After school ended Sasuke followed Hinata to her locker. "Hey do you want to hang out this weekend?" He asked nervously. "O-o-okay!" Hinata said. She was smiling happily. "Great then I'll meet you in the park at 2 p.m. Saturday." He replied then left.

Sakura instantly came up to Hinata. "Oh hey Hinata! What did Sasuke tell you?" She asked curiously.

"He a-a-asked m-me to h-h-hang out w-w-with him S-S-Saturday at the p-p-p-park." Hinata said shyly. "Really? Well I hope you nice time then." Sakura said sarcastically.

When they got home from school she made an early dinner then started studying. Hinata spent the whole night studying so when Deidara came in to check on her she was asleep at the desk. He picked her up at laid her on the bed then covered her up.

"She's gonna make herself sick if she keeps over working like this." Deidara said to himself. He went to his room and went to bed.

Sasori was the only one awake. He over heard Sasuke asking Hinata to hang out Saturday then he heard Sakura talking to Ino saying that they should do something about it. It was all too strange considering the fact that Sasuke was gay. He remembered seeing Naruto and Sasuke kiss at the party when no one was looking.

It didn't matter so he decided to leave it be.

* * *

In the morning Hinata didn't wake up early instead Deidara did and he went into Sasori's room and woke him up.

"Hey, we should do something nice for Hinata." Deidara excitedly said.

"Like... what exactly?" Sasori asked getting up.

"Make breakfast! It's easy and fun!." Deidara said happily.

Sasori agreed to it but he wasn't too excited by it like Deidara.

Deidara decided to make rice balls with salmon in the middle.

Sasori and Deidara were arguing about how to make the salmon.

"Maybe we should just cook it I like it cooked." Deidara said.

"But you're supposed to cut a small piece and put it in the center... raw!" Sasori yelled.

"I don't care! I'm cooking it!" Deidara and Sasori began to argue about how to make it.

When Hinata came downstairs she heard Sasori and Deidara arguing. She smelled something burning and went into the kitchen. "Wh-what's g-g-going o-on?" Hinata asked.

"We're trying to make breakfast for you but we started arguing about the salmon and if it should be cooked or not." Deidara said. Hinata started to laugh. "Okay but I'm not a big fan of salmon anyway. How about we make the center have a pickled plumb in it." Hinata said.

"Hmm. That's a good idea." Deidara said. Sasori didn't say anything.

Hinata helped Deidara and Sasori make it and it ended up being really good.

After breakfast Deidara cleaned the dishes then they left for school.

It was fast today. Nothing really happened and there was no homework there was just study hall for the exams coming up. Gym and Art were the only two class that was considered "fun" today.

There was a fight during lunch though. Temari ended up getting into a fight with Haku. It was very interesting.

Haku called Temari a "foul-mouthed, blond with a short temper and no respect for boys". She got mad at this and socked him in the jaw. Kankuro and Shikamaru tried to hold her back but some how she got away and punched him again.

After they restrained her Haku said that she should be on a leash. Temari and Haku got sent to the office where Tsnuade almost burst out laughing but she gained composure.

She was easy on them and gave Temari after school detention along with Haku.

After that school wasn't much fun.

When it ended Sakura "accidentally" knocked down Hinata's stuff and didn't even bother to help her pick it up she just laughed and went to her desk grabbing her stuff.

Deidara helped Hinata pick it up. Temari waited for Sakura as she was about to walk out the door. She pretended to want something then when she wasn't looking Temari tripped her causing everyone in the hallway to laugh.

Yamato pretended not to see that and snickered to himself.

Hinata picked up her things and went to her locker. She grabbed her bag and put her things in there and then went to the car where Deidara and Sasori were waiting.

Hinata spent the whole night studying again and Deidara did the same as the night before. Picking her up and laying her on her bed. He kissed her forehead and then went to his own room and slept.

Everyone was sleeping happily and there were no nightmares that visited.

Hinata woke up as her alarm went off she turned it off then got ready. She didn't make any breakfast because there were left over rice balls and they looked really good.

Deidara and Sasori woke up about five minutes later and ate some. They hurriedly got ready because it was almost time to go.

Hinata went to the car after they were done.

"What's the point in studying all night if you're just going to end up getting sick?" Deidara asked looking at Hinata.

"Well I-I study b-b-because of th-the exams. After th-they're done I w-w-won't h-have m-m-much to worry a-a-about until the f-f-finals come th-th-that is." Hinata said gladly.

Everyone stopped talking until they arrived. "Hinata, if you keep over working yourself you're gonna get sick." Deidara said walking into class with her.

"No, no I'll be fine, I promise." She said. Every class was study hall except for gym and art. The teachers said that the exams are suppose to be unbelievably hard. School wasn't much fun when all you could do was study and watch everybody freak out over a test.

The day ended quickly in art which was fine that meant Friday was the last day of the week. Sasuke caught up with Hinata before she left. "Hey, I can't make it Saturday." He said nicely.

"Okay that's alright." Hinata replied happily. Sasuke smiled and left then Hinata left.

Hinata studied more today because the exams were only four days away. Deidara couldn't understand it though. She was pushing herself so hard even if she's tired and in pain she's still striving to pass the exams.

He came in her room quickly. "Hinata maybe you should stop studying, it'll be your own damn fault if you get sick." Deidara said playfully.

Hinata smiled then stopped studying. Deidara was happy that Hinata wasn't arguing. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. "You should rest now, you need it." He said.

"But I haven't made dinner for you yet." Hinata said getting up. Deidara quickly laid her and himself down. "It's okay we made dinner already and I gave you some, you ate it when you were studying." He said slowly creeping his hand towards hers.

Hinata was happy and slowly fell asleep, holding Deidara's hand again. Doing this made Hinata even smile in her sleep. Everything was perfect right now and Deidara and Hinata didn't want it to end too soon.


	10. Chapter 10: Kissing and Sleep Overs

**_For Hinata on the last chapter it was an endless cycle of waking up and making breakfast so I'm gonna do somethin' special today now it's labeled 'Kissing and Sleep Overs' for its reasons so please do enjoy this piece... And also Temari is generally overbearing, if not crude, toward those around her, rarely afraid to speak her mind. Temari does have a caring side, though, and is not above showing concern for others. She seems to value peace a lot so yeah.... Okay that's another fact brought to you by- Rumiko!! =D Sorry I like to give facts about Naruto. ;)_**

* * *

**_Chapter 10: Kissing and Sleep overs_**

When Hinata woke up she got ready for school then made breakfast as usual. Deidara and Sasori were down not shortly after. Deidara smiled at Hinata and kissed her forehead. "Good morning sun shine." Deidara said obviously in a good mood. Sasori stared wide eyed at Deidara. It was unusual for Deidara to say "good morning" or call someone "sun shine". Sasori brushed it off, knowing Deidara this would be a one time thing.

"Good morning, Deidara-kun." Hinata said handing him and Sasori their breakfasts. Hinata finished hers already and started to read a book as Sasori and Deidara ate. Today was cloudy again. Hinata didn't bring an umbrella because she left at her house.

Deidara drove today so Sasori sat in the back with Hinata. Sasori was always sketching which made Hinata wonder what it was that he would draw. She decided to ask him about it later.

When the ride to school was over Sasuke ran over to Hinata. "Hey sorry about canceling Saturday so how about we meet at the park at 5 p.m. today?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata thought it was a good idea to hang out with Sasuke. It would give her a chance to get to know him better. "Okay, I-I-I'll see y-you later th-then." Hinata said smiling.

Hinata caught up with Temari and Shikamaru. Temari was happy as usual and Shikamaru had a tired look in his eyes which is always what he had.

"So guess what, Hinata." Temari said excitedly. "Wh-what?" Hinata wondered. "Shikamaru is taking me to the dance!" She said almost like a giddy school girl.

"Th-th-that's great! I'm s-s-so happy f-for you." Hinata said. Deidara was next to Hinata hearing all of this. He didn't know there would be a dance, he smiled to himself thinking of a brilliant plan.

As they walked in the classroom Sakura and Ino were arguing, which wasn't really news. Hinata went to her locker after setting her stuff on the desk. When she opened it there was an envelope that fell out.

Hinata opened the envelope and read the note that was inside-

_Hinata, I have something really important to tell you when we meet today. I'll see you then._

_-Sincerely Sasuke._

Hinata wondered what it was that he wanted to tell her so badly. Hinata set the note back in her locker and then went to class. Neji was sitting at his usual spot alone and not bothering to talk to anyone. The only one who talked to him was Rock Lee, TenTen, and Hinata. Everyone else was a little scared of him or didn't like him.

Tenten was already there asking him a question. Hinata waved at Tenten and Neji then took a seat.

Shikamaru and Temari were whispering something to each other. Shikamaru looked bored and uninterested with what was going on but Temari was happy and aware of everything.

Shino and Kiba were talking to each other silently and then occasionally looking at Hinata, this made her nervous and think that she might have done something wrong to offend them.

Sasori and Deidara weren't in the room which meant that they're probably going to skip class again. Naruto was absent today which was the first.

Sasuke kept staring at Hinata through out the whole class period. He would look at her with an anxious look in his eyes. Hinata wondered why.

Soon enough class was over and it was time for gym. Deidara and Sasori weren't in this class either.

Hinata played volleyball, ran laps, and did push ups which got her an easy A for this class.

After gym it was lunch time. Hinata sat at her usual table alone. The Akatsuki weren't here which was nothing out of the ordinary for Hinata so she let it be.

Sakura saw Hinata and sat at her table again. "So Hinata, when I ask you to do something why don't you do it?" Sakura asked pretending to be interested in what she has to say.

"Uh well I-I-I don't know wh-why." Hinata said. Sakura was about to say something else but Temari came over which made Sakura turned red and leave.

Temari sat down next to Hinata. "Is she bothering you?" Temari asked. "N-n-no not r-r-really." Hinata said. Temari looked at Hinata for a while. "Hey Hinata, do think you're _boyfriend _would mind if you spent the weekend at my house?" Temari asked.

"N-n-no I don't th-think he w-would m-mind at a-all." Hinata replied happily.

Temari instantly lit up like a light in a dark room. "Okay well I'll see you Saturday then." Temari said happily.

Hinata smiled at her and started to eat a little bit of her lunch.

When lunch was over Hinata went to her locker again. When she opened it another note fell out of it. It wasn't the same one she found earlier because her name was on the front and back while the other just had her name on the back.

She quickly opened it and read what was inside.

_Hinata I need you to meet me in the computer room after History it's very important._

_-From Deidara_

Hinata wondered why it was so _important_ but she didn't think about it long. All through History Hinata was nervous about the note mostly because she would have to skip class again and she would have no excuse for why she was late but it didn't matter because she wanted to be with Deidara so decided to go.

* * *

Hinata walked through a narrow hallway and into a large room that was labelled the computer room. Deidara was waiting there with Sasori. "Wh-wh-what are you d-d-doing in h-h-here? A-a-and why a-a-am I h-here?" Hinata asked worried that they might get caught.

"Don't worry we have a pass saying that we were helping the nurse with something." Deidara assured her. "Oky b-b-but why d-d-did you t-tell me t-to come h-here?" Hinata asked.

"Well I wanted to tell you that me and Sasori are going with Akatsuki to finish some stuff. We should be back by the end of this weekend though. And when we get back I have to ask you something. So you'll be alright when we leave right?" Deidara asked her.

"Y-yes I'll b-b-be o-okay. Actually Temari invited m-me to her h-house this weekend so I-I-I guess I w-w-won't get b-bored wh-when you l-l-eave." Hinata said trying to smile even though she didn't really want Deidara to go.

Deidara saw this and kissed her cheek and then whispered in her ear,"Don't worry I'll be back and when I am I'll take you on a date."

Hinata blushed when he said that.

Hinata went back to class giving Yamato nurse pass.

Math and Science were boring as usual. Only Art brought the life back into the sleepy students of the class. Well, all except Shikamaru of coarse.

Finally Art ended and Hinata went to her locker. Hinata walked to Deidara's house because they left earlier.

Hinata started on her History homework which was to make a family tree. Hinata didn't finish when she decided to stop. When she did it was 4:30 which meant that she needed to hurry and go to the park before she's late.

When she finally arrived Sasuke was waiting on the bench. Hinata had five minutes to spare so she was alright.

"Hey, Hinata-chan." Sasuke said waving. "Hello Sasuka-kun." Hinata said. She sat next to him. "So wh-what is it th-that y-you wanted t-to talk a-a-about?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke was quiet for a bit the inhaled deeply. "Me and Naruto almost did something last night... but I didn't want to." Sasuke said. Hinata had just gotten here and already there was an awkward silence.

Sasuke spoke again breaking the silence. "I don't like Naruto that much anymore... I think- I think I like y-" Sasuke was interrupted by Itachi.

"Aww, I can't believe you're not in love with Naruto anymore but instead in love with this girl." Itachi said trying to anger his younger brother.

"Itachi, you bastard!" Sasuke said throwing a punch at him. Itachi blocked it, then Sasuke threw another at him and Itachi did the same with that one.

Itachi and Sasuke were wrestling but then Itachi grew tired of his younger brother and decided to knock him down. He used his leg to wrap around Sasuke's ankle causing him to trip.

Once Sasuke was on the ground Itachi stood over him. "You don't have enough hate for me, therefore you will never beat me." Itachi laughed a little then left leaving his brother on the ground.

Hinata rushed over to Sasuke. "Are y-y-you alright?!?" Hinata asked worriedly. Sasuke got up and brushed himself off. "Yeah I'm fine." He said.

Hinata stared at him. "So, i-i-is wh-what he s-s-said tr-true?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke looked at her then looked at the ground. "Yes. I've felt this way since we were little kids I just didn't realize it..."

"But-but I s-saw y-y-you and Naruto k-k-kiss." Hinata said.

"Yeah but that was when I thought I was gay but I don't think I am now." Sasuke said sitting back down on the bench.

Hinata sat there in silence trying to think of something to say but unfortunately she was at a loss of words.

"Hinata..." Sasuke said slowly. Hinata turned her slowly towards him. "Ye-" She was interrupted when Sasuke quickly kissed her lips.

The kiss was amazing to Sasuke. Her lips were soft and rich. They tasted like strawberries with a hint of cherries,"What a tasty mixture." Sasuke thought to himself.

The kiss only lasted about five seconds when Hinata managed to push him off. "Wh-wh-what a-a-are y-you doing?!" Hinata said bewildered.

"Sorry, I wasn't really thinking..." Sasuke said with his head down.

"Umm... well I-I-I have t-t-to go I need t-t-to g-get my stuff ready because I'm going somewhere tomorrow." Hinata said getting up from the bench they were sitting at.

"Oh okay then. I guess I'll see ya around." Sasuke said waving to her.

Hinata smiled and left quickly. She was still a little bit shaken with what just happened but she decided to ask Temari about it tomorrow. Hopefully she had some solutions for this type of situation.

* * *

After Hinata finished packing her bags she went to bed. She found it hard to sleep that night though but eventually she fell asleep. When she woke up that morning she made breakfast enough for three but Deidara and Sasori weren't there so she put the left overs in the fridge.

She took a shower before she did anything else. Hinata still had some open cuts and when the water would them she saw a little bit of blood rush down the drain.

After her shower she grabbed a towel and wrapped it tightly around herself. Hinata got dressed quickly then brought her bag of necessary items down stairs so she wouldn't have to rush back upstairs to get it.

Hinata spent another hour or so, doing the laundry after that was done she folded them and place them outside everyone's door, well with the exception of her own clothes which she put in her room.

She heard a knock at the door and she quickly went down stairs and answered it. "Hello?" Hinata said as she opened the door. It was Temari. "Hey Hinata. I came to pick you up so lets get a more on!" Temari said excitedly.

"O-o-okay." Hinata said. She then grabbed her bag and followed Temari to her car.

When they arrived at her house there nobody was home. "My brothers left earlier to visit our Dad this weekend I didn't really want to go so I decided to stay here and invite you over." Temari said showing Hinata to her room so she could leave her stuff there.

Hinata nodded her head and left her stuff in Temari's room then went to the living room and sat down.

"Hey Hinata, is something wrong you've been acting a little weird lately." Temari said.

Hinata wondered if she should tell her or not but thankfully she did.

"No way! I can't believe he just kissed you like that! And how come I never knew he was gay for a while?" Temari said. Hinata just looked at her. "W-w-well he t-t-told m-me not t-to tell a-a-anyone and I-I said I w-w-wouldn't. S-s-sorry I d-d-didn't tell y-you sooner." Hinata said looking at her freshly painted pink toe nails.

"No-No It's fine I'm just glad you came to me for advise. Now lets see... Usually I would tell you to tell your boyfriend about this but considering he's Deidara he might try to kill Sasuke but... if you don't and he finds out he might kill Sasuke and get mad at you." Temari said.

"B-b-but either w-way Sasuke is st-still d-dead." Hinata said pointing out that fact to Temari.

"Okay not dead but he might get yelled at. I guess I would have to say that you should just follow your heart and see what happens." She stated looking Hinata straight in the eyes.

Hinata nodded her head. Hinata grabbed her pajamas and changed in the bath room while Temari changed in her own. Hinata was wearing frilly pink pajamas. The bottoms were short with a pink ribbon that can be used to tighten theirs grip around her waist. Her top was a little longer just enough for it to go over her flat stomach. The shoulders were a little puffy and ther had tiny red ribbons that were tied in bows in the center of it.

Temari was wearing light purple pajamas with black polka dots. It was made of silk and very comfortable. The bottoms were long but swayed against her hips as she moved and the top was long-sleeved which buttoned up in the front. She left one unbuttoned so she wouldn't get too hot and then headed down stairs where Hinata was waiting in her frilly pajamas.

The rest of the night Hinata and Temari did whatever they could to get theirs minds off of Hinata's situation, which included painting each other's nails, putting on make up, dancing, watching movies, and even pillow fights.

It was typical slumper party activities but Temari and Hinata found it very fun and relaxing.

Soon enough Hinata and Temari fell asleep down stairs in the living room. Hinata was sleeping of the couch while Temari was on the floor sleeping and hugging her pillow, when Kankurou and Gaara came through the door. Temari instantly woke up and smiled mischievously at her brothers.

"Temari what's going on?" Kankurou asked staring at the beauty who was fast asleep on the couch.

Gaara just stared at Temari with no emotion showing.

"Well while you guys went to visit our Dad I invited Hinata over sorry about the mess but we were busy having fun and didn't really want to clean up later." Temari said getting up from her spot.

Gaara didn't bother saying anything and went to his room and shutting the door. Hinata opened her eyes and saw Kankurou staring at her which made her really nervous.

Hinata quickly got up and grabbed her tooth brush and tooth paste she brush her teethe quickly.

"I like her pj's they're short, frilly, and cute!" Kankurou said.

Temari just looked at him then rolled her eyes. "Kankurou you're a pervert."

Hinata came out of the bathroom and put her stuff in her bag which she carried back to Temari's room.

Kankurou and Gaara left later that day so Temari and Hinata could finish their sleep over.

Temari and Hinata played games like truth or dare but the dares weren't that bad so it was easy.

Temari and Hinata watched more movies and when they saw a guy who they thought were cute they woud write their name down on a piece of paper and after all the movies they shared the names they wrote.

After a while it was night time again and they were beginning to get hungry so Temari and Hinata made some smores and had milk to go with it.

They played more games, gave each other make overs, and danced to the new songs that were out and broad casting on the radio.

Later they eventually fell asleep on the floor together.

Early morning came and Hinata was already up. She managed to clean everything up without waking Temari.

She changed into her school clothes then woke up Temari. She was a little surprised that everything was clean but she figured that Hinata had cleaned bigger messes than this.

"You know we have a three day weekend right?" Temari asked.

"We do?" Hinata replied confused.

"Yeah its the day that the first Hokage found Konoha. I thought you knew."

"I m-m-must have f-f-forgot about th-that when I-Iruka talked a-about it i-in History." Hinata said thinking back.

Hinata and Temari laughed.

They spent the whole morning talking and laughing.

After they finished Hinata got up. "Well I guess you should be heading back." Temari said smiling. Hinata grabbed her bag and came back down stairs.

Hinata nodded and gave Temari a hug. "Thanks f-f-for inviting m-me." Hinata said.

Temari grinned and waved as Hinata left.

When she got the Deidara and Sasori were already home. "Hey Hinata!" Sasori said sketching again.

Deidara went towards the door and hugged Hinata tightly kissing her forehead.

They smiled at each other while Hinata blushed.

Hinata decided to tell Deidara everything that happened Friday when he left.

After she finished she thought he might get really mad and yell or go to try and kill Sasuke but he stayed where he was.

"Are you mad?" Hinata asked staring at him. Deidara punched his wall once then stopped and looked at Hinata.

"No, not at you at least. I'm mad at myself for not seeing this coming. I wish I was there so I could stop that from happening but I wasn't so there." He said holding her hand.

Deidara took that more calmly then she expected which was good.

There was a weird silence for a little while then Deidara decided to ask her something important.

"Hey Hime? Will you got to the dance with me?" He asked grabbing her other hand and holding it.

Hinata linstantly lit up. "Y-yes! I w-would l-love to g-go with y-you!" Hinata said happily she hugged him.

Deidara smiled. He looked at her for a moment and cupped her face in his hands then kissed her tenderly which sent chills down Hinata's spine but they were good chills...


	11. Chapter 11: Going On a Date

**_I think if I have a daughter (not that I'm old enough to have one) I would name her Miyu. Which means Beautiful Moon. It's my favorite name and its so pretty to.  
Hinata means 'A sunny place' and Hyuuga means 'towards the sun' .... Pretty huh?_**

* * *

**_Chapter 11: Going on a Date_**

Hinata found it easier to sleep today. She even had a good dream about her father actually caring for her and being kind. As Hinata woke she wondered if her fictional dream could become reality but she soon stopped thinking about it and got up to get dressed.

When she finished changing she checked her clock and it said it was 5:50 a.m. Hinata then decided to go for a short walk. She figured it would help keep her mind off of Hiashi for a little while. Hinata walked to her house to check and see if Hiashi was there.

Thankfully he wasn't. She decided to go in and do a quick dusting before she headed back. As she walked in Neji was there finishing off what she had set out to do.

"Hey Hina." Neji said setting a piece of cloth he used to dust, down. "H-h-hello Nii-san. H-h-how c-come you're h-here and n-not at h-home sl-sleeping?" Hinata asked shyly. Neji shrugged his shoulders. "Well I wanted to help you out by coming here to make sure Hiashi wasn't back yet and then I decided to help you by cleaning as well." Neji said sitting down. Hinata smiled at his act of kindness. "Th-thank y-you so m-much Nii-san but y-you d-d-didn't have t-to." Hinata said sitting down as well. "I know but it was the least I could do, what with all the trouble I've caused you in the past."

"Domo arigato, Nii-san." Hinata said feeling grateful towards her cousin. Neji nodded his head. Hinata got up and went to her room. It was untouched and clean as always. She wasn't sure what she wanted from up here so she went back down stairs. Neji was still sitting down but he was reading a book silently.

Suddenly the home phone was ringing. Hinata picked it up-

"Hello?" She asked politely.

"Hinata! This is your father, I have called to inform you that my and Hanabi are going on a short vacation to another country."

"Oh- o-o-okay F-f-father." Hinata said.

"I want the house clean and a meal cooked when we get back in two weeks!" Hiashi commanded.

"Y-y-yes Father I-I pr-pr-promise." Hinata replied obediently.

"Don't promise just do it! Oh and please don't try to contact us either, we don't want to hear you're ugly voice ruining our vacation!" He hissed then hung up.

Hinata was glad that she was going to go two weeks without the constant worry that she was going to be caught living with Deidara and Sasori, but the was always a down side to things-

She knew that the two weeks were going to go by rather quickly and when it does she needed to be prepared for the worst.

"What did he say?" Neji asked looking up from his book to Hinata.

"He's c-c-coming home in t-two w-weeks and b-by th-then the h-house needs to b-be spot less and wh-when he a-arrives th-there b-better be a m-meal waiting for h-him on the t-table. So when I come here tomorrow I need to clean the basement, Hanabi's room, and His room."

Neji was deep in thought for a long moment then looked back up at Hinata. "I just remembered I have to do something important. I'll be here tomorrow to help you clean, okay Hina?" He said getting up and walking to the door.

Hinata nodded. "Okay b-b-bye Nii-san." He left.

As Hinata was walking back to Deidara's house it began to rain but even though there was no thunder yet, she was still a little jittery.

She was anxious to get home when she saw a very small figure suddenly collapse in the middle of the road.

She quickly rushed towards it. It was a small female dog. Hinata became very worried because the dog was pregnant and might give birth at any moment. Hinata quickly took off her jacket and placed it under a tree where it was dry and then picked the pregnant dog up and laid the female on the dry piece of clothing.

Hinata sat there and pulled out her phone. She called Kiba's home phone which he gave to her when they were in middle school together.

"Hello?" Thankfully his sister answered.

"H-h-hello Hana? Umm, there is a-a-a pregnant d-d-dog in l-labor b-but I th-think sh-she's h-hurt. Can y-y-you come o-over pl-please."

"I'll be right there just tell me where you are and stay calm."

Hinata told where she was and that the dog's breathing levels were abnormal even if she was in labor it was unusual. The dog was whimpering a little which made Hinata worry even more, if it were possible.

About 15 minutes later Hana came with a few small towels, some food, and water. "Okay so has anything altered since we last talked?" She asked examing the dog.

"I d-on't th-think s-so." Hinata said watching as Hana held her ear to the female's stomach.

"She's have trouble breathing and her heart rate is beginning to slow down. She looks like she's straining to have her pups. We're going to have to give her a C-section." Hana said. She brought out a kit that she kept in a bag and then she pulled out some tools most likely to help with the operation. She handed Hinata gloves and a mask and then put her own gloves and mask on.

Hinata did the same. Then Hana gave some type of drug to the dog so she wouldn't feel it.

About 30 minutes later it was all over. The mother had five healthy puppies thankfully to Hana and Hinata.

"You did really good, Miss Hyuuga." Hana said taking her gloves and mask off. Hinata took the medical items off her as well and smiled.

The rained stopped and it was now sunny.

Hana pulled out her phone and called her mother. "Hey mom we need the van. I have six dogs here. One just had a c-section and the rest are her puppies. Okay, I'll see ya here then."

She hung up. "My mom will be here soon." Hana said looking at Hinata.

Hinata nodded her head and smiled.

"Th-th-thank you s-s-so much f-for c-coming and h-helping I-I wasn't sure wh-what to d-do so I-I called y-y-your phone b-b-because I knew y-you had medical experience." Hinata said bowing her head.

"You're welcome. Thanks for giving me a call." Hana replied.

Soon enough Tsume came with her van. They carefully placed the mother in the van one by one. Hinata picked up the last pup. This was different from the others. She was all black with a white star on her forehead.

"You can have that one if you'd like." Tsume said. "But we have to keep her for a couple of weeks."

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Okay then. I'll give you a call when she is well enough to be taken home in the mean time, you just need to come over often to help take care of her so she can get to know you as her master." Tsume answered putting the pup in the van with it's family then getting into the front seat. "See ya later, Miss Hyuuga." Tsume said waving at her.

"Th-thank you!" Hinata waved good-bye as they drove off.

She was left alone again. She looked at her jacket that was now dirty but she didn't mind. She picked it up and folded it over her left arm.

She headed back to Deidara's house. It was only 6:40 when she arrived. It was still early in the morning so Deidara and Sasori hadn't noticed she was gone.

She took a long shower then put the old clothes in the hamper and put on new ones. Hinata felt a little better after she was clean. She went downstairs where Deidara and Sasori were waiting. Hinata was confused at first but when she looked at the clock it was 7:23. She blushed at the fast she was in the shower for 40 minutes but brushed it off and started making breakfast.

Deidara and Sasori were too tired to speak so the kept to themselves and ate their breakfast. Hinata was happy though.

After breakfast Deidara took a shower followed by Sasori. They argued on who should use the shower first but Hinata resolved it with a coin toss.

Sasori won. Before Deidara let Sasori get in the shower they played a match of rock, paper, scissors.

Sasori won again but Deidara wasn't going to let him win so easily they played a battle of thumb war double or nothing.

Sasori won. Sasori laughed as he undressed and got in the shower which made Deidara mad.

An hour later everyone was fully awake and happy. Deidara came out of the bathroom in black pants, a white buttoned shirt, and a black leather jacket. He went down stairs and stood in front of Hinata.

"Are you ready for our date, un?" He asked smiling.

Hinata turned red in the face but nodded. She forgot he her told that was going to take her on a date when he got back. Thankfully though, Hinata took a shower and put on some nice clothes that were acceptable to wear on a date before he reminded her.

Deidara smiled and went to the car. He like usual opened the door for Hinata before he got in. "So you wanna see a movie? un" He asked.

Hinata thought about it for a moment then nodded her head slightly. "O-o-okay, that s-s-sounds great!" She said happily.

The Theater wasn't very far away. Actually it was only a 15 minute drive but there was a lot of traffic so it took about 30 minutes, Hinata didn't mind though she didn't really mind where or what she was doing as long as she was with Deidara.

As they entered the Theater they looked at the long list of movies that could easily entertain them.

"So what do you wanna watch? Un" Deidara asked not even bothering to look at the list. Instead he was staring at Hinata. They decided on a scary movie.

During the entire film Hinata wasn't once scared. The fact of the matter was that she already had a monster in her life that wants to kill her but just to make Deidara happy she laid her head on his shoulder and during some of the more gruesome scenes she would bury her face in his arm.

As they walked out of the theater Hinata noticed there was a carnival across the street.

Deidara noticed it to and decided it would be a great idea for him and Hinata because this means that they can have fun. "Un. Hey, let's go to that carnival over there." He said pointing towards it.

Hinata was obviously excited. He grabbed her hand and started walking across the street. He didn't bother using the car because it would be a waste of gas.

When they entered they paid the fee and looked at all the rides, stands, food, and even music performances. It was so amazing to Hinata because she had never been to one.

Deidara and Hinata went to the stands first trying out some of the games that looked fun. Deidara played a ring toss and won Hinata a panda bear. "D-D-Deidara-kun I love i-it." She said hugging him. Deidara blushed a little. "You're welcome Hime."

Deidara and Hinata ate some cotton candy then they went on the carousel and other rides.

After they finished they had one more ride left the Ferris wheel. Deidara grabbed Hinata's hand and got in line.

A few minutes had passed when they were next to get in. "Okay you can get in now." A man said pointing to the car. They stepped in together.

The ride up was a little scary for Hinata but once they were all the way on the top the view was beautiful.

Deidara grabbed Hinata's hand and watched as they slowly descended down. Before they got off Deidara kissed Hinata. Hinata almost melted.

Hinata grabbed Deidara's hand this time and went to the car which was still in the Theater parking lot.

"Hey you want to get something to eat?" Deidara asked as he started the car. "O-o-okay." Hinata said nodding her head.

He smiled as he went to a ramen shop nearby. They ate ramen and talked for a bit.

Hinata told him about the phone call from Hiashi first. "No. I don't think it's a good idea for you to go back." Deidara said finishing off the rest of his ramen.

"Deidara-kun I-I have t-to. It'll o-only be f-for a little wh-while, just u-u-until he l-leaves a-again."

Deidara was silently thinking. "Okay, but I want you to stay out of his way and out of trouble and if anything happens tell Neji so he can wrap any wounds you might get. Unn."

Hinata smiled and kissed his cheek. She told him the rest about the mother dog, helping Hana give a c-section, and even the part where Tsume will call Hinata to help take care of the black puppy with a white star shape mark on its forehead.

"Wow. That's pretty amazing and gross at the same time." He said. Hinata laughed at his comment and he joined her.

When Deidara and Hinata got home it was around 1 p.m.

Sasori wasn't home again and Deidara got a call on his phone. "Hello.... Uh I just got back. Oh okay I'll be there soon I guess.... Un" He hung up the phone.

"Hinata, that was Pein. I have to go for a little bit but I'll be back in a couple of days so don't worry...unn" Deidara said waiting for a reply.

"Oh o-okay. I-I guess I'll see y-you l-laterth-then." Hinata said sadly.

Deidara grinned as he got closer to her. He held her chin in his hand. "It's okay. I'll be back soon, I promise." He gave her one last kiss good-bye before he left.

Hinata waved good-bye as he left.

As she went upstairs she grabbed the hamper and went down to the laundry mat. She cleaned all the clothes and folded them neatly and when she got home she put each pile in front of everyone's door besides her own.

Hinata heard her phone ring and she quickly answered it.

"H-hello?" Hinata asked

"Hi Hinata, it's Tsume. Would you like to come and see the puppies for a little while?" She asked

"Y-y-yes I w-would l-love to." Hinata replied.

"Okay I'll pick you up then. Where do you live?" Tsume asked.

Hinata told her the address to her _real _house.

"Okay I'll see ya in about 20 minutes." Then Hana hung up.

Hinata quickly finished what she was doing and rushed to her house. She waited on her porch for 5 minutes when Hana drove into the drive way.

She waved at Hinata signaling for her to get in the van.

"H-hey th-thanks for p-picking m-me u-u-up." Hinata said as they were driving.

"Ah, no problem! You told me that you wanted one of the puppies earlier today so I figured we should have you over to get to know the one you want." Tsume said pulling into the drive way of a large home. It was almost as big as Hinata's house.

"Okay we're here! Welcome to the Inuzuka house hold!" Tsume said loudly. Hinata gigled a little and followed her inside.

"Kiba! Hana! I'm home with a guest!" Tsume saw Hana in the kitchen and waved. She brought Hinata to a different room where the mother dog and her puppies were. The dogs were surrounded by a thin white fence probably so the pups won't go too far away from it's mother or get stepped on.

"We decided on naming the mother Kaori." Hana said coming in the room with them. "The other puppies name's will have to wait."

Hinata searched for the puppy she had earlier. She found it. It was away from all the other puppies all alone.

"You can go pet them if you want just be very gentle and careful." Hana said. Hinata went towards the one all alone. She did as Hana said and stroked the puppy very gently and slowly.

It turned it's little head slowly and started to stuff Hinata. Hinata wasn't sure if the puppy was trying to lick her or bite her but she didn't mind though.

Hinata got up and went back to Hana. "I think that one likes you." She said pointing to the puppy she just pet that was trying to follow her. Hinata looked at it and smiled.

She spent another hour petting and talking to it. After Kaori got up and picked up the puppy in her mouth and brought it back with the others they began feeding so Hinata left the room and when into the kitchen where Kiba and Hana were arguing about something.

Kiba suddenly realized that Hinata was looking at him and stopped talking instead he just left.

Hinata began to feel guilty because she thought she did something wrong to offend him.

"D-d-did I-I do s-s-something wr-wrong to o-o-offend h-him?" Hinata asked.

"No he just likes you that's all." Hana said simply. Hinata turned red a little then calmed down. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Hana asked.

"I-I d-d-don't know, I-I don't w-want to b-be a b-b-bother." Hinata said. "No-no you won't be a bother. We haven't had company in a while and it would be nice to actually have a reason to sit at the dinner table." Hana said nicely.

Hinata agreed to it.

When Hana called her dinner Kiba rushed down stairs. He was a little surprised that Hinata was still here but he didn't say anything.

"Kiba! Sit down and eat your food." Tsume scolded. Everyone ate their food. Tsume asked a few questions about school and about her father but nothing too personal. Hana asked Hinata bout her friends. While Kiba didn't say anything at all he just ate and listened.

After dinner was over Hana grabbed all the dishes and told Kibe it was his turn to do them.

Hinata looked at the time and decided she better get home. Hana grabbed the car keys. "I'll take her home, Mom." She said as she and Hinata headed out the door.

When Hinata arrived at her house she thanked Hana for the food and waved good-bye. She went inside where Neji sat on the couch. "Oh hey Hinata. I need to tell you something." He said seriously.

"Earlier when I left in a hurry I got an idea which I think might work. See, I met this guy who is excelled in most medical areas and I asked him if he could help when Hiashi starts to hurt you because if you don't want anyone to know about what your father does to you then you are going to need your own doctor. He's around our age and he will be a great help to you I promise."

Hinata wasn't sure if this was a good idea but he was right about one thing that if the secret got out about what Hiashi does he'll kill anyone and everyone who knows about it and he'll even try to kill her.

"Uh... o-o-okay." Hinata said hoping that this plan would work.

"Good I'm so glad you agreed. His name is Kabuto Yakushi I'm sure you'll like him very much." Neji said happily. "Well good night Hime." He said kissing her forehead. "Good night Nii-san." Neji left and Hinata went to bed she thought about everything that happened today. From the phone call from Hiashi to the conversation with Neji about Kabuto. It was all happening too fast for Hinata way too fast...


	12. Chapter 12: Meeting Kabuto Yakushi

_**Okay so last chapter you learned that Hiashi is coming back again!!! Dun Dun Dunnnn... lol Okay so yeah that's bad, then theres Kabuto who is Hinata personal doctor, and finally you found out Kiba likes Hinata... That's alot of progress for one day though well in my opinion at least... =) So did you know Sasori means Scorpion and Kisame means demon shark... That's so Cool right! =)  
**__**Rumi means Beautiful, Ko means child... So if I put it together correctly it is Beautiful child...**__**;D  
-From Rumiko!!! Please enjoy this chapter with all your heart!!! ^_^  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**__**  
**_

_**Chapter 12: Meeting Kabuto Yakushi**_

Hinata's dream was interrupted by the sound of her alarm clock. It was time for her to get ready for school. She put on her school clothes and grabbed her backpack. It took a while for Hinata to find something for her to eat for her lunch but thankfully she found left over rice. She decided to go grocery shopping when she got home.

She walked to Temari's house and rang the door bell. Temari answered it. "Oh hey! Come on in." She said. Hinata came in and sat on the couch. "Give me a minute I just need to get my lunch, my backpack, and some shoes then we can go."

Hinata smiled at her disorganized friend.

About five minutes later Temari came into the living room. "Okay all done let's go!" She said grabbing Hinata's hand and heading out the door.

"H-h-hey wh-why are y-you in s-such a h-h-hurry?" Hinata asked.

"Oh sorry I just really want to go to school today." Temari said still walking fastly.

When they entered the school Temari let go of Hinata's hand and started to wander off somewhere else. Hinata put her stuff in her lock and brought the stuff she need for her class to her home room.

Hinata sat in her usual seat and didn't bother talking to anyone. Ino and Sakura came in looking at Sasuke first then glaring at Hinata. They whispered something to each other then burst out laughing making the whole class look and stare at them.

They took their seats when Temari and a couple other students came in. Neji and Tenten were talking to each other and Tenten even made Neji smile and blush. Which was kind of unusual.

A boy walked in and took a seat near Hinata. He was new around here and Hinata wondered if it was the boy Neji was talking about last night. He wasn't sitting in Deidara or Sasori's seat instead he sat behind her.

Temari and Shikamaru were arguing again but it didn't make a difference to Shikamaru because he would complain and say, "What a drag." Temari sat down in her seat after a full 10 minutes of arguing. As she sat down she wasn't fully satisfied with their argument so she would throw paper balls at his head to get his attention thankfully she stopped after five minutes.

Asuma came in and everyone was suddenly quiet. He did a role call then made an announcement. "Okay class we have a new student among us and I want you to treat him equally like everyone else. Why don't you come up here and introduce yourself."

The boy who was sitting behind Hinata got up and walked to the front of the class. "I am Kabuto Yakushi and I have just enrolled into this school. It is a pleasure to meet all of you." He said staring at Hinata.

As he was walking back to his seat Sakura thought he was looking at her and whispered,"I know you think I'm beautiful and I know you want me but you can't have me." He smirked and said,"No I don't think you're beautiful. I don't date people with flat chests and big foreheads and I most certainly don't want you so please if you have something you wish to say next time make sure you think it through, billboard brow."

Sakura's jaw dropped as he sat down. Sasuke chuckled a little and Ino just blankly stared at Kabuto.

Asuma heard every word but didn't say anything about he just continued with last weeks lesson. After he finished going over everything they learned in the past few weeks he pasted out a pop quiz. It was easy and there was only 15 questions. He talk Kabuto he didn't have to take the quiz but he did anyway.

After everyone finished their quizzes it was time for Gym.

Kabuto was in this class too.

He sat next to Hinata as Guy started explaining to the class what the activites are going to be. "Okay my youthful group! Today you must get into groups of two! Then you can choose to train with each other, play a sport with another group, or practice your fighting skills with or without another group but you must do this without critically hurting anyone. Ready, set, GO INTO GROUPS!"

Kabuto faced Hinata. "Hello, I'm Kabuto, would you like to get into a group with me?" He asked politely. "O-o-okay." Hinata said rising from the bench that lined the wall.

"Let's train so you don't have to strain yourself too much." He said getting up with her. "Or would you rather do one of the other activities?"

Hinata thought for a moment. "Umm... I'm-m f-fine w-with-" She was interrupted by Sakura and Ino,"Hey Hyuuga, Four-eyes! Let's play dodge ball. First team to get out loses." Sakura said grabbing four red balls.

"Umm... o-o-okay." Hinata said. Kabuto grabbed a couple dodge balls and gave them to Hinata. "You throw I'll catch them." He said.

Hinata nodded her head and faced her rivals.

Sakura threw the first ball which signaled the start of the game.

Kabuto caught the balls and handed them to Hinata which she threw at the blonde haired girl.

She barely missed. Hinata was having trouble throwing the balls because everytime she would try to even lift her arm she had to dodge serval balls at once.

Kabuto caught a few more balls and instead of handing them to Hinata he threw them at Ino. She was out it was only Sakura now.

When Kabuto looked at Hinata he was instantly out because Sakura hit him with a fast red ball.

Now it was just Hinata and Sakura. Sakura grinned thinking her opponant was weak and easy to beat.

"Just give up before I ruin that face of yours...oh wait it already is ruined!" Sakura yelled rudely.

Hinata didn't say anything she just stared.

Sakura had this evil grin like she was about to conquer the world and the destroy it in one hit.

Hinata and Sakura raised their arms in the air preparing to fire their ammo. Ino was sure Hinata was going to lose.

Then it happened... they threw the red shiny balls... in about a few seconds there was already someone on the ground had a bloody nose and was about to cry.

It was Sakura.

Everyone in the gym was purely shocked even Kabuto. To think that sweet, innocent, little Hinata beat the school bully in dodge ball it was really quite amazing.

Guy came over to Sakura. "Okay Dear, go to the nurse and get your nose fixed." Sakura got up and ran out of the gym and Ino followed telling her to, "Wait up!"

After that gym was over and it was time for lunch.

Hinata sat her lunch table but no one was there. Kabuto quickly took a seat next to her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked. "N-n-no not a-a-at all." Hinata said.

Kabuto didn't bring his lunch and he didn't want to buy the school's lunch because it was nasty and cost to much for his taste. "Y-y-you c-can half of m-my lunch i-if you'd l-like." Hinata offered.

Kabuto smiled. "Thank you very much, Hinata-chan." He ate his half and thought it was very delicious.

"I can't recall when I had a meal this good. Did you make this yourself?" He asked.

"Y-y-yes I-I did." Hinata said blushing at his compliment towards her.

He smiled politely. "So, did Neji tell you about me already?" He asked. "Y-y-yes. W-well only a-a little." She replied.

"Like what exactly?" He asked. "W-well he t-told m-m-me th-that you a-are excelled i-in medicine and th-that you a-are going t-to be m-my personal d-docter." She said twiddling her fingers.

"Hmm. Well that's almost right. See I can help your wounds at every moment because of your father. See I have no way of knowing when he hurts you... I was wondering if you could possibly call me when you are in your room so I can sneak in and help you. Do you think you can do that?" He asked.

"Y-y-yes I-I think s-so." She replied staring at him.

"Good. May I see your phone please?" Hinata handed him her phone and he put his number in it. "There just remember to call when you're hurt."

"O-o-okay." She said and put her phone away.

After lunch Hinata went to her three main classes. History, Math, and Science. They were boring and they all had homework but it went by pretty fast.

As Hinata was in Art Yamato was making a big deal about how their Japanese ancestors did paintings and stuff. When he pulled out a copy of a famous painting he showed everyone the texture and the style it was. Hinata thought it was very beautiful and loved everything about it, but Sakura just laughed and pointed at it. "It looks so weird."

Yamato scolded her for about 15 minutes then gave everyone their assigned homework. "I want you to find a partner first before I explain what to do." He said.

Sasuke walked quickly over to Hinata before Kabuto. "You wanna be partners?" He asked.

"Umm. O-o-okay." Hinata said a little nervous.

Seeing this made Sakura and Ino very jealous and mad. "What the hell does she think she's doing! Whatever I don't care!" Sakura said getting very red.

After Yamato was sure everyone found a partner he began to speak again. "Okay. Now that you've gotten partners I want you to paint their portrait and yes this is your homework it will be due next Tuesday so have it ready by then." He passed out the materials needed for the project.

As soon as Yamato finished what he was doing the bell rang. Hinata looked at Sasuke. "So, will you be coming over my house or will I be coming over to yours?" Sasuke asked getting ready to leave. "Uh... um c-c-can you c-come over t-to my h-h-house?" Hinata said becoming very self-conscious. "Okay I guess I'll take you home and we can get started on it." He said slyly. "O-okay." Hinata said and quickly gathered her things. She went to her locker and Sasuke followed.

Kabuto walked over to the locker next to hers and proceeded in putting his things in his own pack.

Hinata put all of her things away. "You ready?" Sasuke asked. "Y-y-yes." She said a little nervous.

As they entered Hinata's driveway Sasuke opened her door for her. When they got inside it was dark. Hinata turned on the lights which brightened the room completely. Hinata tok a seat on the couch and brought out the materials they needed for the project.

"Hinata, we need to talk." Sasuke said completely serious. "Umm. Okay, wh-what is i-it y-you wish to t-talk a-about?" Hinata asked.  
"The other day when I kissed you I wanted you to know how I felt." He said sitting down next to her on the couch. Hinata scooted a couple inches away from him as she answered, "W-w-well th-that's okay th-then it's j-just th-that it wasn't expected."

Sasuke scooted closer to her again."Well, do you think you could go out with me then?" He asked. Hinata was completely thrown off guard when he asked that. "I'm s-s-sorry Sasuke I-I c-c-can't. S-s-see me and D-D-Deidara are-are d-dating." Hinata said trying to let him down easily.

"Oh... well can you maybe just give me a try before you completely decide?" He suggested. Hinata didn't say anything in return because she was completely at a loss for words.

Sasuke was surprised that he even suggested that and quickly changed the subject. "Umm let's just start on our project and forget what I just said. Okay?"

"Umm, o-o-okay." Hinata said.

Hinata had to go first and stand still, while Sasuke painted her. It was a very long time but some-how Sasuke finished his painting of her. When he showed it to her she was completely amazed. It was very beautiful. Every detail was painted slowly and carefully to where it was almost perfect.

When Hinata looked at the time it was 7:03 p.m. "Well I better head home. I'll come over tomorrow so you can paint me, okay." He said pretending like the conversation they had earlier never happened. Hinata nodded her head being silent as he left.

She decided to stay up and study for a while.

After a long time Hinata was very tired. She went upstairs to her bed and fell quickly asleep.

(The dream tonight was very different. There was no monster like Hiashi, or painful memory of Kisa, instead the dream was about Deidara...)

For some reason Hinata found herself sitting in Deidara's room. It was dark even with the lamp on it was still hard to see. Hinata heard the door creek open as Deidara stood in the doorway.

He was grinning widely and Hinata smiled at him. Hinata was about to walk over to him when she accidentally slipped. Before she could fall to the floor Deidara caught her by her waist.

Hinata was blushing as he continued to hold her. She didn't noticed before but she now realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt and was a little wet. He had his silky blond hair down which was also dripping wet.

Hinata instantly turned red. Deidara blushed and let her go. "Sorry." He said. "No-No it's o-o-okay." Hinata said sheepishly. She was refusing to look at him even though she very much wanted to.

"I-I g-g-guess I'll leave y-you so y-y-you can ch-change." Hinata said about to leave. Before she could leave the room Deidara grabbed her waist and hugged her passionately. "No." He whispered to her.

Hinata felt her heart tingle inside. Deidara gently kissed her neck. She began to get butterflies in her stomach as he moved her slowly towards the bed.

He pushed her down on the old mattress and continued kissing her neck. Hinata resisted a little but that only made him want to do it more.

He unbuttoned her shirt down half way revealing her incredibly flat stomach and rather large chest. He Kissed her neck some more then slowly made his way down her her bare stomach.

Hinata felt her heart begin to race faster and faster as he continued to remove her clothes.

Suddenly Hinata heard her alarm go off and before she knew it her dream was over. Hinata's heart was racing and she was blushing wildly. "I-I-It was o-o-only a dr-dream, th-thank goodness." Hinata said to herself as she prepared for school.

Part of Hinata didn't want that dream to end, instead she almost wished it was real...

Hinata began to blush at the thought of it and decided to forget about it for now.

* * *

During the entire time Hinata got ready she couldn't seem to get her mind off the dream every time she tried to forget about it she would suddenly find herself thinking about it even more.

As she was packing her lunch she heard her cell phone ring. She quickly answered it in the hopes that it would be the one she longed for the most.

It wasn't.

"H-h-hello?" Hinata answered.

"Hey, Hinata! I-er... my Sister was wondering if you'd like to come over and see the puppy before you go to school." Kiba said. "If you don't mind I'll even take you to school." He said generously.

Hinata instantly agreed. This would be a perfect way to stop thinking about the dream and she would get to see the puppy again.

"O-o-okay!" Hinata said happily.

Kiba was just as excited when he replied,"That's great! I'll see ya in a few!!" Then he hung up.

Hinata put her phone in her pocket and finished packing her lunch. She gathered her things and waiting on the front patio.

Only a few minutes passed when she saw Kiba pull into her driveway. "Sorry, if I kept you waiting long." He said carrying her things to the car.

"No-No y-y-you didn't k-keep me w-w-waiting." Hinata said.

Kiba just smiled and quickly got into the car.

The drive to his house was short. Hinata was actually amazed that he lived so close to her.

As she got out Hana greeted Hinata with a hug and showed her to the puppies.

"Your puppy is doing well health-wise but what concerns me if that she doesn't seem to 'fit in' with her brothers and sisters." Hana said pointing to the small puppy that was away from the others.

Hinata smiled and began to softly stroke the puppy.

"So wh-where is y-y-your M-mom, K-k-kiba?" Hinata asked looking up at him.

Kiba looked at her for a moment. "She went out on another mission."

"Oh." Hinata said not knowing what to say. The puppy began to lick Hinata's hand. She smiled at it.

"So wh-what do y-you think w-we sh-should do about th-the puppy? I-I don't want i-it to f-feel alone." Hinata said looking at the small innocent dog.

Hana thought about it for a moment. "Hmm. Well as soon as she's winged you're gonna have to take her... maybe even sooner if the mother decides to reject her." Hana said.

Hinata looked at the puupy and then a Hana. "Okay! I-I will d-d-do it. I'll t-take g-good care o-o-of her." She said with confidence in her voice. Hana grinned. "Good but that's only if she's rejected that you'll have to take her sooner, if she isn't then all you'll have to do is wait until she's winged which only takes a few weeks."

Hinata nodded her head. "Hey, Hinata! It's time to go!" Kiba said holding her stuff out in front of her. Hinata got up and grabbed her stuff and went to the car. "Th-thanks for i-inviting m-me!" Hinata said waving.

Hana waved back as Kiba and Hinata left for school.

* * *

When Hinata was at her locker putting her stuff away she suddenly got a text message.

_Look behind you..._

Hinata was confused by this but she did it anyway. As she turned around she saw Deidara standing there with his phone out and wearing a smug grin.

"Did you like my text message." He said very happy. Hinata was so excited and happy to see him she practically jumped on him, but she instantly released her hold and began to blush.

Deidara grinned at Hinata, then grabbed her chin and kissed her.

But unfortunately this happy reunion was shortly interrupted by the sound of the morning bells. "Oh n-n-no we're l-late!" Hinata said she rushed into to class barely making it before the bell ended. "Just in time, Hinata." Asuma said.

Deidara walked into the classroom shortly after and took a seat.

"Deidara you're-" Asuma was interrupted. "Ya-ya late. I know, I promise it won't happen again." He said.

Asuma laughed silently to himself and began with his lesson.

Deidara noticed the new student sitting behind Hinata. He wondered who he was but he was interrupted by the sound of Tsunade yelling at Naruto for something.

"You can't just paint whatever you like on the school's statue! That is a complete violation and destruction of school property!" She said. "To my office now!" Naruto and Tsunade walked out of the classroom very quickly.

Asuma just continued on the lesson until the bell rang. "I expect chapters 1-3 to be read by the end of this week." He said before everyone left.

It was time for gym.

Thankfully Guy wasn't there today due to the fact he wanted to race against his rival Kakashi and ended up fracturing both his ankles. The first one was from the hurdles and the second one was from trying to continue the race on one foot.

Today the sub was Shizune. "Okay class, today's assignment is to run five laps."

Everyone quickly did as they instructed. As Hinata was running Sasuke slowed down at her pace. "Hey, so I am coming over your house to finish our project?" Sasuke asked.

"Umm... y-y-yes, unless y-you d-don't want t-to." Hinata said. "No, that's okay. I'll be there around 4:30 then."

"Okay." Hinata said. Sasuke nodded his head a sped up. "So how's the project coming along?" Kabuto asked casually.

"Oh... uh. It's f-f-fine I g-gues. Sasuke f-finished the p-p-portrait of me and he's c-coming later t-today so I-I can finish." Hinata replied.

"Hmm. I should've known he'd finish quickly. Well I hope all goes well for you." After he said that he began to run faster.

Hinata wondered what he meant by that. When gym was finally over Hinata was exhausted. She'd spent the rest of the class trying to out-run everyone but she managed to be the third one done.

When lunch came around Kabuto sat with Hinata, taking Sasori's usual place but he didn't mind though.

"So who are you, again?" Deidara asked. "I am Kabuto Yakushi I am a... friend of Hinata's family."

"Nice to meet you, Kabuto." Deidara said happily.

The rest of the day went by like a breeze and before Hinata knew it, it was time to head home. "Deidara-kun? I'm g-g-gonna go to my pl-place because I-I have a pr-project to do w-w-with Sasuke, if y-you d-d-don't m-mind." He looked at her weirdly."No I don't mind but that still doesn't mean I can't give you a ride." He said. Hinata smiled and grabbed her things then followed Deidara to the car.

* * *

Around 4:35 p.m. Sasuke knocked on the door. Hinata answered it.

"Hey, Hina." He said. Hinata smiled at him. "H-h-hello."

"Well let's get started then." He said and quickly sat on the couch.

Hinata spent the next few hours out lining his figure then shading in some of his features. When it was about 7 o'clock Hinata decided to stop for the day.

"I-I-I think th-that's good f-for n-n-now." She said.

There was an awkward silence but Sasuke broke it. "Umm Hinata about the other night-" She interrupted,"No-no y-you don't h-have to ex-explain I-I d-d-don't blame y-you." She said getting up. Sasuke followed to the front door trying to say something but Hinata wouldn't hear it. He finally got mad and slammed his hands on the door (with her in between them). "Look ,Hinata! I don't want things to be weird for us okay?! Even though I like you I still want to be your friend even though you can't return those feelings okay?!"

Before Hinata could say anything he headed out the door. "Just think about it okay!" That was all he said then left.

Hinata was confused at what just happened. She wasn't sure what to make of this situation she put her things away and went to bed trying to decide why he was so mad.

Hours later of critical thinking she silently fell into the deep abyss of unconsciousness...


	13. Chapter 13: Decisions and Surprises

**_Okay so last chapter you met Kabuto, Hinata had that dream... *drools*, sasuke reallly really likes Hinata, and Deidara is back!!! ^_^ yay!! lol Did you know Sakura means cherry blossom and Kurenai means deep red (her eyes no doubt) Well please enjoy this piece with all your heart!! ^_^ from Rumiko... oh and thank you Someone because you were the only person who noticed I accidentally put chapter 8 up instead of 11... lol Sorry I did that guys I was really tired when I wrote that. :) Well just re-read it and see what you've missed._**

* * *

**_Chapter 13: Decisions and Surprises_**

Hinata woke up around 4:30a.m. Hinata was surprised she woke up this early. Considering she barely got any sleep the night before. Hinata decided to take a quick shower then gather her things for school.

After she finished what she was doing she started reading her book. It was an old book that her mother gave to her when she was a child and though Hinata couldn't exactly read all the words in the book back then she managed to finish it before she passed away.

The book was about a princess that runs away from her father who is an evil warlord. Even though she manages to run away she gets captured by a thief who she later falls in love with.

Hinata loved this book dearly. It was the only thing Hiashi didn't claim as his own because Hinata secretly hid it from him.

As she was reading she heard her phone ring. "H-hello?" Hinata answered.

"Hi. It's Tenten. I was wondering if you'd like to go on a double date with me and Neji." She asked.

"Umm... o-o-kay. Wh-when i-is i-t going t-to be?" Hinata asked suddenly becoming shy.

"This Saturday... we can go to a movie and maybe dinner after it." She said sounding exicted.

Hinata was excited she really wanted to go on a date with Deidara again."Okay." She said.

"Alright then! I'll see you and Deidara around 4p.m. Saturday." She said the hung.

Hinata was happy that she would be going on a date with Deidara again. She immediately called him. "Hey D-Deidara-kun... d-do you-you want t-t-to g-go on a d-d-double date w-w-with me?" She said sheepishly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I. un." He said. Hinata instantly lit up.

"So who else is going? un." He asked.

"N-neji and Tenten a-a-are going t-t-together." She said.

"Hmm... and what time will it be? un"

"I-it will b-b-be a-around 4p.m. on Saturday. W-w-we're going t-to see a-a movie then m-maybe g-get something to e-e-eat afterwards." Hinata said.

"Okay, I can't wait til then. un... Hinata..."

"y-y-yes?" She asked.

"I love you. un."

Hinata smiled and blushed. "I-I love y-y-you too, Deidara-kun." She said.

They hung up and Hinata was very happy. Butterflies were in her stomach and her heart was racing.

Hinata got her stuff and headed off to school.

As she was walking to school someone ppulled up in a car. It was Kabuto.

"Can I give you a ride?" He asked politely.

"Umm... o-o-okay." She said. She got into the front seat with him.

"Do you always walk to school?" He asked as they were driving.

"No n-n-not a-all the t-t-time." Hinata said.

"Hmm..." He didn't need to say more because he knew why she walked or got a ride from someone else.

"So, what are you gonna do when Hiashi gets back?" He asked knowing the answer already.

"Wh-whatever h-he tells m-m-me to d-do." She said simply.

"Huh... let's just hope that's all you have to do." He smiled at her.

Hinata tried to return his smile but knowing that Hiashi was coming back made her feel a little uneasy.

The rest of the drive was quiet until they got to the driveway the school parking lot.

"So, how's the project coming along?" Kabuto asked.

"Oh umm.... it's-it's f-f-f-fine." Hinata stated remembering what he said last night.

"Really? Did anything interesting happen?" He asked almost as if he knew what it was that happened.

"N-n-no, wh-why d-d-do you a-a-ask?"

"No reason just wondering."

After that it was quiet and Hinata didn't dare speak a word for fear that he might some-how know what Sasuke said.

When they got to school Hinata hastily got her stuff and ran inside not even bothering to watch where she was going and she accidentally ran into the one person she wanted to avoid right now. Sasuke.

"Oh I-I'm s-s-sorry." She said.

"Uh... it's okay but Hinata I wanted to talk-"

"Umm I'm s-s-sorry I-I have t-t-to go now!" She said then quickly left.

She knew in her head that she couldn't avoid him for very long after all they had almost all classes together and he was her Art partner.

When she put her stuff away Ino stood near her. "Hey Hyuuga! I think we need to talk." She said then grabbed her shoulder and brought her to the girls bathroom which was empty besides her, Sakura, Ino, and a few Sasuke fan-girls.

"Now let me make this perfectly clear leave our Sasuke-kun alone or we'll beat you to a pulp... oh and don't even try to run into him again just for attention." Sakura said harshly.

"I-I wasn't d-d-doing it o-on p-purpose." Hinata stuttered.

"Whatever liar!" Sakura said lunging toward Hinata.

Sakura tried to punch Hinata but she missed every one she threw. Hinata managed to throw her on the ground without hurting her.

That's when Ino and the other fan-girls decided to pounce on their prey. Right when they were ready to attack Temari came through the door.

"What the hell?!" She said. Everyone was scared of Temari, well except for Hinata. They all left quickly even Sakura.

"What happened?" She asked.

"No-nothing." Hinata said. They went to class and the day carried on.

* * *

When lunch came around Hinata got to the table which was full of people but could make room for Hinata.

"Tobi thinks you look pretty today." He said.

"Th-th-thank you T-Tobi-kun." She said blushing.

Sasori and Deidara were arguing about 'true art' again and Kabuto was talking to the other Akatsuki members.

Hinata thought about the other night with Sasuke. She wonder what she was suppose to do. She did want to be his friend but she didn't want things to be weird.

It was all too confusing. "Why did he have to like me. There were tones of other pretty girls in the school, why not like them?" She thought to herself.

When lunch was over Hinata was about to go to class but someone grabbed her and took her to the old art room.

It was Sasuke. "S-s-sasuke?! Wh-why did y-you do th-that??" Hinata asked very alarmed.

"Well you wouldn't talk to me earlier and I really wanted to tell you something important." He said.

"B-b-but we c-could g-g-get in trouble! A-and what a-are we gonna tell o-our s-sensai?"

"Don't worry I asked if I could borrow the old art room and you for our project." He said non-chanlantly.

"B-but h-h-how did y-you d-do that?" Hinata asked stunned.

"Well... being a Uchiha has it's ups and downs... but that's not the point. Look about yesterday, I'm sorry for bringing it up like that and making you choose. I just didn't want to loose you as a friend... I mean you're the first girl that I can actually talk to without you drooling over me and you're not like the other girls... you're special." He said.

Hinata smiled at his compliment but she was still unsure of what to make of this.

"Look I really do like you... but I don't want to risk our friendship. When I said for you to decide I didn't mean it like that... I just... I just want us to be friends if we can't be anything more than that."

Hinata thought about it. "I-I don't kn-know what to th-think of a-all this..."

"Can we please be friends again?" He asked.

Hinata was hesitant at first but then she thought about all the good times they had together and finally answered,"Okay. I'm s-s-sorry for i-i-ignoring y-you."

Sasuke lit up instantly. "It's okay I'm just glad we're friends again." After that they went back to class.

Iruka apparently knew why they were gone so he didn't give them a hard time as they walked to their seats.

Hinata sat in the back as usual. Sakura and Karin gave her a dirty look through out the whole class period but thankfully Iruka saw this and gave them both detention.

When math came along Hinata was early to class. She saw Izumo and Shizune talking and she even smiled at him. It was obvious they liked each other and Hinata thought it was so cute.

Izumo didn't give any homework and he gave them little class work to do. He even let them talk for the rest of the class period if they were done with their work.

"I heard that the reason she was gone for five weeks was because her arm was broken..." Karin said to Ino.

"Really? How?"

"Well they said she did to herself because people were being mean to her and she wanted others to feel sorry for her."

Hinata heard what they said but she didn't care. She kept to herself. Though when Temari heard them talking she got angry and started yelling at them for being 'selfish, bitchy, rumor-starters'.

After that the rest of her classes were quiet and she even finished her project in Art class.

"Hey Hinata, do mind if I take you home today...un?" Deidara asked.

"N-n-no not a-at all." She said.

"Cool let's go then, un." He grabbed her hand and walked her to his car.

Deidara and Hinata sat in the back. "So, what are you gonna do when your father gets back...un?" Deidara asked.

Hinata was uncomfortable that he brought the same subject Kabuto brought up but she felt glad they he felt concerned for her.

"I'm-I"m gonna d-d-do what h-he t-tells me s-s-so I-I won't g-get into m-much tr-trouble." Hinata stuttered.

Deidara was silent for a moment. He didn't like the idea of leaving Hinata alone with that cruel, harsh, and sadistic man... Deidara hated him to the very core.

Sasori quicky changed the subject,"So have you thought of a name for that puppy you want?"

Hinata thought about it for a minute. "Hmm... h-how about K-Kaori?" Hinata asked even though it was her decision.

"That sounds wonderful. It means beautiful, right?" He asked.

"Y-y-yes."

"I like it! How about you, Deidara?"

"Oh uh... I think it fits well, yeah." He said facing Hinata.

He smiled at her as they dropped her off. Deidara walked her to her porch.

"I love you, un." He said kissing her forehead.

"I-I love y-y-you too."

Deidara waved 'goodbye' and then left with Sasori.

As Hinata went inside she heard the home phone ringing again.

"H-h-hello?" She answered.

"We have a change of plans, Hinata! Look I've invited a few friends to come over the night of my arrival. So instead of making me and Hanabi food I need you to prepare a feast for about 20 people... and I expect the food to be well made and cooked or so help I'll..." He didn't finish what he said. Most likely because someone had walked by and he was afraid of them over-hearing his conversation.

He continued,"Rememeber you have less than two weeks until I get back."

"Y-y-yes f-f-father." Hinata said.

"Whatever you demon just do it." The he hung up.

Hinata sat down on the couch. She couldn't believe that she was to prepare a meal for over 20 people. Well it didn't matter she has no choice but to listen.

Hinata finished her work and decided to see the puppy.

She called Kiba on her cell.

"H-h-hey Kiba? Do y-y-you mind i-if I-I come o-over to s-s-see th-the puppy?"

"No, not really. I can pick you up if you want?" He offered.

Hinata refused though. "No-no thank y-you, I-I d-d-don't mind w-w-walking."

"Okay I'll see you later then." He said.

Hinata hung up and started walking out the door.

She noticed that the clouds in the sky were really dark and grey. They looked as if it were going to storm which made her more nervous.

About 20 minutes later Hinata finally made it to Kiba's house, thankfully it didn't storm so Hinata felt a little calmer.

She knocked on the door and Kiba quickly let her in.

"Hey, I was beginning to think you got lost or something." He said playfully.

Hinata smiled. He took her to see the puppy.

"Well she's still in good health and her mom hasn't rejected her... yet... so there's nothing to worry about." Kiba said cheerfully.

She looked at the puppy and was happy it's mother didn't reject her.

Hinata heard some thunder and she began to get nervous again. She really was beginning to get afraid.

"Hmm... it looks like there is going to be a storm and a big one at that." Kiba said looking outside then at Hinata. "You okay?" He asked.

Hinata nodded her head even though she wasn't okay at all.

She walked to the front door. "Well, I-I-I should g-g-get g-going. I'll s-s-see y-you later, K-Kiba." She said. As she walked out the front door she ppulled out her phone and called Deidara.

"Deidara-kun c-c-can y-y-you br-bring me o-over there?" Hinata asked becoming more and more frightened.

"Yeah. Where are you?!" He asked.

"I-I-I am a-at K-Kiba's house." She replied. She told him how to get here.

"Okay, I'll be there, shortly. Don't worry." He told her caringly.

"A-a-alright." She said hanging up the phone. She walked uder a tree and waited. She covered her ears and closed her eyes hoping that Deidara would be there any moment.

"Hinata!"

She looked up and saw Deidara quickly rush over to her. "Hinata! are you okay, un?!" He asked picking her up.

"I'm-I'm f-fine." She said. He set her in the car and got on his side and began to speed back to his house. The wheels made a screeching noise as he turned sharply.

"How long have you been waiting. Un?" He asked,

"N-n-not th-that long. I-I don't th-th-think." She replied.

"Un.."

They arrived to his house only a few minutes later.

Hinata and Deidara quickly went inside.

"Hey Hinata!" Sasori said reading a book.

"H-h-hi." She said.

"So what do you want to eat?" Deidara asked.

"Umm... i-it doesn't m-m-matter t-to me." She said trying to smile.

"Okay... yeah."

"How about we order some pizza, un." He said.

"That's cool." Sasori responded.

Hinata nodded her head and sat on the couch.

Deidara ordered ppizza then sat next to her.

"You okay?" He asked obviously concerned.

"Uh-huh." She told him.

Deidara put his arm around her waist. She began to blush now.

Obviously happy by this reaction he kissed her lips, slightly parting them.

Hinata's heart was beating so looud it was a wonder he didn't hear it.

Before Deidara could say anything the doorbell rang.

'Ding-Dong' He grabbed his wallet and went to the door.

"Hey." Deidara said opening the door. The pizza guy nodded his head and handed Deidara the box. "That'll be 15 dollars." He said.

Deidara handed the box to Sasori and pulled out a 20.

"Un...Keep the change." He said then shut the door.

After everyone was done eating it was night time.

Hinata went to her room and went to bed. Deidara came with her and laid next to her.

(The dream tonight was different, it started out good then it go bad...)

Hinata was sitting alone on a swing watching all the over little kids holding hands with their mothers and talking to their fathers. She looked sad and rejected. Little kids came up to her. "HA HA!! Hinata's got no mommy... Hinata's got no momy!!" They chanted this.

She just looked down in shame. Someone came over quickly and stood up for her. "Leave her alone! You guys are just mean and are sad about your own lives that you'll try to hurt anyone who looks weak. You don't even try to understand where she's coming from." Sasuke said.

They other kids just left. "You Okay?" Sasuke asked turning to face her. "

Hinata was crying a little and nodded her head. Sasuke smiled at her "I'm Sasuke." He said sitting down on the other swing.

"I'm-I'm Hinata." She said quietly. "Hmm... Nice to meet you Hinata." He replied.

There was a short silence but Sasuke broke it,"You know I know what you're going through... my mom is gone too."

"Really?" Hinata asked looking up at him.

"Yeah... actually both my parents are gone so I'm all alone." He said beginning to get sad. Hinata looked up at him. "I'm s-s-so s-sorry."

"It's okay... hey, you wanna be friends?" He asked. hinata nodded her head. "Okay!" She said.

They played tag and hide-and-seek when suddenly she heard Hiashi yell her name. She waved goodbye and rushed to her father's side.

"You stupid little child! Where the hell have you been?!!" Hiashi demanded to know. He was drunk again.

"I-I was playing w-with my fr-friend." Hinata said panic in her voice.

"Whatever! Just get in the damn car!" He yelled. Hinata was suddenly some where else.

It was dark and she couldn't see anything. She heard someone call her name... "Hinata... Hinata..." It sounded like her mother.

"Hurry Hinata. Help me!" She said. "I'm coming, mommy just hold on." She said trying to go towards the voice.

She finally saw some light and when she went into it she saw Hiashi holding Kisa at gun-point.

"Nooooooo!!!" Hinata screamed.

"Hinata! Hinata! It's okay, you're fine." Deidara said trying to get her attention. "It was all a dream you're alright. Just open your eyes."

Hinata opened them and he was right, it was only a dream. "Deidara-kun, I'm s-s-sorry f-for waking y-y-you." Hinata said rubbing her eyes.

"That's okay, you didn't wake me. I've been awake all night." He said holding her in his arms. He kissed her forehead. He was holding her hand while she slept.

* * *

As Hinata got up she saw that Deidara had woken up before her. When she saw the clock she realized she had slept later than usual. It was 7:03 a.m.

Hinata went to change quickly when suddenly she remembered that she didn't have any spare clothes. She quickly got up and rushed downstairs. "Uh... d-d-do you m-mind if I-I can g-g-go get some sp-spare clothing." Hinata asked.

"No problem. I'll take you over there un." Deidara said smiling at her.

Hinata smiled back at him and went with him to the car.

"I'm so glad we don't have school tomorrow un." Deidara said happily.

"Y-yeah... do you know why we don't have school Friday?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Umm... I think it's because all the sensai's are having meetings with Tsunade." He said.

They pulled into her drive way and Hinata quickly changed into school clothes.

Hinata came out where Deidara was waiting patiently. After that they picked up Sasori and went to school.

Asuma was in a good mood and didn't give any work out. Ino was trying to pass notes to Sasuke but Asuma saw it and threw it away.

There was no gym because Guy was still in the hospital. He didn't want to spend all his time in bed so the nurses had to keep an eye on him. Everyone talked for the gym period. "So Hinata when is your dad suppose to be back?" Deidara asked.

"I-I-I don't know h-h-he d-didn't s-say." "unn..."

After that it was lunch. Nothing interesting happened well except for when there was a fight.

Temari got in a fight again. She punched Ino for being all over Shikamaru. Ino actually tried to fight back but Temari punched her again. Before Temari could do anymore damage Tsunade and Shizune broke up the fight.

"Women are so trouble-some." He said as Temari dragged him to Tsunade's office as a witness.

After lunch Iruka explained the history of all the hokages. Then he gave out the homework. They were to choose to write a report about the Third or Fouth Hokage.

Math was easy and Izumo didn't give out any homework. Thankfully the rest of the day went by quickly.

When Hinata got home she saw Neji's car sitting in the drive way.

When she got she greeted her cousin. "Hi Neji." She said.

'Hey, Hime!" He said happily. "So... I talked to Hiashi a moment ago." He said.

"Y-y-you d-did?" Hinata asked surprised.

"Yeah. He's coming home Wensday, and that you need to have the fest ready at 5p.m. when he and everyone gets there."

"Oh... w-w-well th-then that's f-fine. I'll h-have it r-ready by th-then." She said.

"I'll help too okay." He said nicely.

"Okay! Th-thanks." She said feeling a little better. As she thought aout it she realized that with all the people there, there is less of a chance that he would abuse in front of her. She began to suddenly feel happy...

As Hinata continued she heard knock at the door. "Don't worry I'll get it." Neji said.

He walked over to the door and opened it. It was Itachi...


	14. Chapter 14: Cunning and Dangerous

**_Hello everyone!! :) I'm so glad that you're all happy to read this and the reviews I've gotten so far are great. Okay so review on last chapter... uh... lol well Hinata and Deidara are going on a double-date with Neji and Tenten!!! YAY! Umm, Hinata was threatened by Sakura and other fan-girls (they annoy me too), Sasuke brings Hinata into a room.... alone... with nobody around!!! But he wants to be friends if they can never be together... Hinata has to cook for more than 20 people, and then Itachi was at her house when I left off... ^_^ Did you know that the names of Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru came from a Japanese myth. Jiraiya and Tsunade were married... :) and Orochimaru was a bad guy (Figures...)...Please enjoy this with all your heart and soul! ^_^_**

* * *

**_Chapter 14: Cunning and Dangerous_**

Itachi stepped through the door. "Thanks for coming." Neji said. "No problem." He replied.

Neji turned towards Hinata. "Hinata, this is my partner for Art... I'm sure you already know him." He said. Hinata was in a daze but she slowly nodded her head.

Now that she thought about it she had a few class with Itachi she just never noticed him. She had Math, Science, and apparently Art with him. He probably skipped class so much that she only saw him once or twice... if even that.

"So we're gonna start on this and we'll try not to bother you, okay?" He said mindfully. Hinata just nodded her head. She went upstairs and started on her report on the Third hokage.

After a while Hinata stopped writing and went downstairs to check on her cousin.

Neji was still drawing Itachi. Hinata was at the top of the stairs when Itachi looked at her. Hinata just stood there frozen as he continued staring at her with those piercing eyes of his.

"Hey keep your eyes there don't move cause I like that look in them." Neji said.

Itachi didn't move his eyes away from Hinata.

"Okay you can move now." Neji said. "I've finished all I have to do is shade everything in which isn't that hard."

Neji got up suddenly. "Hey will you excuse me, I have to make a privite phone call..." He said leaving the room.

Hinata came downstairs and walked over into the kitchen. "W-w-would y-you like s-s-something to dr-drink?" Hinata asked curtiously.

"No thanks." Hinata grabbed a bottle of water for herself and sat down. She tried not to stare in his eyes but it was hard not to. Hinata put her head down and placed her hand over her forehead.

She had her eyes closed as if it helped in some way. When she put her hand down and opened her eyes again Itachi was right in front of her staring at her.

Hinata was frozen and she held her breath. He put his hand on her forehead and the other on his. He compared temperatures. Hinata's faced glowed red and she looked like she was about to faint.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you... yet." He said. Hinata felt a little better until she heard 'yet' which made her uneasy.

"Well you don't have a fever." He replied. He took his hand away from her head but he didn't move. It was like he enjoyed looking into her eyes seeing her compassion even though she was frightened. He leaned in a bit but before he could do anything else he heard the front door open and he wuickly went back to his place.

"Sorry that took so long. I had to discuss something rather important and it couldn't wait." He said.

"It's fine I guess." Itachi said not really caring. Neji tilted his head. He looked from Hinata to Itachi. "Did something happen?" He asked.

"No-no n-n-nothing at a-all I-I just d-don't feel too g-g-good and Itachi ch-checked m-my temperature, th-th-that's a-all." Hinata said answering quickly.

Itachi's phone began to ring and he quickly answered."Yes? Huh... Really? I'll be there shortly then, won't I? I just need to call the others." Itachi hung up the phone then called someone else.

Hinata tilted her head wondering if he had to call all the other members of Akatsuki.

He went outside to call the others privitely.

"Hmm... I'm guessing he'll have to go. Well that's fine we can finish it up tomorrow. Thankfully he gave me his number." Neji said to himself.

Hinata got up hastily and went to make some dinner hopefully it would get her mind off everything that's been happeningto her lately.

Itachi left without saying a word which was fine by her, but she couldn't help but wonder what it was that he left for and if Deidara and the other members and to leave suddenly like this too.

Hinata stopped thinking about it when she realized she was burning the miso soup she was cooking.

Thankfully when Neji ate it he didn't realize it was burnt.

"So did you finish your project?" Neji asked.

Hinata nodded.

"Really? May I see it then?" He asked wondering what it looked like.

Hinata went upstairs and grabbed it. When she showed it to Neji he looked amazed. "Wow. That is briliant! You could be an artist." He complimented.

Hinata blushed a little. "Th-thank y-y-you Nii-san." Hinata said.

"You know the more I look at Sasuke the more he looks mad about something... I wonder what it is." Neji said pointing the one factor Hinata didn't see.

Hinata looked at it too and saw the same thing. She never really thought that he was mad or anything but now as she stood there staring into the picture's eyes she saw anger and hurt.

She put the picture aside. "So, Hinata are you going to visit that one kid, Kiba?" He asked. She thought about it but when she saw the tremendous amount of black clouds outside she decided against going.

"N-no not t-t-today. It l-l-looks r-really b-bad." Hinata said. Neji looked outside too. "I guess your right... Well I better head home before it gets any worse." He said. Neji quicky ran out to his car and left leaving Hinata alone.

She grabbed her lap top from her room and checked the weather online.

It said that there will be a very bad thonderstorm and that everyone should stay clear of anything that can cause lightning to hit.

She was beginning to get scared but she heard her phone and she hastily answered it.

"H-h-hello?" Hinata asked with obvious panic in her voice.

"Hinata, do you mind if I can come over, un?" Deidara asked.

"N-n-no b-but I-I thought you w-w-were at a m-m-meeting with the A-Akatsuki?" Hinata replied.

"I'm sure they won't mind if I skip this one time. un."

Hinata grinned. "O-Okay."

"Alright, I'll see you in a little bit. yeah." He hung up.

Hinata put her phone away. She saw the crackle of lightning and heard the booming thunder which made her jump. She covered her ears.

Suddenly the power went out and someone slammed open the door. Hinata screamed as loud as she could.

The tall figure rushed over to her.

"Hinata! Hinata! It's okay I'm here! Don't worry!!"Deidara said. He said a few more soothing words to calm Hinata.

"It's okay the power's just out no need to worry." He said holding her. He kissed her forehead and she began to relax.

"I'm s-s-sorry. I-I didn't m-m-mean to fr-freak out l-l-like I did." She said.

"It's okay. Thunder storms are scary and they're even scarier when you have to bare them alone. Yeah." He saidd.

Hinata smiled even though he could see it.

"Hmm... do you have any candles, un?" He asked. "Oh y-yeah, w-wait here." She said.

She eventually found her way to the closet and grabbed some candles and a box of matches. She quickly found her way back and set them on the table. Then Deidara immediately grabbed the box of matches and lit all the candles.

"There! Now we can see, un." He said. When he looked at her he noticed her pruple eyes were sparkling from the candle light.

He leaned forward and kissed her lips. Hinata parted her lips and little and Deidara parted his.

The kiss was long and hard. She felt the world disapear around her. Nothing else mattered. No one else existed. It was just the two of them alone in the universe.

After a while it ended. Deidara looked meaningfully into Hinata's eyes.

What seemed like the perfect moment was interrupted by frantic knocking on the door.

"Deidara-sempai!!! Deidara-sempai!!! Tobi wants in!! Tobi is scared!!!" Tobi yelled.

Hinata quickly let him in and shut the door.

"I sat we should've left him out there." Deidara said looking the other way. Tobi bowed his head at Hinata. "Thank you Hinata-hime!! Tobi very grateful you are a very good girl." He said.

Hinata smiled. "Th-thank y-y-you." She said. Thunder roared loudly and Hinata covered her ears hoping that the storm would pass over soon.

Deidara came over to her and pulled her hands away from her head. "It's okay you're not alone so you don't have to be afraid." Hinata looked up at him and a single tear streaked her face. He wiped the tear away and she hugged him.

"Awww!!! Deidara-sempai and Hime sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love. second comes marriage-" Tobi stopped talking when Deidara began to give him an evil look.

Tobi backed up and sat down on the couch.

Hinata looked up at Deidara. "You okay now, un?"

Hinata nodded her head slightly. "Here how about you hold my hand, so that way if you're scared you can squeeze it really tight and I'll know. un." Deidara said holding out his hand.

Hinata grabbed his hand. "Th-th-thank y-you Deidara-kun." Hinata said . They sat back down on the couch.

Tobi got up and sat in the chair across from them.

The power didn't come back on until late that night. Tobi had fallen asleep on the chair and after a short while Hinata fell asleep, still holding hands with Deidara but he had his other arm wrapped around her waist. Deidara blew out the candles and fell asleep with Hinata.

It was a cute sight.

Tobi eventually fell on the floor making a loud 'thud' noise causing Hinata and Deidara to wake up.

"Huh? Wh-what time i-i-is it?" Hinata asked looking around.

"2 a.m." Deidara said looking at his phone. The power must of come back on when they were asleep because the lights were on.

"Oh. Th-that's good. Th-the f-food w-w-won't sp-spoil then." Hinata said. With her Father coming home expecting a feast she would need all the food they had.

Tobi yawned and got up scratching the back of his head. "Tobi is tired."

"Why do you sleep with that mask on, un?" Deidara asked.

"Because Tobi likes it Sempai!"

"Whatever, un."

"Hey Tobi y-y-you c-can sleep i-in my b-b-bed if y-y-you would l-l-like." Hinata offered.

"Really, Hime?! That is so kind of you Hime! Tobi is so happy."

"N-n-no pr-problem." She said. She showed him to her room which was tidy and clean except for the blood spots that stained the floor.

Tobi ran to the bed and fell quickly asleep.

"Wow... You're too nice, yeah." Deidara said walking out of the room with Hinata.

She giggled. "C-c-can y-you really b-be 'too nice'?" Hinata asked.

Deidara nodded his head and went downstairs with her.

Hinata sat on the couch and so did Deidara. "You c-can sl-sleep h-h-here if y-you want... I-I don't m-m-mind g-getting up." Hinata said.

"But I do mind, Hinata. I like sleeping with you in my arms." He said grabbing her hand and holding it.

Hinata blushed. "Okay, I'll-I'll st-stay then."

Hinata fell back asleep with a smile.

A few hours later Hinata decided to get up. She made some breakfast which made Tobi immediately run downstairs. Deidara saw he was coming and tripped him, on accident of course...

"Deidara-sempai. Help Tobi up... please." He said. Deidara rolled his eyes and helped him up.

Hinata served their breakfast and smiled cheerfully.

After they finished eating Hinata went up stairs to take a shower.

Deidara and Tobi were arguing when Neji came through the door.

"Where's Hinata?!" He asked urgently.

"She went upstairs to take a shower." Deidara said.

"Oh... well I guess I'll have to wait to tell her." He said taking a seat on the couch.

"To tell Hime what?" Tobi asked.

"Oh umm... that Itachi is coming over in the afternoon and staying for dinner."

The look in Deidara's eye was different. It was now filled with hate. "Itachi-sama??? Tobi wonders why Itachi-sama is coming over?"

"He's my Art partner and I invited for dinner." Neji said wondering why Tobi referred to himself in third-person.

Deidara got up and headed for the door. "I'm leaving. Tell Hinata I'll see her tomorrow for the double-date thing." He said then left.

"Why did he leave?" Neji asked.

"Oh Deidara-sempai hates Itachi-sama. Tobi thinks it's funny when he gets so worked up whenever the Uchiha kid is near her." Tobi said getting uo too.

"Tobi needs to leave too! Tell Hime Tobi said bye-bye!" He said then ran after Deidara.

A few minutes later Hinata came down the stairs. She look around the room before she said anything.

"H-hello Nii-san Wh-where did T-Tobi and D-Deidara g-g-go?" She asked.

"Oh, well they left in a hurry. Deidara told me to tell you that he'll see you tomorrow for the double-date."

"O-o-oh." She said looking down.

"Hey Hinata? Umm Itachi is coming over to finish the project and I invited him to dinner if you don't mind."

Hinata turned red. "D-d-d-dinner???" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, but I can cancel the whole dinner thing if you don't want to though." He said politely.

"No-no i-i-it's okay. I-I don't m-mind a-at all." She said.

"Okay great. He'll be over around noon for the project."

"O-okay." Hinata replied thinking of what to serve for dinner.

Around 12:30 there was a knock at the door. Neji answered quickly. "Hey Itachi." Neji said.

"Hi. Sorry I'm a little late. Sasuke was being a pest again."

Itachi turned his head towards Hinata and walked to her. He placed his hand on her forehead again. "Hmm... you don't have a fever and yet you look a little red."

Hinata's face was as red as an apple. "C-c-can y-you st-stop that pl-please?" Hinata asked barely audible.

He pulled his hand away and then turned his attention to Neji who began on their project.

"Let's get this over with okay." Itachi said. He began drawing Neji. He was reading a book for his pose.

After about an hour Itachi had finished. "There all done. I can finish the rest by myself."

Neji nodded his head and got up.

Hinata was getting a little bored so she grabbed her favorite book and went outside in her back yard. She took a seat on a wooden swing under a cherry blossom tree and started reading.

Neji saw Hinata was outside and wondered why she was out there.

"Hey I'll be right back. I need to get something from my house." Neji said leaving out the door. "Okay." Itachi said not caring.

Hinata closed her book and sat on the swing staring at the sky. She saw Itachi come outside without Neji which made her nervous. "Wh-where d-d-did Neji g-g-go?" Hinata asked hoping he didn't leave.

"He left but he'll be back." Itachi said walking towards her. Hinata got up and started backing up as far as she could go. Which wasn't that far because she hit the tree.

"I'm not that scary, am I?" He asked. Hinata didn't say anything which made him grin."You know I don't think you're scared of me I think you're just nervous around me.... Hmm I wonder why... Are you attracted to me?" Itachi asked.

"No-no! N-never." Hinata said.

"Hmm... really?" He leaned closer. "Because _I'm_ attracted to you." Hinata's heart skipped a beat when he finished his sentence.

He started to lean closer. When Hinata realized he was gonna kiss her she pushed him away from her. "I-I only l-love D-Deidara-kun." Hinata said moving away from him.

"That's fine by me but one kiss isn't gonna get you in trouble." He said.

"I-I will n-n-never ch-cheat on D-D-Deidara." Hinata said.

"Hmm... fine. Then I will make you fall in love with me one way or another." He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. She turned her head away from him.

Itachi grabbed her chin and made her face him. He was about to do something else when he heard a car lock itself. He let go of her and went inside.

Hinata breathed a sigh in relief. "Th-that w-w-was cl-close." She said to herself but then she realized that he was staying another couple hours for dinner.

Hinata walked inside. "H-hi Nii-san." She said.

"Hey. Sorry I left I had to go get something important."

"I-It's o-okay." Hinata said. Hinata waited a few hours before she started on dinner.

She went upstairs and began reading again. As she was reading though she thought about what Itachi had said.

"Wh-what did h-h-he mean b-by th-that?" Hinata wondered to herself.

Later that night she went in the kitchen and started on the meal. She made miso soup and this time and it wasn't burnt even though she had a lot on her mind.

When she was ready to serve it Itachi grabbed the bowls from her and served it himself. "Y-y-you d-didn't h-have to do th-that." Hinata saod.

"Can't you just thank me?" Itachi said taking his seat across from her.

"Y-y-you're r-right, th-thank y-you." She said.

"You're welcome."

Neji looked at them both with a confused look.

"Umm... let's eat!" He said.

Thankfully they ate in silence and Hinata began to relax a little even though she was still uncomfortable with Itachi.

After they finished Neji took the dishes and washed them for Hinata.

"So Hinata, I heard you're my little brother's art partner."

"Y-y-yeah. We a-a-already f-finshed th-the p-portraits." She said getting up.

"Hmm... that's good. I wonder if your portrait is as good as Sasuke's."

"D-d-do y-you wish t-to see i-it?" Hinata asked being polite.

"Yes I would."

Hinata went upstairs and grabbed the picture.

She brought it down and showed him.

"Hmm... that's very good. I can even tell what emotion he has." He said.

Hinata put it away.

"Well I better go. I'll see you some other time okay." Itachi told her.

Hinata was glad he finally left.

Neji walked up to her and waved bye to Itachi.

"Hey it looks as though you have a visitor." Neji pointed.

Hinata came to the door and saw Deidara leaning on the fence waiting for Itachi to leave.

After he drove away Deidara went to the front door.

"W-were y-y-you waiting th-there a-all d-day?" Hinata asked.

"Not not _all_ day. So what happened." Deidara asked.

"Wh-what d-do y-y-you mean?" Hinata wondered.

"You just seem more tense than usual and if my assumtion is right I'm guessing Itachi caused it, un."

He was exactly right. Hinata told him everything that happened earlier and the weird comment he made to her.

"heheh... well he's certainly persistant... I should've expected this." He said. "Hey Hinata, Itachi is a cunning and dangerous guy. Please be wary of him, he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants, un." He said.

Hinata nodded her head. "O-okay."

"D-d-do y-you think y-you c-can m-maybe st-stay with m-me just i-in case he c-c-comes back?" Hinata asked twiddling her thumbs again.

Deidara smiled. "It would be my honor, Hime...un." He said bowing to Hinata.

She blushed happily.

Deidara grabbed her hand. "I wonder where I'll sleep, yeah?"

"Y-y-you c-can sleep in m-my r-r-room if you'd l-like." Hinata said.

"Okay but there's one thing I need if I do that." He said looking at her.

"Wh-what i-is it?" Hinata asked.

"You, un."

Hinata smiled and nodded her head.

"Well, I think I'll go now." Neji said.

"O-o-okay Nii-san. B-b-bye." Hinata said waving to him.

He waved back. "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow."

Deidara and Hinata went to bed.

It was later that night when Hinata heard something at the door.

She went downstairs and opened it. There was nobody there. She shut the door and went back to bed. Whatever was out there was gone now....


	15. Chapter 15: Double Dating

**__**

Well last chapter Itachi came over and he was rather interested in Hinata, He tries to kiss her, and there was something lurking in the night that Hinata didn't see... Ino's name means boar so i'm guessing that's why Sakura calls her 'Ino-pig', Itachi mean Weasel, and Iruka means dolphin. Oh and Itachi is not bad in this he's just... hmm he's just used to getting anything he wants and when Hinata wasn't interested he was a little surprised which he decided he would win her over. To me it's like trying to put water on a grease fire it won't go... or in other words persistant! :) Please enjoy this with all your heart!! ^_^ From Rumiko.

* * *

**_Chapter 15: Double-Dating_**

Hinata woke up early that morning. She got up and took a quick shower she changed into a purple dress which complimented her curves. The shoes she picked out were her usual black flat heels, which she had grown so used to. She was happy that her and Deidara were going on a date again but she was more excited about Neji dating Tenten!

Deidara was already awake. He was talking on his cell phone. "Hmm... Look I can't go so just do it... You'll be fine and I won't get mad unless you do something I would usually do as her boyfriend... Yeah, just come by here around 12 p.m. ....Thank you un." Deidara said then hung up.

He turned and saw Hinata in the purple dress and he stared at her in awe.

Hinata noticed this and blushed a little. "D-d-do y-you like it?"

Deidara came into focus again and answered her quickly. "You look magnificent and beautiful as always, yeah."

Hinata smiled and hugged him. "Th-thank y-y-you Deidara-kun."

He smiled at her for a short moment then he frowned and pulled away from her slowly. "Hinata, I can't go on the date today... I have another mission in Suna."

Hinata looked sad but she put on a smile. "I-It's o-okay. I-I can j-j-just c-call Neji a-and tell h-him I-I can't g-go." She said.

"No! Umm... I called someone to take my place and I already said you'd be there. Please Hinata I want you to enjoy yourself when I'm gone, yeah." He said grabbing her chin.

Hinata was confused. "Wh-who d-d-did y-you ask?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out yourself un." He replied with a smirk. He kissed her tenderly. There was someone in the driveway honking the horn. Sasori no doubt.

"Well I have to go. I'll see you when I get back okay un?" He said walking to the door.

"Wh-when w-w-will that b-be?" Hinata asked following him.

"About a week, un." He said.

"B-b-but Deidara-kun. My father will be back before then." Hinata said worriedly.

Deidara smiled. "I know but that still doesn't I can't see you, yeah." With that being said he waved 'goodbye' and left.

Hinata was sad that he left and wouldn't be back for a week but she couldn't help but wonder who was going to replace Deidara and what he meant by "That still doesn't mean I can't see you".

Hinata looked at the time and it was only 6:30 she looked to see if there was anything to eat and surprising there was nothing. She went up stairs and grabbed her wallet and went to the store.

About an hour and a half later she was home and put everything away. She heard a knock at the door and wondered if it wat that person Deidara was talking about earlier.

It wasn't. It was Neji. "H-H-Hi Nii-san!" Hinata said letting him in.

"Hey." He said. He took a seat on the couch. "Where's Deidara?" He asked. Hinata put her head don and explained everything even what she heard on his phone conversation.

"Hmm... well he's very thoughtful, I guess. I just hope he didn't choose anyone like Tobi... he's kinda weird." Neji said trying to brighten Hinata's mood.

She smiled at his attempt to make her happy.

"Well think of it this way, you go on this date that Deidara got to replace him, then when he gets back have _him_ take you on a date himself."

Hinata thought about it for a moment then spoke. "Th-that's a w-w-wonderful i-i-idea!" She said feeling happy again. But is didn't last long because she remembered something important. "W-we c-c-can't go o-on a date b-because wh-when Deidara'kun g-gets back Father w-w-would've already r-r-returned and h-he would never a-a-allow me t-t-to go outside." Hinata said.

"What Hiashi doesn't know won't kill him... or you in this matter. Besides, I'm sure Deidara has something up his sleeve. From what you told me he said it sounds like he has it all planned out." Neji said.

Hinata once again looked happy and this time she stayed this way.

"S-s-so Nii-san h-h-how c-come y-y-you came o-over so early?" Hinata asked.

"Oh right. I came over because I wanted to ask you something... What do you know about your mother and Hiashi?"

Hinata was confused as to what brought this on all of a sudden. "W-w-well I-I know th-they met i-in school a-and th-they h-had an a-a-arranged m-marriage... but th-that's all I-I really kn-know."

Neji nodded his head. "I should've of expected this."

Hinata tilted her head. "Excepted wh-what?"

Neji looked at her for a moment then answered. "Nothing. Hey I better go so I can get ready for the date. I'll see you later, Hime." He went to the front door and Hinata followed.

She waved to him as he left. "B-bye Nii-san."

Hinata went into the kitchen and made some tea. As she sat down she started to wonder who it was that Deidara picked to take his place. Hinata went upstairs and grabbed her lap top.

She checked her e-mail. She had no messages.

After a few minutes Hinata turned her lap top off and put in her room once more. When she was in her room she decided it could use a good clean up. She cleaned her entire room. She put all her clothes in her closet in an orderly fashion, She put her old stuffed animals that her mother gave to her in a special box, and she put all her school stuff on or near her desk.

After She was finished she wanted to finish reading her book when she heard someone at the door.

She wondered if it was Neji again but when she opened it, it was Sasuke.

"S-sasuke? Wh-what br-brings you h-here?" Hinata asked slightly surprised. She let him in and poured him a cup of tea.

"Well I'm here to take you on the double-date... Deidara asked me to take you in his place." He said drinking some of the tea.

"Oh-oh. W-w-well I-I can't wait th-then." She told him sitting down

When Sasuke looked at what she was wearing he was completely amazed.

"Hinata I- I love your dress." He managed to spit out.

"Th-thank y-you, Sasuke." Hinata said smiling.

She sat down and loked at the clock it was only 11:48 which meant that they would probably be there for another hour.

There was a weird silence but thankfully Sasuke broke it. "So, how have you been lately?"

"I'm f-f-fine. Wh-what a-about y-you?" She asked in return.

"I'm okay I guess. I heard my brother was Neji's partner?"

"Oh y-y-yeah. H-he c-came over tw-twice. I-I can't s-s-say I enjoyed i-it though. He's a-a little sc-scary."

Sasuke chuckled a bit. "Yeah he is, isn't he. I can't say I would enjoy his company either. Well actually, I hate his company" Sasuke saw an uneasy look on Hinata's face and he took a deep breath "... Did he try to do something to you?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata was a bit hesitant to tell him at first but then she decided to do it anyway.

After she explained all that happened she noticed him clench his fist. "That bastard!" He cursed to himself not knowing that Hinata could hear him.

"S-Sasuke i-it c-c-could be a-a misunderstanding o-of some s-sort." She said trying to calm him down.

"No there is no misunderstanding at all. He is just mad because he can't get what he wants and now he'll do anything to get you, but I won't let him, I'll protect you from him no matter what!" Sasuke told her.

Hinata put her head down. "Y-y-you d-don't have t-to do th-that."

Sasuke looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I-I m-mean you don't h-have to pr-protect m-m-me."

"But I want to! I made a promise to you when we were little that I would protect you and I'm going to keep that promise no matter what!"

Hinata's eyes widened. She had completely forgotten that promise he made so many years ago.

**(FLASH BACK...)**

"Hinata's got no mommy! Hinata's got no mommy!" The other boys chanted.

There were tears streaming down her face.

'Mommy, why did you have to leave now? Why couldn't you stay I need you!' She thought to herself.

Then she saw a boy push through the crowd of chanting kids.

"Hey! Leave her alone! Just because she's crying and alone doesn't mean you can make fun of her! You're just sad about your own lives so go away!!"

All the other kids left except the one who helped her.

He came over and sat in the swing next to hers.

"I understand where you're coming from both my parents are dead too. Don't let the other kids bother you. They don't understand what it's like until it happens to them."

She looked at him and for the first time in a while she smiled.

"By the way, I'm Sasuke Uchiha... what's your name?" He asked.

"M-my n-n-name is H-Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata replied.

Sasuke smiled back at her. "Well Hinata lets be best friends that way I can protect you, okay?"

"Pro-protect m-m-me?"

"Yeah! I promise! I'll protect for as long as we're friends! Which will be forever!"

**(End of frash back)**

"Hinata... Hinata? Are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata looked around and nodded her head slowly.

She looked at the time and it was almost 12. Her phone suddenly began to ring.

She answered it quickly.

"H-h-hello?" She said.

"Hey, It's Neji. I just got Tenten and we're about five minutes away from your house so I hope your date is ready, see ya in a few." He said the hung up.

Hinata put her phone away. "Neji and Tenten a-are a f-few minutes a-a-away so w-we sh-should w-wait outside f-for th-them." She said getting up and head for the door.

Sasuke nodded his head and followed her.

The wait wasn't very long but it seemed like forever. Thankfully Neji pulled into the driveway before the silence between Hinata and Sasuke couldn't get any more awkward.

They both went to the car and sat in the back.

"So Deidara picked Sasuke? Huh interesting... I can't wait to see how this plays out." Neji thought to himself.

"So we're gonna go to the movies first and see the new horror film. It's supposed to best the most bloodist and scariest movie yet!" Tenten said excitedly.

"Oh gr-great I-I can't w-w-wait." Hinata said. She didn't really want to see it because she already had enough blood in her life right now but she didn't want to ruin Neji and Tenten's first date.

When they got to the Theater the parking lot was packed. There was couples and families everywhere. Luckily Neji found a parking spot next to the Theater where a small white car was pulling out of.

As they got out Tenten grabbed Neji's hand and walked in. Hinata smiled. She was happy for them.

"Four adult tickets please." Neji said.

"Okay. That'll be $35.76, please." The ticket guy said.

Neji pulled out two twenties and gave it to the man.

The man handed Neji the four tickets and change. "Enjoy your movie, sir."

Neji responded with a simple,"Thanks."

Neji and Tenten sat all the way in the back and Sasuke and Hinata sat two rows in front of them.

Before the movie started Sakura and Ino came in and saw Sasuke. They both smiled until they saw who was sitting next to him. Hinata.

"Urg! I hate her!" Sakura said cussing under her breathe. Sakura got an idea. She grabbed Ino's drink and made her way to the row that Hinata and Sasuke was sitting at.

Sakura was going through the row with the drink in her hand and when she was hovering over Hinata she pretended to slip and spill the drink all over her.

"Oops, I am so sorry! I can't believe how clumsy I am." Sakura said with a smug smile.

Hinata got up quickly. "It's okay. I-I will j-j-just cl-clean i-it u-up." Hinata left the theater room and went to the ladies restroom. She carefully got the soda off. Thankfully it was sprite so it only looked wet. Hinata patted it off until it was just damp and then she used the automatic dryer to do the rest.

After she was finished it looked like nothing was spilled on it. When she got back into the theater room she saw Sakura had taken her spot and Ino was in the other one. Hinata saw Sasuke was smiling at them so she sat in the front row.

After the first 10 minutes on the movie Sasuke came down and sat next to her.

"Hey, I found you." He said happily.

"Sasuke? I-I th-thought you w-were with S-Sakura and I-Ino."

"Yeah but I told them I needed to use the bathroom." Sasuke said happily.

"W-won't th-they be m-mad if y-you just d-ditch th-th-them like th-that?" Hinata asked.

"Maybe but I agreed to this date to be with you not Sakura or Ino." Sasuke told her.

Hinata smiled. "Th-thanks th-then."

The movie was just as they said was bloody and scary but Hinata didn't flinch or get scared.

As tey were walking out Hinata saw the one person she hoped she wasn't going to see...

Itachi...

He saw her too and gave her a smirk look but he didn't come over to her instead he went into a theater room.

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief as Sasuke and the others came out.

"So where should we go to eat?" Tenten asked.

"Hmm... how about some pizza?" Sasuke asked.

"Okay that sounds great!" Tenten said excitedly.

They all got in the car and went to a pizza place.

Nothing really happened they just talked and got to know each other more.

Neji was interested with how Sasuke and Hinata met, which was so long ago.

Tenten just wanted to know why Deidara picked Sasuke to replace him and what exactly he said over the phone conversation.

After about an hour everyone was satisfied and ready to leave. This time Sasuke paid for it since Neji bought the tickets.

Neji took Tenten home first and offered to do the same for Sasuke. He refused and walked to his house instead.

The drive home for Hinata and Neji was short but Hinata couldn't help but wonder if there was something wrong with Neji. He seemed a bit anxious to get home.

Neji pulled out his phone and called someone.

"Hey, umm... I'll be there in a little bit I just gotta do something." Then he hung up.

Hinata was confused at this.

"Ummm...Nii-san? Wh-what d-d-do y-you have t-to do?" Hinata asked.

"My mom is expecting me to be home early for something."

"Oh. S-s-sorry f-for pr-prying..." Hinata said.

Neji glanced at her and smiled. "It's fine.... I don't mind really."

Hinata smiled back at him.

Neji pulled into her driveway. "Well, you're on your own for now."

She waved goodbye to him as he pulled out and left.

Hinata went inside and sighed glad to be back home.

She looked around for a moment thinking something was out of place but she wasn't sure.

She went to her bedroom to change into better fitting clothes.

She took her dress off and put on some regular jeans. As she was about to put on a shirt she heard a noise from outside her window.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Tobi said.

Hinata screamed and accidentally pushed Tobi of the branch of a tree he was on.

"Oww!" He moaned.

"S-s-sorry! I-I didn't m-mean t-t-to do th-that but I-I-I was ch-changing and y-you scared m-me."

Hinata put on a shirt and her jacket and rushed downstairs where Deidara was laughing at Tobi.

Tobi got up when Hinata came near him.

"Tobi is sorry. He didn't mean to scare Hime like that. Please forgive Tobi.... Tobi is a good boy!"

"It's o-ookay just pl-please d-don't do th-that again." Hinata said.

Tobi nodded his head very fast.

"W-wait Deidara-kun I-I th-thought y-you were s-suppose to g-go t-to Suna?"

"Yeah I was but Pein said at the last moment I didn't need to go."

"Oh o-o-okay. D-do y-y-you w-wanna st-stay th-the night th-then?" Hinata asked.

Deidara was glad she asked that. "Okay. That'll be great."

Tobi looked from Hinata to Deidara. "Sempai and Hime are staying in the same house... together?!? Tobi does not approve."

Deidara looked at him with an almost sadistic look. "Well no one really cares if you approve or not."

Tobi looked down. "Well Tobi is going to go home then." And he went home.

Hinata was confused by this.

Deidara just shook his head. "He's the weirdest person I've ever met."

Deidara come up to Hinata and hugged her tightly. "I've missed you so much!"

"B-b-but you w-were only g-g-gone f-for a c-couple hours." Hinata said.

"Yeah but I hate it when we're appart. I feel like a part of me is missing when I'm not with you."

Hinata began to blush. Deidara noticed this and used this time to kiss her.

It would be considered simple kiss to an outsider but to Hinata and Deidara was an expression of love. Something so beautiful and tender, yet quick and silent.

When it ended Deidara grabbed Hinata's hand and went inside.

"Okay tonight I'm going to make us dinner since I missed our date." He said happily.

Hinata smiled. "D-Deidara y-y-you don't h-have to-"

He interrupted her by saying,"But I want to."

Hinata's blushed turned more into a glow now.

Deidara chuckled at this and went into the living room and sat down.

"Okay so I'll make dinner later but now I have to finish my report on one of the hokages."

Hinata was surprised that he hasn't finished his report yet so she decided to help him a little bit.

* * *

A couple hours later Deidara had finally finished his report. It took so long because he wasn't very interested and would easily get side tracked and kiss Hinata.

Though it was sweet Hinata really wanted him to finish his report so he wouldn't get in trouble if he didn't turn it in completed.

"Okay I promised you dinner and now I'm gonna make it!" He said going to the kitchen.

Hinata smiled. "Y-you d-d-don't have t-to, Deidara-kun." She said following him.

He stopped and turned towards her. "I know, but if it makes you happy then I'll do it because I love you."

Hinata blushed. "I l-l-love y-you t-too, Deidara-kun and th-thank y-you."

He grinned and started to make okonomiyaki.

Hinata watched him as he made dinner.

It didn't take very long for him to make it.

Hinata thought it looked good and couldn't wait to eat some when she heard knocking at her door.

"I'll get it." Deidara said setting the food down and going to the door.

He opened it and then closed it.

"Wh-who was i-it?" Hinata asked.

"Oh it was Tobi again."

"Deidara y-y-you c-can let h-him in." Hinata said with a giggle.

Before Deidara could open the door Tobi came right in.

"Hi Hime... Ooo food! Can Tobi have some too?" He asked.

Hinata gave her bowl to Tobi.

Deidar saw this and gave her bowl back to her. "No-no you can have my bowl." He said pushing his bowl towards Tobi.

Of coarse Tobi was happy and ate it quickly.

Hinata ate only half and gave the rest to Deidara.

He smiled at her. "You don't have to. I'm fine with not eating." He said.

"B-but I-I insist." She said.

He thought for a second and then said,"Fine but I'll only do it for a kiss."

Hinata agreed and kissed him.

In a way this kiss was a little different but Hinata couldn't quite figure it out.

The rest of the night was some-what different than others. Hinata slept in her room with Deidara and Tobi convinced Hinata to let him sleep on the couch but everyone was still happy.

At least for a little while...


	16. Chapter 16: Teasing

Sorry its taking me so long to upload these. I've just been busy with school and other stuff. I promise to try and write this everyday but I probably won't get to upload every single day... So yeah... lol... So umm Yamato is an Ancient name for Japan, Guy or Gai means self will/ victory song... lol figure that. Umm so as for Hinata-**I know she stutters ALOT but umm try to think of it from her perspective- She was abused at a young age and mocked as well (so aside from phsyical injures) that would contribute to something a little smaller like stuttering but I'll have her gradually working on to where she doesn't as much and as you can see in this chapter she's stuttering less.**And another thing thank you for your supportive reviews and helpful reviews too! I love to get reviews that help where I should improve on cause it gives me new ideas!!! Okay so anyway- thank you for choosing my story and being patient with me I hope you enjoy this story with all your soul. --From Rumiko! ^_^

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 16: Teasing

When Hinata woke up that morning she looked at her clock and saw that she had slept in. It was a bit unusal for her to sleep in but she did feel well rested. She looked around to see if Deidara was in the room but he wasn't. She figured that he was downstairs. She got up and went downstairs.

As she went downstairs she didn't see Deidara anywhere which was a bit odd. She went to the kitchen and so a note on the counter.

_Dear Hinata,  
If you are reading this then I have already left. Pein called an important meeting and I won't be back until tomorrow. I'm really sorry I won't be able to spend time with you today. Please forgive me. I love you._

_Sincerely,  
Deidara_

Hinata couldn't help but feel sad by this. After she thought for a moment she made breakfast for herself. She wanted to get her mind off of Deidara so she wouldn't feel down today.

As she was eating her phone began to ring and she quickly answered it.

"H-hello?" She said.

"Hinata, it's Hana. I was calling about your puppy. I've managed to figure out what type of dog it is." Hana said happily.

"Really? What is it?!?" Hinata asked excited to know.

"It's an akita. What was surprising to me though is that the mother is much more smaller than a regular sized akita and she's actually pure-bred. My assumption would be that some how the previous owner stunted her growth and that was why she had trouble giving birth." Hana said matter-of-factly.

"I see." Hinata replied.

"The puppies are all pure-bred and will be able to grow to their fullest, so long as they are treated properly. Hopefully I can find a good home for them soon... well besides yours of coarse." Hana said thoughtfully.

Hinata smiled to herself. "May I-I help you f-find a good home too?" Hinata asked.

"Sure! I think I'll need all the help I can get if I'm gonna find great homes! Do you want to come over for a bit and help me take care of them?" Hana asked.

"Okay. I-I'll see you there in a little bit." Hinata said excitedly.

"Do you want me to come and pick you up?"

"No-no I don't mind walking." Hinata said.

"Okay then. I'll see ya in a few." Hana replied then hung up.

Hinata put her phone away and then she got dressed.

After Hinata got done getting ready she hurriedly rushed out the door running into Itachi.

He looked at her for a moment with the same uncaring expression then he grabbed her chin. "And where are we off to this evening?" He asked.

Hinata pushed his hand away as she answered,"N-no where."

Itachi had a smug expression. "Oh really? Then it wouldn't get in the way of your plans if I asked for you to hang out with _me_ today."

Hinata wasn't sure how to answer. She didn't want to tell him no because then he would know she's going somewhere but she didn't want to miss out on a chance with the puppies.

Itachi's smug expression grew with every passing moment.

"I-I'm s-sorry but I c-can't I already m-made a promise t-to meet someone." Hinata said shyly.

"But I thought you weren't going anywhere? Or is it that you don't trust me." He said grabbing a stand of her hair and inching towards her face ever so slightly.

Hinata was turning red. She was unsure of how to get away from him.

Hinata tried to push him away from her again but this time he grabbed her wrists in his hands.

She was confused as to what was going on. "I-Itachi, c-can y-you let g-go please?" Hinata asked getting a little frightened.

Itachi smiled at this and leaned closer to her ear and started whispering,"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you... yet."

He staightened up and faced Hinata, who had the look of pure fear in her eyes.

"Pl-please j-just let g-g-go of m-me, now!" Hinata said.

Itachi didn't let go of her it was as if she didn't even say anything.

"She said let go, now let go of her!" Someone from behind snapped.

Hinata looked behind her and saw it was Kiba.

Itachi let go of her that time and began walking away.

Kiba came up to Hinata . "Are you all right?" He asked caringly.

"Y-yeah. H-how c-come you c-came over here? I-I mean I-I don't want t-to sound ungrateful but I-I was c-coming over a-already."

"Well Hana told me to meet with you at your house that way you wouldn't have to walk alone."

"Oh. Well, thank you f-for helping m-me." Hinata said smiling.

"You're welcome, but why was that Uchiha guy bothering you, anyway?" He asked.

"I-I don't r-really know m-myself. M-maybe I-I did something wr-wrong and didn't know of it." Hinata said beginning to get a little worked up about it.

"No, that's not it. If you did something wrong I don't think he would act like _that_. He probably likes you." Kiba said trying to make her feel better.

It didn't help. "That's wh-what D-Deidara-kun said but i-if h-he liked m-me then why w-would h-he act l-like th-that?" She asked.

"I don't know different guys have different ways of expressing their feelings-"

"Yeah tell me about it, Kiba!" Hana said waiting on the porch for them.

Kiba blushed a little. "Shut up, Hana!"

Hana laughed as she went inside. Kiba and Hinata followed her inside too.

"Okay, Kiba you and Hinata can handle the puppies. I've got to go to work in a couple of minutes." Hana said grinning.

"But I thought you said you were on vacation earlier?" Kiba asked suspiciously.

"No, I said I'm _going_ to go on vacation soon." She corrected.

"Whatever." He replied simply.

Hana walked away leaving Kiba and Hinata to help the puppies.

Kiba and Hinata washed all the puppies and washed the mother as well.

Hinata still couldn't tell that the puppies were akitas but there were a lot of similarities to an akita.

Hinata looked at her puppy.

Kiba could see she absolutely adored it.

Hinata thought for a moment, wondering how she would be able to keep her without her father knowing.

"So Hinata, what are you going to name your puppy?" Kiba asked breaking Hinata's train of thought.

"Oh umm.... I was thinking something like Misaki." Hinata said.

"That's very pretty." He said nicely.

Hinata smiled as she played with her puppy.

"Well all you have is another six weeks or so until you can take her home." Kiba said.

Hinata nodded her head as she began to think about all the possibilities of keeping her puppy away from her father but none seemed to be really possible.

She then tought of something else which could be highly possible. A huge grin formed across her face, she was sure it would work she would just have to talk to Deidara about it.

"Hey Hinata... Hinata... Hinata!" Kiba said shaking her now.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was lost in thought for a s-second." She said.

"You were _way_lost then." Kiba said playfully.

Hinata laughed with him.

Hinata only stayed there for a couple of hours then decided to head home. "Maybe I should walk you home... you know just in case that Uchiha guy comes back." Kiba said.

"No-no I'll be okay." Hinata said bravely.

"Okay.... but call me if you see him again and I'll be right there."

Hinata nodded her head in agreement and went out the door.

As she was walking to her house she say little kids playing with their parents.

This saddened Hinata.

She realized how lost she felt when she thought of her deceased mother. It was almost unbearable to think about and yet she still did even though it just cut invisible wounds in her heart that could never really be healed.

"Aww, what's with the long face?" Someone asked standing on her front porch.

She looked up and saw it was Itachi. Again.

"Wh-why are y-you here?" Hinata asked cautiously stepping to her door.

"Why can't I be here?" He said blocking her way.

"Aren't you gonna invite me in... after all I am a guest who took time out of _my_ day just to see _you."_

"Umm.... m-my house i-is a mess." Hinata said clearly lying.

"Hmm.... right. Then I'll take you out. Or is someone far far away waiting for your arrival after you've cleaned your house?" Itachi asked sarcastically.

Hinata was unsure of how to lie this time and now she was trapped.

Itachi smirked knowing he had won.

He grabbed her wrist and walked a few blocks until they came across a small house where he let go of her hand.

"Welcome to my house." Itachi said with a sort of evil look on his face.

He grabbed her hand and walked through the door.

All of this was so sudden she didn't know what to think but that she needed to get away from Itachi.

The interior of the house was bigger than it actually looked. It had stairs leading to a second floor but Itachi didn't take the stairs he took a door which led into a basement.

"This is my room." He poinnted out.

It looked exactly like a regular room it was even carpeted.

He had a big bed big enough for four or five people it was almost as big as her father's bed. She brushed that thought away and began thinking of a way to get away from him.

"So is it to your liking?" He asked interrupted her plans of escape.

"Uhh i-it's n-nice but why did y-you bring me h-here?" Hinata asked.

"I told you, no matter what you WILL be mine."

If Hinata wasn't frightened before she was now. She could feel her heart rate rapidly increasing and it seemed as if it was right in her ear thankfully no one could hear it.

Itachi could see the fear in her eyes, smell it even and he enjoyed it.

His grip on her wrists grew tighter to the point it was hurting

"I-Itachi, y-y-you're hurting m-me. Please st-stop Itachi-"

He picked her up and threw her on the bed.

Hinata tried to fight against him but it was a pointless effort and he eventually over-powered her and forced her wrists to the bed.

"Itachi pl-please s-stop. Please I-I- d-don't do it." She begged but that only darkened his intentions.

The evil grin he had grew wider as he positioned himself over her and began unzipping her jacket.

"St-stop it! Please, I'm b-begging. L-let m-me go, Itachi!" She was at the verge of tears but it was no use it was like giving meat to a lion it wanted more than just that only piece.

He started on her pants now. She became more frantic and started to beg and plead as if her life depended on it.

Suddenly someone came downstairs. "Itachi, what the hell is going-" Sasuke stood at the bottom of the stairs staring in shock.

He saw the look on Hinata's face and the tears that were streaming down. He became enraged and charged at his brother. He nailed a punch right on his face which made him land across the room, blood gushing from his nose.

He rushed to Hinata's side who was stricken with fear and panic.

"H-Hinata? Are you alright? Did he- Did he hurt you?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata couldn't say anything she was still upset but she shook her head.

She slowly climbed off the bed. Sasuke offered his hand but she just shook her head and leapt off.

She was still shaking. Sasuke grabbed her hand and quickly left the house.

He could see so clearly how afraid she was and he began to hate himself for not being there sooner.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I was at a friend's house and I decided to stay a little longer before I went home I should've been there sooner, please I'm so sorry."

She saw how sorry he was and tried to smile at him. "It's o-okay. It's n-not your f-fault. Kiba offered to take me home but I-I refused and got myself in trouble."

"No Hinata! It's not okay. Itachi tried to take advantage of you but I could've stopped him by coming home sooner." He said.

Hinata looked down and didn't say anything more.

When Sasuke reached her house he grabbed Hinata's hand before she could even open the door.

"Hinata, I really am sorry. I'll make sure it won't happen again."

"Make sure what won't happen again?" Someone said from behind.

It was Deidara.

Sasuke let go of Hinata's hand and started to leave but Deidara stopped him.

"What were you talking about?"

Sasuke turned his head as he answered,"Itachi- tried to- he tried to-" He couldn't finish the sentence but Deidara already knew what he meant once he saw the discomfort and anguish.

He clenched his fists tightly. He looked as though he was going to punch someone but he didn't.

Deidara got out of Sasuke's way and went over to Hinata.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here please forgive me." He said holding her face in his hands.

"Deidara-kun I can't forgive you if you haven't done anything wr-wrong." She smiled a little.

"You're way too kind to me."

Sasuke walked off.

Hinata and Deidara went inside where she told him everything that happened that day.

She saw it made him very mad though he tried not to show it.

"How come you're home early I thought you weren't suppose to be here until tomorrow?" Hinata asked.

"The meeting was a little shorter than I expected." He replied simply.

There was an awkward silence that filled the room.

"Hinata, I promise I will never let this happen to you again, okay. I will keep that bastard Itachi away from you or so help me- I promise to protect you."

Hinata smiled and nodded to him.

Deidara went over to her and kissed her.

He hugged her and carried her upstairs where he set her on the bed to sleep.

He laid with her but he couldn't sleep so he just watched her dream. He saw every expression she made in her sleep so he knew what she was feeling.

Hinata woke up fairly early and got dressed for school.

She went downstairs where Deidara was making breakfast.

She smiled to him and sat at the dinner table which was already set.

"So what's for breakfast Deidara-kun?" She asked politely.

"I was thinking eggs, pancakes, sasuages, bacon, hash browns, and orange juice."

"Sounds delicious." Hinata said happily.

Breakfast was delicious like she said and when they finished it was almost time to go.

Hinata grabbed her bags and handed Deidara his backpack then headed off to school.

Deidara opened the car door for Hinata and then got in on his side once she was securely in.

Deidara stopped at his house and waited for Sasori to come.

He had to push the horn a few times before Sasori even came out.

When they got to school Itachi leaning against wall.

He smiled once he saw Hinata with Deidara.

"Just ignore him, okay. If he tries anything I'll deal with it." Deidara said putting his arm around her.

Itachi didn't try anything as they passed which made Hinata relieved but she still had eight hours of school to go.

Thankfully the day at school was easy. No homework in any class except for the project in Art due tuesday and no threats from Sakura or Ino which was good.

Hinata was happy when school finally ended though. As she was at her locker Kabuto came up to her.

"Hey Hinata, how come you've been acting strange lately?"

Hinata's face turned red.

"Umm... wh-what do y-you mean?"

"I don't know exactly but somethings a little off with you today. Did something happen over the weekend? Did Hiashi come home early?" He asked.

Hinata grew more red with every question he asked. "Umm...no I'm f-fine."

"Okay... but if you feel like you ever need to talk to someone come to me, that's what I am here for."

Hinata nodded. When he finally left she breathed a sigh in relief.

"Hey, are ready?" Deidara from behind which made Hinata jump.

"Sorry." He said holding back a laugh.

She started to turn red again but it slowly faded back to her natural color.

"Yeah. I'm r-ready."

Deidara held her hand and walked to the car where Sasori was waiting this time.

"Took you long enough." He said.

Deidara and Hinata climbed in the back seat as Sasori drove to her house.

Sasori dropped Deidara and Hinata off, then left.

They went inside and decided to relax which is what Hinata needed to do.

Deidara sat on the couch with Hinata in his lap.

He had his hands wrapped around her waist which made Hinata get butterflies in her stomach.

"Hinata?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She smiled at this. "I love you, too.


	17. Chapter 17: Change of Plans

_Well in the last chapter bad things happened... umm an example of that would be when Itachi took advantage of the situation.... oh and I'm just putting this out here_ _**Itachi is not the bad guy of the story he just acts differently than most people would and he doesn't really know how to deal with things like his feelings for her and this is because he is used to having no feelings towards anything. So, I have nothing against him, personally I think he is pretty cute (but not as cute as Deidara) lol.**Okay so ummm... _**_Well I've been thinking about this for a while, I want to do an about me or facts about me segment in the summary/information part of my chapter which is the thing that I usually talk about meanings of names, what's happened so far, etc. and I will use three questions every time I update so please ask any question you want to know in a private message or review and I'll answer it in my story!! ^_^ From Rumiko_**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Change of Plans**

As usual Hinata's alarm went off. She got out of bed and prepared for school. Deidara had went to his house last night so he could get used to sleeping in his old bed again.

Hinata put the her project for art in her bag 'cause it was due today. She didn't eat breakfast today because she didn't really feel hungry due to the fact that she was stressed out.

Her mind was on something else. She thought about her father, and how he was coming home tomorrow.

How she was to act as if nothing was wrong with them. Like they were a normal rich family who was friendly and nice but successful.

She didn't want that though, but she was afraid that if she would say something Hiashi would go on a murderous rampage and wouldn't stop until she was horribly injured or dead...

Hinata stopped thinking about this grim subject and turned her attention to lighter subjects.

Sasori pulled up into the drive way and honked his car, signalling for her to get her stuff and go.

Hinata grabbed her bag and went outside to the car where Deidara was waiting with a grin.

"Good morning, Hinata." Deidara said politely opening her car door.

"G-Good morning, Deiara-kun."

Deidara got in the back seat with her and smiled.

"Why are you so happy all-of-a-sudden?" Sasori asked observing Deidara in the mirror.

"What do you mean 'all-of-a-sudden'? I've been happy the entire morning!" Deidara protested.

"Right.... I didn't know sulking the entire car ride to Hinata's home was a sign of happiness."

"Shut up." Deidara hissed to his emotionless friend.

Hinata giggled a little.

"Why are you laughing?" Deidara asked.

"Because you and Sasori-sempai are funny. Y-you're always fighting l-like cats and mice." Hinata responded giggling a little more.

Deidara thought about this for a moment then joined in the laughter.

Sasori was the only one who found this utterly ridiculous.

When the laughter ended Hinata smiled. Her mood brightened as she decided not to worry about her father until tomorrow.

Her first period class was boring. Asuma wasn't there so they were free to talk for the period.

In gym Guy was very energetic which wasn't a good thing.

"Alright class, I feel that you haven't been as youthful as you should be. So, I've designed a course outside and you all must participate. There are prizes for the first four who finishes, so try to win."

Everyone seemed interested as soon as he mentioned the prizes, except for Shikamaru that is.

"Now then lets go!" Guy said as he started walking outside.

Everyone got up quickly and followed him to the course.

When they got out Guy faced them as he spoke again,"Okay, now everyone line along the starting line and then I'll start you off."

Everyone followed his instructions and lined along the line

Kabuto stood next to Hinata on the line.

"May the best student win." He said smiling.

Hinata nodded to him as Guy began to count off.

"On my mark! Get set! GO!" He shouted.

As expected Lee was first but Naruto was trying to compete.

Hinata was pretty fast but some how she ended up falling. Sakura stopped and laughed at her, then Temari came over punched Sakura in her mouth.

Even though she fell Shikamaru was still last... Guy shook his head at him when he finally crossed the finish-line.

Guy was about to say something but the bell rang just in time and the students all rushed out.

Hinata sat at her empty lunch table waiting for Deidara and the rest of his group.

After a few minutes Deidara and Sasori finally came but no one else came after them.

"Wh-where is everybody else?" Hinata asked remembering that she saw a couple of the Akatsuki members earlier.

"Oh, they ditched again." Sasori said nonchalantly.

"Ditched?!? Wh-why would they do that?!" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Well, the possibilities are endless. They could've ditch for a meeting, a mission, or because they wanted to." Deidara said.

Hinata was having a hard time believing that they would actually leave because they wanted too but it wouldn't be a surprise if they did.

"So, Hiashi is coming back tomorrow... what do you plan to do?" Deidara tried to ask casually.

"Same as I always do, everything he tells me." Hinata said feeling her mood shift a little.

Deidara gritted his teeth together as he spoke again,"Why can't you just-"

Before he could finish his sentence Kabuto came over to the table and whispered so low that only she could hear him. "Hinata can I talk to you for a brief moment?"

"Uh... o-okay. Umm, Deidara-kun and Sasori-sempai, I'll b-be right back a-alright?"

They nodded as Hinata followed Kabuto to the far end of the cafeteria where no one could hear them or even bother to look.

"I know that Hiashi is coming tomorrow but something rather important has come up on my part. I'm afraid I won't be able to be around if I am needed. I already tried to find away around my situation so I could stay and help you but there is no other way than for me to leave." He said observing her emotions.

Hinata thought for a moment then answered him,"It's okay... I can h-have someone else help me, I mean if that's alright with you."

"Of course that is! I'll be back next week so please try to stay out of trouble and have your temporary doctor on hand so that he can help just in case something happens..."

Hinata nodded towards him.

He smiled at her. "Thank you for understanding and tell your temporary doctor I also thank him as well." Kabuto said than walked back to his table.

When Hinata got to her table Deidara was watching her intently. "So... what did he say."

Hinata thought for a moment wondering if she should tell him or not but she decided to anyway.

After she had explained it Deidara was very angry not at her or Kabuto but at the fact that she was at a disadvantage. She wouldn't be able to get medical attention if she needed it right away.

Deidara tried to think of a way that he could help but he couldn't think of anything.

Sasori noticed how much thought Deidara was putting into this potential crisis.

"How about you stay there." Sasori said simply.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, why don't you hide in Hinata's house and watch over her and if you think she needs medical attention you can help her." Sasori said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Wh-what no- He can't just stay there- What i-if my father finds out- what if he gets hurt- I-I can't endanger him." Hinata said worriedly.

"Actually that's a great idea! It's perfect!" Deidara said a little happier now.

Hinata wasn't though. She was going through all the possible outcomes if her father found out that she had kept and hid a boy in his house.

Hinata was about to shake her head no but Deidara interrupted her thoughts. "Hinata, please. I'll try to stay low and hidden. I just want to help you and the only way for me to do that is to do this. Please, trust me on this okay?" Deidara said trying to reassure her.

Hinata finally gave in and agreed.

After that the bell rang and everyone went to class.

During fourth period Hinata was trying to think of all the ways she could hide Deidara and not get caught.

She finally decided that it would be best if he waited in her room and to avoid any confrontation with her sister or father she decided he should hide in her closet. Hopefully this would work... or she would be in a lot of trouble... both of them.

By the time Hinata came to Art she was tired. She was contemplating various situations she and Deidara would find themselves in if some how they got caught.

Deidara saw Hinata walk in. She looked paler and more worried than she did earlier. He was going to write a note and pass it to her but Kabuto threw one at him instead.

_Are you going to be watching over Hinata at her house?_

Deidara looked at him and nodded. Kabuto in responce, wrote another note.

_That's what I thought... Try not to be hasty._

Deidara was confused by this. Kabuto read his expression and wrote him a final note.

_I mean if you see Hiashi beat Hinata in front of you don't be so hasty as to try and attack him. It could put Hinata in more danger than we could possibly anticipate._

Deidara shuddered at the thought of seeing Hinata being hurt in front of him, let alone beaten it was too much but he was determined to protect her.

He crumbled the note and threw it on the ground.

After the bell rang Deidara took Hinata home and helped her clean the house.

She was working too hard and if she kept this up she would over exert herself.

"Hinata maybe you should take a break-"

"No I-I can't. This house has to be p-perfect or Hiashi will be displeased. If it's not spotless-"

"Hinata!"-He said grabbing her shoulders- "It's fine. It _IS _spotless. You're over working yourself. If you keep it up you'll get sick and then what are you gonna do?" Deidara said looking into her tired eyes.

Hinata saw how worried he was about her and smiled.

It was so sudden he blushed. "Uh-what was that for?" Deidara asked as Hinata shifted from under his grip.

"Cause you care for me so deeply." She told him.

He blushed again and then grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. Hugging her tightly against his chest.

"I really do love you Hinata and I promise that nothing is going to hurt you tomorrow or any day for that matter. I'll make sure of it."

Sasori was on the couch and rolled his eyes.

"You guys get lovey-dovey so fast it's a surprise you haven't had sex yet."

Deidara and Hinata turned a deep red.

Deidara turned toward his soon-to-be late friend. "Sasori! Shut up!" He yelled angerly.

Hinata was still red from embarrassment.

"Oops... did I say that out loud?" Sasori asked.

Deidara gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Yes as a matter-of-fact you did! What the hell is the big idea huh!" Deidara asked furiously.

"Sorry... it just... slipped out."

Deidara was about to say something further but there was a knock at the door.

Hinata went to open the door.

It was Temari.

"Hey Hinata. How is everything?" Temari asked.

"Uh everything is f-fine. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason... so when is your father coming back?" Temari asked.

"Tomorrow." Hinata said beginning to get sad.

"Well I just wanted to say that if you need anything at all just call me and I'll be here ready to kick some ass!" Temari said.

Hinata laughed at her attempt to cheer her up. "Okay. I-I promise if there's any trouble I'll call you."

Temari nodded giving Hinata a hug and leaving.

"So she knows about it?" Sasori asked.

"No, she doesn't know that my f-father does it but she has an idea that something is wrong in my family." Hinata said walking to the kitchen.

She looked in the fridge wondering what she could make for dinner tomorrow.

Deidara came into the kitchen with her.

"So, do you know what you're making tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah. I am planning on making gyoza with a little bit of gin for the appetizers, then for the main course I'll make smoked salmon sushi rolls with some sake."

"That sounds good and all but are you sure you want to give them all that alcohol?" Sasori asked.

"I won't give them very much so I think they will be fine." She replied.

"Okay, just as long as you know what you're doing."

Deidara looked at Sasori, still upset about earlier.

"It sounds delicious either way." Deidara said being kind.

"Thanks. Hopefully the guests will think so too."

"I'm sure they'll love it." Deidara said reassuringly.

Hinata smiled and went back into the living room.

Deidara followed of course.

Sasori got up from the couch and started heading for the front door.

"Hey, Sasori where are you going?" Deidara asked.

"WE'RE going. Hinata needs to rest so we're going back to our place." Sasori said.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you later." He said kissing her cheek.

"I love you."

Hinata blushed as she answered,"I love you too."

After they left Hinata grabbed her book and started reading.

About an hour and half later the phone began to ring which made Hinata jump.

"H-hello?" Hinata answered.

"Hinata, it's Hiashi. there have been a change in plans... one of my business partners have been terribly injured during my vacation and I have to fly there and work in his place until he recovers which, I was told would be 7 to 8 weeks. I'll keep Hanabi with me until then. The day after I get back I'l have my business party so don't forget!" He said.

"O-oh... okay." Was all she could say.

"Oh and Hinata?"

"Y-yes Father?"

"After you finish serving the guests I want you out of the house. I don't want you to ruin their appetite." He hung up.

Hinata was still at first then put the phone up.

Hinata pulled out her cell and text Deidara.

_"My father isn't coming!!!"_

_"What? Why?" _He responded. "_I'll be there shortly."_

Hinata was unsure of how to feel about everything. She decided to calm down first and take a few deep breaths.

Everything was happening so fast.

She heard a car pull in and saw it was Deidara and Sasori.

They entered the door quickly.

"Hey." Deidara said.

"Hi" Hinata replied.

Hinata sat there silently the look of happiness on her face. Deidara saw the look and he smiled.

They sat down. "So why isn't you father coming?" Deidara asked breaking the silence.

"He said that one of his colleagues got injured and he needed to stand in his place until he recovered, which wouldn't be for another 7 to 8 weeks."

"Well that's good." Sasori said.

"Yeah, another few weeks without your father." Deidara said happily.

"Yeah." She responded.

Deidara was about to say something more when she heard the phone ring.

She got up once more and answered it.

"Hey Hinata." Kiba said.

"Hello, Kiba."

"I was wondering if you would like to come over this weekend and help with the puppies again?"

"I'd love to come!" Hinata said excitedly.

Deidara tilted his head in confusion.

"Hey Kiba, can Deidara come as well?" She asked.

There was a pause at first but Kiba fortunately answered,"Sure, why not."

"Okay, I'll see you Saturday then!" She said then hung up.

Deidara was looking at her weirdly. "What about Saturday?"

"Well Kiba invited me over Saturday to help with the puppies and I wanted you to come with me and see my puppy Misaki, so I asked him and he said yes." Hinata said with enthusiasm.

Deidara thought for a moment. "I can't wait." He said politely.

Hinata smiled at him.

"Well I guess I'll leave I'm getting a little tired... I'll see you tomorrow morning Deidara." Sasori said.

"I'm staying?" He asked confused.

"If Hinata says its okay."

"I-I don't mind." She said blushing like always.

Sasori nodded his head and left.

Hinata and Deidara talked happily and went to sleep in her bed later that night.

* * *

Hinata was glad it was Friday and the week was finally over. Hinata had spent the entire week studying for the end-of-semester exams, which was today.

She walked out of the classroom with Deidara as the bell rang signaling for everyone to go home. "So how do you think you did on the exams?" He asked.

"I think I did really good. I'm glad I studied but don't you think you should've done the same?" Hinata asked putting her stuff in her bag.

"Well maybe but I pay attention enough in class so I should've been able to at least pass the exams." He said confidently.

They walked out to the car where Sasori was patiently waiting for them.

"Hey Sasori-sempai, how do you think you did on the exams?" Hinata asked as she sat in the back.

"I think I did alright. I studied after every project I finished." Sasori said.

"Project?" Hinata asked confused.

"Sasori makes life-size puppets and refers to them as 'projects'." Deidara explained.

"That sounds cool." She said kindly.

The drive was short as usual. Hinata was happy because everything seemed to be okay and she didn't have to worry at least not for a while.

They all sat in the living room discussing the exams when Sasori changed the subject.

"I heard Iwa is in peace-time right now." Sasori said.

"Yeah. That's good. I'm glad. I wouldn't want it to get blown up for something stupid like a war." He said trying not to show he cared.

Hinata hadn't a clue as to what they were talking about. When Sasori saw this he answered,"Iwa is the village Deidara is from."

"Oh." She said.

"Oh I didn't tell you this huh. Well, I'm from Iwa and Sasori is from Suna like Temari's family. I must of forgotten to mention it..." Deidara said with a grin.

Hinata smiled. "It's okay I don't need to know everything." She said politely.

"So Hinata, do you know how long its going to be until the puppy is winged?" Sasori asked changing the subject once more.

"Oh umm.... I believe its another four or five weeks." She said.

"Hmm... that's good. You'll get Misaki before Hiashi comes back. Do you know what you're going to do with her when Hiashi does come back?" Sasori asked.

"No I haven't thought of it yet." She said trying to think about what she could do.

"How about you let me and Sasori take care of her while he's here and I'll even bring her to school with me like Kiba does." Deidara said.

"That's a good idea but are you sure Sasori and you don't mind?" Hinata asked.

"No I don't mind at all." Sasori said barely smiling.

They all talked for a couple more hours. When it was around 7 o'clock Sasori got up and headed out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Hinata." Deidara said leaving too.

Hinata waved goodbye as they left.

She went into the kitchen and made herself some food then decided to take a quick shower. After that she dressed into her pajamas and sat on her bed not being able to sleep.

The night was still and seemed to last forever but Hinata was used to it. Everyday to her was slow and lasted forever when her father was around but when Deidara was around it didn't feel slow or endless, it was filled with great happiness.

Eventually Hinata fell asleep.

The next morning Hinata woke to the sound of her alarm as usual. She pressed the snooze button and took a shower to wait her up.

It was only 6:18 when she got out so she grabbed her laptop and started looking for pet stores.

She found one not far from here and decided to go to it.

As she started to leave her sell phone was going off.

"Hello?"She answered.

"Hey Hinata, it's Deidara. You need to see my new car." He said excitedly.

Hinata giggled a little. "Okay where are you?" She asked.

"I'm parked right outside your house." He replied.

Hinata looked out her window and saw Deidara parked in a black car with a red stripe.

She hung up the phone and walked outside.

"It's a Bugatti Veyron. It's the fastest car in the world and the most expensive." Deidara said with pride.

Sasori was in the seat next to him, also showing a little pride towards their new car. "It can reach 60mph in 2.6 seconds." Sasori told her.

"Wow that's amazing but how did you manage to get one?" Hinata asked amazed.

"Like I said, being in the Akatsuki has its advantages." Deidara said with a wide grin.

"Yeah, but we can't spend anymore of the money on luxury items or we'll be in some serious trouble." Sasori responded.

Hinata smiled.

"Hey are you going anywhere?" Deidara asked.

"I was going to walk down to the pet store to get some stuff for Misaki, why?" Hinata asked.

"Cause I want to test this baby out." Deidara said patting the side door.

"Okay." Hinata said getting in the back.

Deidara pulled out and slammed on the gas pedal. Hinata watched as the speedometer went from 0 to 90 and rising in a little under five seconds.

"Deidara slow down! This is a neighborhood not a race car track!" Sasori scolded.

Deidara rolled his eyes and slowed down to normal speed.

"What's the point of having the fastest car in the world if I can't go fast." Deidara said under his breath.

Sasori heard him and responded,"Because we would like to have the car in one piece when we get back. And you're not even suppose to go to 145 in a 20mph zone. You can get a ticket and possible go to jail... and even if you didn't you could crash and kill us all including Hinata."

Deidara's eyes widened. "Okay-okay, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Deidara said.

After that the car ride was silent.

When they arrived, the pet store was barely opening.

They were in the store for a very a long time and after they finished up shopping there Deidara decided that they should get something to eat. He went to a fast food resturaunt.

After they ate they drove to Hinata's house and helped her put the stuff in her room for now.

When they finished Hinata looked at the time and saw it was 10:39.

"We should probably start heading over to Kiba's house, Deidara-kun." Hinata suggested.

He nodded his head and started leaving.

"Sasori you don't mind staying here, do you?" Hinata asked.

"No I don't mind at all. Thank you for your kind hospitality." He replied.

"Since you took the keys away from me, We'll walk over there." Deidara said heading out the door.

Hinata bowed her head and left with him.

As they were walking over to Kiba's house there was an awkward silence.

After a few minutes they got to Kiba's house.

"Hey it took you guys long enough." Kiba said.

"Sorry we were talkng with someone." Hinata said entering the house.

It looked the same since last time she was here.

When she saw the puppies they had gotten bigger.

When Hinata was inside the playpen Misaki ran over to her and jumped into her arms.

"Wow she really does like you." Deidara said coming into the pen with her.

He pet Misaki and she licked his fingers.

"Hello Hinata." Hana said coming into the room.

"Hello." She replied happily.

"And who's this we have here?" Hana asked seeing Deidara.

"I'm Deidara." He said getting up and holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Deidara. I'm Hana, Kiba's older sister." Taking his hand and shaking it.

"So Hinata, as you've noticed Misaki is getting bigger and when its time to take her, which will be in 4 weeks, you'll need the proper supplies." She said.

"Yes, I thought about that the other day and I went to the pet store and got many things like puppy food, toys, a playpen, water and food dish, a leash, and a collar." She told her.

"Hmm... that's wonderful but you'll need a few more things like flea, ticks, and other bug protection medicine and her dog license which will need to be renewed every year. I actually have some of the protection medicine and its free of charge." Hana offered.

"Thank you so much but I don't mind paying for it." Hinata said pulling out her wallet.

"No-no. I'm not going to take your money just take it I don't mind at all." She insisted.

"Okay. Thank you so very much." Hinata said. Hana gave her the medicine.

"Well I got to go it's almost time for me to go to work." Hana said pulling on her coat.

She left a few minutes after.

Around 12:45 p.m. Deidara looked outside Kiba's window and noticed dark, black clouds covering the sky. He didn't think Hinata noticed because she was too occupied with Misaki.

"We better start heading home, don't you think?" Deidara asked.

Hinata was confused by this until she noticed the clouds.

"Yes. If you d-don't mind Kiba I think we n-need to be going." Hinata said getting up and handing Misaki to Kiba.

"Okay. I'll see ya around, I guess."

Hinata bowed her head and started leaving.

"Do you wwant to come over tomorrow?" Kiba asked before the left.

"Okay, that will be cool." Hinata replied at once then left.

It only took 20 minutes to get to her house.

"I thought you two weren't ever coming back." Sasori said.

"We would've stayed longer had it not been fore the storm coming." Deidara responded.

Sasori nodded his head in understanding.

"How about you take a nap, Hinata." Sasori suggested, "It will get your mind off of the storm and before you know it, it will be gone."

Hinata thought about it and agreed to it. She went upstairs and tried to fall asleep.

"Deidara, I got a call from Pein he's called a meeting and we need to be there in 15minutes." Sasori said. Deidara nodded and got up.

He left a note to Hinata on the counter after that they left.

Hinata had finally fallen asleep and when she woke up again the storm had already passed.

She went downstairs to find it empty.

She noticed the note on the counter and read it-

_Hinata, Sasori and I have been called to a meeting by Pein we will be back later. I love you.  
Sincerely, Deidara_

Hinata smiled at the last part of the note.

She made some dinner and went to sleep late that night.

Deidara and Sasori did come back but Sasori didn't stay instead he went home.

Deidara slept on the couch so he didn't have to disturb Hinata's sleep.

Everything seemed better almost perfect when Hiashi wasn't around which made Deidara think what if he never came back, Hinata could always be happy and she'd never have to worry again.


	18. Chapter 18: Runaways

I know its been a while since I've last updated but let me explain.... I got nothin'. lol, just kidding. Actually school is getting tougher by the week but I'll keep working hard for you!! Well let's start with my questions here... Question 1: "Do you have a favorite hobby?" Answer: Yes, I have many. I enjoy reading, writing, spending time with my friends, listening to music, playing sports, cooking helping animals, and playing with my dogs. Question 2: "What's you favorite animal?" Answer: I love wolves! Question 3:"Why did you pick an Akita as the breed of the puppies and the mother?" Answer: Well, Akitas are my favorite breed of dog and they look so cute also there is a legend about an akita in Japan. **The famous legend of Hachiko, an Akita, that was loyal to his owner for nine years after the owner's death when returning home from work on the train. Every day the dog would travel to the train station and wait faithfully for his owner to get off the train. The city of Tokyo, along with the hundreds that routinely saw the dog travel and wait for his owner, eventually placed a monument to the dog at the station. The legend of Hachiko became known around the world, and the reputation for the breed's loyalty began to increase. **Well thank you for sending me questions and keep 'em coming. From Rumiko!

* * *

Chapter 18: Runaways

For the next four weeks Hinata and Deidara spent a lot of time at Kiba's house helping him take care of all the puppies.

"Well Hinata, the day has finally come to give these puppies proper homes." Hana said greeting Hinata and Deidara at the door.

"Yes I hope they get good homes." Hinata said hopeful.

"Of course they will. That's why I asked you to help give them homes, you seem like a good judge of character." She said.

Hinata smiled at this. "Thank you."

Hinata went over to the playpen where Misaki was waiting patiently for her.

"Hello Misaki." Hinata said picking up her puppy.

Misaki licked Hinata's face happy to see her.

Hinata took a seat on the couch with Deidara.

"Okay, four families are coming to buy the puppies that they saw on the website I designed," Hana said coming into the room,"That wil be all the puppies that are being put in homes but no one has made an offer for their mother."

Kiba came into the room hearing this.

"I don't know what we will do if no one wants her."

Hinata looked down at this, knowing the feeling of not being wanted.

"How about we keep her." Kiba said.

"Kiba, you know we can't do that. We have enough dogs as it is." Hana said.

"Come on Hana! She seems to get along with the other dogs pretty well anyway. What's the difference of one more dog." He said.

Hana rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright! You have to tell Mom though." She replied.

Kiba sighed but nodded his head.

Hinata and Deidara spent a couple of hours seeing the puppies leave Kiba's home one by one, when finally it was over.

"Well, it looks like we're all finished. I guess you want to start heading home." Hana said getting up from her chair.

Hinata nodded as she looked at the time. It was only 2 p.m.

"Thanks for helping me and Kiba out with the puppies. I guess I'll see ya around then. Take good care of Misaki for me." Hana said.

Hinata nodded. "I will, I promise!" Her and Deidara got up from the couch and started heading for the door with Misaki in Hinata's hands.

"Have a good day. Bye Hinata!" Hana said giving her a hug.

"Bye Hinata." Kiba said less enthusiastic as his sister.

"Good-bye." Hinata said.

They got into the car and drove to to Hinata's house.

When they got to her house she let Misaki out and run around for a bit.

"So, when your Father comes back I'll take Misaki to stay here and you'll visit her everyday after school?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah. I mean if that's all right with you." She said.

"That's fine. I don't mind at all. I love Misaki just like I love you." He said grabbing her chin.

He was about to kiss her when there was a knock at the door.

He ignored it and began to kiss her when they began to ring the door bell.

Deidara rolled his eyes and went to the door.

"I thought I would fine you here... I was wondering if I could talk to you." Sakura asked fully aware Hinata was there.

Deidara looked to Hinata who nodded and smiled.

He stepped outside with Sakura and closed the door.

"What do you want, Sakura?" He asked not bothering to hide the growing annoyance in his voice.

"Why do you have to say it like that?" She asked her hands on her hips.

"Because I find you loud and annoying, now what do you want?!" He asked impatiently.

Before Sakura could reply Temari walked over to them.

"What's going on?" She asked suspiciously.

Sakura sighed but answered Temari. "We're discussing something and I think you should hear what I have to say too. Hinata is a cheating, lying, slutty, bitch and if you hang out with her your school reputation will drop like flies and while we're talking about social status do you wanna go out with me because that otta bring up your already plummeting reputation."

Deidara rolled his eyes but before he could say anything in response Temari started talking,"You know what Sakura, you're a bitch and whenever you don't get your way or feel socially threatened you pick on people and its getting on my nerves. Stop bad-mouthing Hinata or I'll kick your ass...again!"

Sakura looked as though she were about to cry but she didn't and looked at Deidara for his reply,"Well? Are you going to leave her or what?"

"I feel the same way. Why don't you just shut up and leave Hinata the hell alone!" He entered the house and so did Temari.

Sakura on the other hand clenched her fists and ran off.

Hinata looked at them with a strange look. "What happened?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Temari answered quickly.

"What did she want to talk about?" She asked looking at Deidara.

"She didn't really want to talk about anything, she was just being rude."

Hinata nodded her head.

"Temari, I'm glad you came. I want to show you something."

Hinata went into the kitchen where Misaki was sniffing at the floor.

She picked her up and brought her to Temari.

"Aw, it's so adorable!" She said walking up to Hinata and petting the puppy.

"Yeah. Her name is Misaki and she's nine weeks old. I got her from Kiba's sister."

"Really? I wish I could have an animal... but Kankuro is allergic to cats and he's not too fond of dogs."

Hinata nodded. "Really. I'm sorry."

"Oh no, it's okay. I probably wouldn't have enough time to care for an animal because my father is always calling us to Suna."

"Well, I better go home, I was in the middle of jogging when I saw Sakura being rude towards Deidara." She gave Hinata a quick hug, pet Misaki, and then left.

"I better get going too I have to run a few errands." Hinata said looking at Misaki who was trying to get on the couch.

"Oh okay, I can drive you if you want." He offered.

"No, I'm okay with walking it shouldn't take no more than a couple hours."

"But what about the weather?"

Hinata looked outside. "I'll be fine I don't think it'll get that bad on the way back."

"So, you're coming back?" He asked.

"Yeah, I mean that is if you don't mind at least."

"No I don't mind. I was just wondering that's all." He replied.

She started heading out the door.

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful, okay?" He said as he handed her an umbrella.

"I promise I will." She smiled at him and then left.

Hinata pulled out a note and began to look over it.

She went to five different stores before she could finally find something.

"This is perfect!" Hinata said as she handed it to a check-out station.

"Do you think you can wrap it?" Hinata asked handing the worker some extra money to pay the fee.

"Sure!" They replied.

After it was wrapped and put in a rain-proof bag Hinata started heading she got out of the store it was pouring. She opened her umbrella and continued trying not to get to scared.

She kept walking when she heard her cell phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hinata, this is Hiashi. I was just calling to say that I am no longer going to be working in my partners place and I am on my way home right now. I should be home in 3 hours due to the storm. I want my bed prepared and a bath drawn for Hanabi. Also, Hanabi and I already ate so you don't need to cook but I still want you to make sure everything is prepared for our arrival and the house clean, Goodbye." He hung up.

Hinata stood motionless unable to speak or move.

At that moment her phone rang again and she quickly answered it.

"H-hello?" She asked.

"Hinata, I'm glad you're okay. The weather reports said that there is a giant thunder storm coming... do you want me to pick you up?"

Hinata couldn't say anything. She was still in shock.

"Hinata?"

"Huh... oh. Y-yeah hurry please."

She told him where she was and hung up.

About 20 minutes later Deidara pulled up.

"Sorry it took so long Sasori took his time coming over to your house." He said as he opened the door for her. She got in quickly still not replying to him.

He drove more slowly going to her house because the storm began to pick up and it was hailing.

After a few minutes of silence Deidara looked at Hinata who had a look of fear on her face.

He pulled into her driveway and turned off the car but didn't get out.

"Hinata, what's wrong you're acting a little weird." Deidara said concerned.

Hinata was silent for a while then finally told him everything.

"I don't know what to do!"

"Well how about stay in your closet like we originally planned?" Deidara asked.

"But I thought Kabuto was back from his trip."

"He is but what if something happens to you and you can't get a hold of him. If I'm there I'll be able to make sure you're alright and I'll try my best to stay out of sight and keep under control."

Hinata thought about it then agreed.

"Good."

They got out of the car and finally went inside where Sasori was waiting patiently.

Deidara explained everything to him.

"Hmm... well if Hiashi is on his way here I better go. You never know, he could get here early."

Deidara nodded his head as Sasori started leaving.

"Deidara don't lose your temper and Hinata please be safe."

Hinata nodded and Deidara rolled his eyes.

When Sasori left Deidara spent a few minutes trying to get Hinata to relax.

"Hinata, it's going to be okay. If anything happens just do what you think is right thing for you to do."

Hinata thought about this and hugged him.

"Okay."

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Y-yes?" Hinata asked knowing who it was.

"We will be there in 20 minutes. I trust that you did everything I told you. If you didn't you will be in so much trouble."

"I w-will- I mean I did!" Hinata said with panic.

"Good." He hung up.

Hinata rushed upstairs and prepared her Father's bed and drew a bath like she was told.

Deidara cleaned anything that wasn't already cleaned then went into her room and hid at the sound of car doors opening and slamming shut.

Hinata quickly opened the door for her father and sister.

"H-hello Father, How was your trip?"

"It was rather dull but it was better than seeing your horde face."

Deidara gritted his teeth as he heard every word Hiashi said and tried to not get enraged by it.

Hinata saw her little sister walk in. She didn't look too bad just a few scratches and scrapes most likely from falling or tripping over something.

"Take Hanabi and bathe her like I said and make sure you do it quietly I have an important day ahead of me tomorrow and I don't want my rest disturbed."

"Yes Father." Hinata said obediently.

After Hinata was finished cleaning her sister she tucked her in bed and talked to her quietly.

"H-Hanabi did father try to do anything mean to you th-there?" Hinata asked.

Her sister shook her head 'no' and started falling asleep.

Hinata kissed her forehead and left her room.

"Hinata!" Her father called from his room.

She entered his room quietly,"Y-yes?"

"I've talked with Neji and his mother and I've decided that he's going to become the new heir to the Hyuuga household. I would've settled for Hanabi but I've seen his talents and skills and I would rather him become the head of the family." He said looking for a reaction of some sort.

"O-okay but what does this have to do with me?" Hinata asked.

"Well I've thought about what is it I am suppose to do with you and I simply couldn't think of anything until a couple weeks ago... at first I was going to set up an arranged marriage between you and Neji but where would that leave Hanabi, so I'm arranging a marriage between you and Itachi Uchiha. Think of the possibilities. A Uchiha and Hyuuga with exceptional talents and skills passed down from generation to generation getting _married_. Combining them to make the perfect prodigy child from both clans! It's marvelous. I'm quite glad Itachi and I discussed this together. The two clans joining one another could make the strongest clan Konoha has ever imagined!" He finished.

Hinata had been overcome with shock. "B-but father I don't want to marry him! He is not who I want to be with!!" She said tears streaking her face.

Hiashi got up from his bed and slapped her. "I do not care what you want! You should be happy anyway. At least someone wants to marry you! Think of how better off you would be with Itachi."

"No! No father I won't marry him and that's final!" Hinata had snapped. He was glaring at her now. He walked towards her and hit her again. This time she was coughing up blood. You will do as I say and marry him or else!"

"I said no!!" She ran out of his room and into her own.

She shut the door and locked it before Hiashi could get to it.

"Hinata! Get back here now! Hinata if you do not open this door so help me god- I will KILL you!"

Deidara looked at her strangely. "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now we need to get out of here!" Hinata said urgently. She grabbed Deidara's present and a small suitcase that carried her stuff from her mother, letters, her laptop, and some clothes.

"How? You're father is outside the room blocking the exit."

"The window! Hurry we need to leave now!" At this point Hiashi was picking the lock.

Hinata climbed out of the window first and Deidara climbed after her.

He held onto her waist so she wouldn't slip. They slowly reached for a wide branch and grabbed onto it.

When they were finally on the ground Hiashi had gotten into the room only to find it empty. He looked out the window and saw his daughter running away with a blond haired boy.

"Damn it!!!" He yelled. Hiashi tried to run after them but he lost track of them quickly.

All of his plans for the future had been ruined.

* * *

When Hinata was at Deidara's and Sasori's house she explained everything to them.

"I can't believe this! An arranged marriage! That's so old-school." Deidara said.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "After Hinata told you this, all you could think of is that arranged marriages are out-dated?"

Deidara looked at his know-it-all friend. "Sorry I was just shocked at this. I mean now-a-days you _choose_ who you marry not have your demented father arrange a marriage with a sadistic lunatic."

Sasori agreed with him and then turned his attention to Hinata again,"So Hinata, considering that your father is a powerful man he most likely will have people on the search for you, what are you going to do?"

"Uh... I-I don't know yet. Hiashi knows nothing about Deidara so I don't think he'll find me for a while."

"You're right, but what about school?" Sasori asked.

"You're right... I didn't think of that."

"Yeah, Hiashi would be expecting you to go to school. So that means you need to stay here." Deidara said.

"I-I can't stay here. What if Hiashi finds out and you get hurt it'll be my fault!"

"Hinata, your father doesn't even know my name, let alone that I have any relations with you I'll be fine. I promise. Right now you need some rest okay."

Hinata nodded taking her stuff her went into the spare bedroom.

While Hinata was sleeping, Sasori and Deidara continued their discussion further.

"Deidara, you know its not safe for her to be here, even if Hiashi doesn't know anything about you he probably saw you or something and you know he is a powerful influence over Konoha, it won't be long when he has the entire police force searching for her with some crazy idea that she was kidnapped. You need to go into hiding."

"Don't you think I know that already. The only problem is that Itachi is involved and part of the Akatsuki and he knows all the places of where I would hide... so nowhere is safe." Deidara stated.

"But your chances at surviving are better anywhere but here. There are fourteen villages to choose from, not including Konoha, how will he know which one you choose?" Sasori replied.

Deidara was silent for only a moment. "I'll talk to Hinata about it." He said finally.

"Good." Sasori replied.

"Once we've decided I'll tell you so you can inform us of what's happened." Deidara said.

Sasori nodded his head. Deidara went upstairs and watched as Hinata slept in the guest room. Everything was going to change hopefully it was for the better...


	19. Chapter 19: Iwa

_I know usually I would have 3 questions but today I've decided to just answer this one question which really sparked my interest. Q: Who do you look up to and why? A: I admire many people but someone I admire the most is Albert Einstein, not because he is a genius but because he had many quotes that made sense to me and is why I fight for what I believe in. Two of my favorite quotes from him that I enjoy is "It is my conviction that killing under the cloak of war is nothing but an act of murder." and "Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow. The important thing is not to stop questioning." **Well enjoy this chapter oh and this may be the last chapter!!!!!! But I am starting a sequel to this... only if you liked it though. Well enjoy with all your heart and soul! From Rumiko ^_^**  
_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 19: Iwa**_

Hinata was standing in the guest bedroom putting on her clothes. When she finished someone grabbed her from behind.

"Hinata, I'm glad I found you. We need to have a talk. You refuse to marry Itachi because you're in love with that blond maniac and I just can't let you ruin that future, my future; but that's fine all I have to do is get rid of him and then you'll have to do as I say." Hiashi said malevolently.

Hinata was violently shaking her head and crying.

"Aw. You really do love him don't you. Oh well, It's better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all." An evil grin crossed his face.

"Scream." Hiashi said releasing his hold on her mouth and going to her neck. "Do it! Scream!"

Hinata shook her head.

"You're so hard headed. You're just like your mother and now look where she is... dead and in the ground now! That's fine be that way then." He picked up the lamp near her bed and smashed it on the floor tiny glass shards sprinkled all over the room. It made a loud noise which was exactly what Hiashi wanted.

"Hinata are you alright?!" Deidara said coming to her room.

"Yes! Go! Get away from here now!" Hinata said the best she could.

Hiashi squeezed her neck even harder. "Shut up!"

Deidara opened the door unable to believe what he was seeing.

"Let her go!" He said coming towards them.

"Gladly." Hiashi said.

He dropped Hinata on the floor and lunged for him pulling out a knife. He stuck in his stomach and turned towards Hinata. "Well, well, well... looks like you have no one to love anymore."

* * *

Hinata woke up in a cold sweat as usual. She was breathing heavily and holding her throat as if the dream were almost real.

She got up and changed and went downstairs where Deidara and Sasori were waiting patiently for her.

"Good morning Hinata." Sasori said politely.

"Good morning Sempai."

Hinata sat down in a chair that was facing them both.

"Hinata, we need to discuss something with you." Deidara said slowly.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Well, you know what a powerful influence Hiashi is over Konoha." Sasori said also speaking slowly.

"Yes?" She said getting suspicious.

"Well, we think that because of his influence and power over Konoha he can put the idea in cops' minds that you were kidnapped and he could have possibly seen me, and not to mention that Itachi is in the Akatsuki and if what your father was saying is true, Itachi knows where we live and you're in more danger than you can even imagine." Deidara said waiting for a response.

"So...?" Was all she could say.

"So, we were thinking since you're 17 and 17 is the age that you are allowed to make your own decisions as an adult, for a safety precaution we need to find a better hideout where it would be difficult for Itachi or your father to find us... and so we were thinking that you and I should move to my home village." Deidara said.

"Only if you think it may help... if you don't want to that's fine." Sasori added quickly.

Hinata wasn't as silent as they had first anticipated. She was fully aware of how she felt about this.

"Okay, I'll do it." She said quickly.

This reply was almost shocking that it had thrown Deidara and Sasori both off guard.

"Really?" Sasori said almost as quickly.

"Yes, I trust that Hiashi will be occupied with trying to find me so I don't think that will put Hanabi in any danger that and I know Neji will do everything he can to protect her, you and Sasori would be safe, and I can send letters to Temari if I want to talk to her, so I think it's a good idea." She explained.

"That's good the easy part is done, now all we have to do is the hard part which is getting you out of here and to Iwa without looking suspicious or getting noticed." Sasori said getting up from his spot on the couch.

"Iwa?" Hinata repeated.

"Yes. That's where I was born and grew up as a kid... I'm friends with most of the people there so all I have to do is tell them your situation and I think it will prove most difficult for Itachi to find us."

"That's good... but how are we going to get out without being noticed by my father?" Hinata asked.

"Well first we're going to see if he's notified the cops." Sasori said turning on the t.v.

He changed it to the news channel where the new's anchor was talking. He turned the volume up so everyone could hear.

"And there is still no sign of the missing Hyuuga heiress. The girl's father, the famous Hiashi, has issued a reward if she is found. Officers suspect that she may have been kidnapped. Her room looked as though there was a struggle in there and many valuable things were missing from their house as well. We'll keep you updated every hour here on the Konoha News."

Sasori muted the channel.

"I suspected it would be bad but not this bad. It's only been a day and it's all over the news. Hiashi even made the room looked as though there was a struggle." Sasori said. "If we're going to leave we better do it now before the police starts showing up at our door."

"I'll go get my things right now." hinata said quickly going up the stairs.

She didn't need to pack it because it was already packed from yesterday. She grabbed her suitcase and went downstairs.

Deidara came after her with a big suitcase as well. He also had a small bag full of toys, puppy food, and treats.

"Sasori, where is your stuff?" Hinata asked.

"Oh umm... I'm not going. See if I stay here I can keep track of the 'search' and keep you guys updated... so I can tell you when you need to move, come back, or stay." He replied grabbing her bags and going outside to put it in their trunk.

Before Hinata went outside Deidara grabbed her.

"Stay here real quick I need to grab something so no one will noticed you." Deidara told her going upstairs to his room.

He grabbed two Akatsuki cloaks and two hats with bells.

He ran downstairs and handed her one of each.

"Hopefully no one will recognize you with these." Deidara said.

Hinata put them on and so did Deidara.

Deidara put his things in the car and pulled out his cell and called Pein.

He explained everything to him and hung up.

"Well Pein is giving me permission to leave and to take the car. You have the Camero right Sasori?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah. I'll use that while you and Hinata go. You'll need the speed more than I will." He replied.

"Thanks."

"Well, Hinata. This is farewell but don't worry I'll be able to talk through track phones and letters." Sasori said smiling at her.

"Goodbye Sempai." She said hugging him.

Sasori was taken off guard with the hug but he grew on it and returned it.

Deidara opened the passenger door of the car and got in on his side to start the car.

Hinata went inside and grabbed Misaki who was still sleeping on the floor.

She went outside and got in the car. She waved to Sasori as Deidara began to drive off.

"It will take a while to get to Iwa so you should probably sleep or something." Deidara suggested.

"That would be nice but I need to call Temari." Hinata said pulling out her phone.

"Wait." Deidara said before she dialed the number.

"Use my phone it can't be tracked because I change phones all the time." Deidara said pulling out a different phone than his own.

"Okay." Hinata said puting hers away.

She dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?" Temari answered.

"Temari, It's Hinata-"

"Hinata! You're all over the news. They're saying you've been kidnapped... what's going on?!"

"Well..." Hinata looked at Deidara who heard what Temari was yelling.

"Tell her." He whispered.

Hinata nodded her head and told Temari everything.

"Wh-what?!" Temari said.

"Please Temari you can't tell anyone. If you do everyone could be in-"

"Do you really think I would tell someone, Hinata. I promise as your best friend I won't."

"Okay I believe you." She said.

"Just as log as you promise to keep in touch." Temari told her.

Hinata smiled and even laughed a little. "Okay I promise."

"Good. Hey I got to go." Temari said.

"Alright. Talk to you soon bye." Hinata replied.

Deidara took the phone and threw it out the window.

"I can buy more track phones." Deidara said.

Hinata nodded and continued to pet Misaki.

The drive just as Deidara said was long. Hinata tried her best to fall asleep but everytime she did images of Hiashi hurting Deidara kept reappearing. She gave in and stopped trying to fall asleep soundly.

Deidara pulled over on the side of the road.

"Alright. Let's try and get Misaki to use the bathroom and we can stretch our legs before we continue."

Hinata nodded her head and got out of the car with Misaki. She set her puppy down who began to jump around in excitement.

It was only a few minutes when Misaki finally used the bathroom. Hinata grabbed her puppy once more and got back in the car.

Deidara quickly started the car again and drove off.

"So how far away are we from Iwa?" Hinata asked.

"Well, it's about four or five more hours."

"At least I get to spend my time with you." Hinata said happily.

Deidara grinned but didn't say anything.

Deidara pulled out his phone and dialed someone's number.

"Sasori? What's happened on the news so far?"

Deidara out the phone on speaker so Hinata could hear.

"Well, they've already begun to question kids from the school. I suspect that it will be a few hours before they suspect someone, then they'll probably be knocking on my door. Wait let me turn this up-" Sasori turned the volume of the t.v.

"And how long have you know Miss Hyuuga?" The news reporter asked.

"I've known her since I was little. We were best friends untill she started hanging out with the new kid." Sakura said.

"Really? And what about this new kid that made you and Hinata start drifting apart?"

"Well he would bully everyone except for Hinata and I've seen him do drugs and stuff like that. Him and Hinata would skip classes to go do it in the computer lab. I would try to tell her that he wasn't a good person but she didn't believe me and said that I didn't know anything." Sakura said trying to sound like she was upset.

Sasori turned off the t.v.

"This isn't good. By the time she gets done talking the cops will have a suspect." Sasori said.

"It's okay we're almost there anyway." Hinata said trying to sound happy.

Deidara was getting angrier by the second.

"Deidara, I think you should throw away your phone and use the other track phones you have. If the cops track you you guys are going to be in a lot of trouble."

"Yeah, Yeah I know. I'll call you when we get there. Bye." Deidara hung uo and threw his phone out the window.

Hinata fell asleep once more this time without any nightmares.

* * *

When Deidara finally stopped the car it was dark and they were at an old three-story house.

Hinata was still sleeping so he picked her up and placed her on the bed in the master bedroom.

Deidara went back to the car and pulled in their luggage.

He called Sasori once more.

"Hey we made it. Hinata is asleep and I'm pretty tired so I think I'm gonna go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight." Deidara hung up and smashed the phone into pieces.


	20. Epilogue: A Year Later

**_Epilogue: A Year Later..._**

**It's been exactly one year since Hinata and Deidara made their final decision and left Konoha. Everything seemed to go all wrong but now everything is almost perfect..**

**Through the horrors of abuse and ridicule, Hinata made it through. A year it's been and a year it's been taking for her emotional and physical scars to heal; though not all emotional scars will go away Hinata can finally live the life she has always wanted:**

_Dear Journal,_

_It's been a year since we left. I'm so glad things changed for the better. I miss seeing my old friends so much, but at least I get to talk to Temari once in a while.  
I'm safe now. I've been waiting for this freedom and security for a long, long time and now I can have it, thanks to Deidara. Without him I would probably be dead.  
__I am very happy but I have a horrible feeling in my stomach. I know my Father will not give up until he has found me and when he does I'm afraid... of what he might do...  
____But no matter what he does, I'll protect everyone who is dear to me till the very end._

_Yours truly, _

_Hinata._

"What are you writing about?" Deidara asked wrapping his arms around Hinata.

Hinata gave her journal to Deidara and watched as he began to read it.

When he was done he gave her a gentle smiled. "Hinata, we've been through this already. Nothing is going to happen to us. I promise." He said reassuringly.

"I know but it's better to be safe then sorry."

Deidara kissed Hinata and held her close to him.

"I love you, Hinata. and I'll protect you. Forever, I promise."

* * *

**_Author's Note: And with that, this story comes to end my friends. I hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Be on the look-out for the sequel and be sure to read my new story: Twisted Hearts Twisted Love._**

These are some of the statistics regarding abuse that you may not have been familiar with.

More than seventy-five percent of children that die due to child abuse or neglect are under the age of four years old. With close to five kids dying each day, that means that on average at least three of them are under four. A majority of the death certificates for these kids do not list the treatment of the child by the parents as a factor for their death either.

Reports of child abuse have increased nearly fifty percent in the last twenty years and the number is steadily growing with every single year that goes by.

The number of children that were injured because of abuse has multiplied by several hundred percent, another number that just  
keeps increasing.

Race does not have much of a bearing on whether a child will be abused. Poverty, however, makes it much more likely for a parent to be involved in all types of abuse.

People that are abused as children are likely to abuse their children as well, making it difficult to break the chain of violence.

_**So please if you or anyone you know are being abused please report it, it can help a lot more than you think.**_

This information was sited from ..


End file.
